


You Should Be Sad

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Bubaigawara Jin | Twice, Alpha Dabi (My Hero Academia), Alpha Midoriya Inko, Alpha Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Alpha Toga Himiko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beta Kurogiri, Beta Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress, Beta Todoroki Fuyumi, Fighting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Intersex Omegas, Kurogiri & Sako Are Amazing Dads, Lets Get Started Shall We, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mental Illness, Mpreg, Omega Hikiishi Kenji | Magne, Omega Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Omega Todoroki Natsuo, Omega Todoroki Rei, Rei Being a Badass Mother, Teen Pregnancy, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Knitting baby socks and dining with her family weren’t luxuries Todoroki Rei could afford. Instead, she’s locked up in a mental facility against her will, completely uninformed about the drastic changes happening in her family.Next thing she knows, she gets a letter from her daughter saying that her oldest pup, sixteen-year-old Touya (nicknamed Dabi) is married to a fourteen-year-old childhood friend, Shigaraki Tomura, and to make matters worse, they’re expecting pups already.Rei knows there is more to this twisted story than meets the eye, but how can she take action when she doesn’t have a voice anymore?
Relationships: Dabi & Original Child Character(s), Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Kurogiri/Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei - Relationship, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 340





	1. Breakthroughs & Breakdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet cheese and crackers, here we go!! 
> 
> The "Remember That I Love You" series will still be my main focus, but I've had this idea in my head forever and just HAD to get it out! 
> 
> Prepare yourselves, my friends, for a whirlwind of angst, fluff, Endeavor being an asshole that needs to die, Rei being a badass, and Todoroki family drama! 
> 
> Warning: Slight discussion of mental illness, underage/arranged marriage, and Endeavor. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Bleached tile floors that reeked of lemons and cleaning supplies were the norm for her these days, but they weren’t comforting. 

Despite her freakishly-low body temperature, the tile was frigid against the pads of her feet, sending tiny shockwaves up her legs. So, she commonly wore socks or the paper-thin shoes that were provided to her, just so she could feel a bit of warmth in such an isolated and sterilized place. This may be advertised as a sanctuary or even an escape of sorts, but she just felt like some animal labelled as rabid and thrown in a menagerie. 

She may have a screw or two loose, but she wasn’t an animal, and she wasn’t rabid either. Despite her struggles with confidence, she was certain of those two facts. 

Still, no matter how many times she insisted that she didn’t need to be here and didn’t WANT to be here, the nurses and psychiatrists kept her in this building with an ironclad hold. If she attempted to escape, she would be given a nice shot of a sedative. If she acted with even a glimmer of independence, they upped her dosage. 

To break it down, she was trapped in a white cube, with white walls and white hallways and white rooms and white sheets and white clothes, not to mention painfully-bright lights. 

Another complaint of hers was how they created a schedule and system for her. From the minute she awakened at 9:00 AM to the moment she went to bed at 10:00 PM, she had to follow someone else’s plans. Today was no different, and at this point, the weeks and months were starting to blur together into an indecipherable collage. 

Swallowing her daily concoction of antidepressants, mood stabilizers, and Heat suppressants, she washed it down with a styrofoam cup of water. Wracking a hand through her bone-white hair with nimble fingers, she headed to the tiny walk-in bathroom she was given (she only had one because her family pulled some strings). The mirror bothered her immensely, because rather than be made of glass, it consisted of some flimsy, reflective plastic that couldn’t harm her if it broke. 

No matter how much emotional baggage and physical reminders of her ordeal that she accumulated, she would not kill herself over someone like HIM. Never in a million years would she give him the satisfaction. 

Brushing her teeth and combing her shoulder-length locks, she finished up just as her nurse entered with a clipboard listing her plans for today. The thirty-six-year-old bit the inside of her cheek to conceal her annoyance, and sat down on her uncomfortable mattress while Hamasaki informed her, “There isn’t too much on your list today, but there’s an art course at 1:00 PM if you’re interested.” 

Todoroki Rei rolled her light-grey eyes, sighing with a hint of exasperation, “I’m too old for that, Hamasaki-san. Isn’t there something a little more…mature than coloring in shapes?” Hamasaki frowned thoughtfully and flipped through the schedule, webbed ears twitching. Rei was honestly intrigued by Hamasaki’s Quirk, dubbed “Barracuda” (ironically, that was also her first name, though Rei mulled over why her parents would name her after a fish). 

With rows of needle-sharp teeth, skin tinted light-blue, and waves of aquamarine hair that resembled scales, Rei had found her appearance to be off-putting when they first met, but she knew better than to discriminate because of a cover before cracking open the book. Hamasaki was respectful, patient, and had a sarcastic sense of humor when Rei was able to pull a joke out of her. And, she was definitely more accepting than some of the other staff. 

Rei resided in the Omega Wing, with the Alphas and Betas having their own separate areas of the facility as well to avoid accidental mating or spats over territory. A majority of the staff in this part were Alphas which didn’t really make sense to her, but with them never listening to her concerns, she had to keep quiet about it. Luckily, Hamasaki was an Omega, which was what Rei preferred. 

“That’s the only course that’s available today, but even if it’s just coloring in shapes, it’s better than being in here all day. A part of healing is being social with people that are going through similar struggles. You’ve been here ten months and have hardly been outside of your room or talked to anyone”, Hamasaki mused with a concerned expression, and Rei debated, “I talk to you. Isn’t that enough?” 

The nurse quirked an eyebrow, stating simply, “No. I like talking to you, but it’s also my job. If you chat with some other patients, you may be able to relate to some, which could help. I highly suggest going to the course today. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to go back.” Rei frowned and tapped her pointer finger on her knee, before deciding after a minute or two, “Alright, I’ll try it.” 

They talked a little more before Hamasaki left Rei to her devices, and the pale-skinned woman turned to gaze out the window, chin propped in her palm. It was early September and the Second Term for school had started a few days ago. She wished she could have seen her pups off, but she only got the occasional letter, so no way in hell would she be allowed to witness her youngest pup run off to 3rd grade. 

Meanwhile, her oldest was going through his junior year of high-school, so who knows how many shenanigans he’s gotten himself into by now. Touya was always a mischievous character, but had a mean streak that reminded her of the stereotypical “bad-boy.” Either way, she was hoping he wouldn’t be suspended like last year, because the last thing she needed was her disaster of a husband threatening the school just to let Touya back in. 

Her second-born, Fuyumi, was by far the most responsible, with a high intelligence and straightforward personality. She was the only Beta of Rei’s four pups (unless Shouto presented as one, but they wouldn’t know for four more years or so), and Rei was beyond relieved for that. Most Betas don’t have a romantic or sexual attraction to people, so they were usually considered asexual, aromantic, or both, but at least it would aid Fuyumi in staying focused. 

Natsuo, though, was a…different story. 

While Touya was blessed (or possibly cursed) with being an Alpha, Natsuo was an Omega, and was having a difficult time without Rei to guide him. Enji had an extreme distaste for the “bottom of the second gender food-chain”, and was only interested in marrying Natsuo off to some wealthy Alpha so they could have boatloads of pups and expand the Todoroki bloodline. 

From what she could remember, Natsuo was interested in medical school, which led to frequent arguments between him and Enji. Rei sighed once more at that; even after decades of protests and court cases, Omegas were still basically property in the eyes of the law. Property meant to be uneducated, docile, and obedient, willing to obey an Alpha’s every command, have so many pups that they’re practically never not pregnant, and blame themselves if an Alpha made shit hit the fan. 

It sickened Rei, which made her recall a time when she thought she could change the world and vaporize the shackles that were chaining Omegas down. She had been fully convinced as a teenager that she would be a groundbreaker, but instead, she was married at nineteen, had her first pup at twenty, and threw scalding water on Shouto’s face because of a “psychotic break.” 

She supposed that the severe abuse she endured from Enji was the main cause of her issues, but being diagnosed with bipolar disorder actually benefited her. It made her feel a little more in control because she knew what was going on inside her head and why she would go from being energetic and lively to depressed and mute in a days time. 

Although, it did make Rei worried for her pups’ mental health. From the last time she saw them, Fuyumi and Natsuo seemed alright, but Touya and Shouto were teetering on the edge. If too many buttons were pushed, who knows what could happen, and bipolar disorder being hereditary did not reassure her whatsoever. 

Rubbing her eyes, she decided to pass the time with a book Fuyumi had mailed to her a couple weeks ago. Rei hadn’t gotten past five pages, but was forcing herself to continue for her daughter’s sake. "Snow Country" by Kawabata Yasunari was rather mature, and a classic tale of love affairs, downward spirals, and betrayal. Rei had disapproved of it at first because of how young Fuyumi was, but her daughter was mature for her age, so she had eventually accepted it. 

Flipping to the page where she left off, Rei tucked her feet underneath her and started reading. Despite its dark premise and saddening plot, the perk of this was that once someone is invested in a book, time passes in an instant. It’s as if everything is trapped in suspended animation, and she’s floating in an ocean of words, surrounded by the characters she’s associating with. 

Before she knew it, she had gotten over halfway through, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jumping a little, she gave permission to enter, and Hamasaki poked her head in. “Ah, so you’re finally reading that book. I’m guessing you find it interesting because the course started three minutes ago”, she told the other, and Rei swore under her breath, setting the novel aside and sliding her shoes back on. 

“I’m sorry for being late. I didn’t know that book would get so interesting”, Rei chuckled, and Hamasaki waved it off, insisting that there wasn’t a problem. Walking down the too-white hallway, Rei’s shoulders stiffened as she stepped past an orderly known for being rather ruthless with his disobedient patients. He wasn’t a walking wall of muscle like Enji, but he was a force to be reckoned with, and Rei shifted closer to Hamasaki, hackles rising when the orderly glanced to her. 

Rubbing the crook of her neck to ensure she had her scent blockers on, Rei and her nurse made a turn and entered the petite room that had previously been an office space, but was turned into a relaxation area. There were eight or nine others inside, all scribbling or shading or writing with crayons and markers, and she immediately deflated. 

This felt like kindergarten all over again, which did not do wonders for her psyche. God, kindergarten had been a nightmare, but she didn’t need a flashback to turn into a delusion of grandeur. So, she walked over to a circular table with only one inhabitant, and cautiously sat facing the stranger. Hamasaki gave her a thumbs up and left, leaving Rei with these unfamiliar faces and a different nurse. 

“So, you’re finally joining us, Todoroki-fujin!”, a cheerful voice exclaimed, and the nurse approached her with a stack of paper and a box of crayons. She froze at the name, and the nurse quickly realized his mistake. “I’m so sorry, I meant to say Rei-san. I hope I didn’t make you too upset”, he said nervously, and Rei brushed it off, promising that it was fine. 

In reality, it wasn’t fine; it was anything but fine. She desperately wanted to go by her maiden name, but unless she got an official divorce, she was obligated to use the Todoroki title. Goddamnit, it infuriated her, but as much as she wanted to give something or someone a case of hypothermia, she had to keep her emotions under lock-and-key. If she threw a fit, that would be a week in isolation, which did not sound pleasant to her. 

Pulling a blue crayon out and shading in the irises of a printed cat, she grew bored in a matter of two minutes. Biting her lip and glancing around, she accidentally made eye contact with the Omega across from her, and lowered her gaze. She couldn’t tell if they were female or male, but they felt familiar for some odd reason. With full lips, shoulder-length reddish-ginger hair, and sunglasses, they stood out amongst this bland crowd, and Rei hesitantly asked, “What’s your name?” 

The stranger looked up from their paper and smiled softly, automatically outstretching a muscular hand. “I’m Hikiishi Kenji, but you can call me Magne. And how about you, sweetie?”, they introduced, and they shook hands while Rei replied, “I’m To…Achikita. Achikita Rei. I hope you don’t take offense to this, but are you…” 

Before she could finish her question, Magne informed her, “It’s alright, dear. I’m a woman, though I may not look it right now. They already treat Omegas like garbage, so a trans Omega certainly isn’t loved by this community, but I make it work.” She flashed another grin, revealing pearly, movie-star teeth. 

“Were you in the underage ward before? I feel like I saw you there once when I was going to therapy”, Rei pointed out, forgetting her paper to chat with this towering woman. “I was, but they’re doing some remodeling, so all us teenagers had to move. I’m sixteen, so it’s a little weird being here, but I’m leaving in a few days, so it’s not that bad”, Magne explained, shrugging nonchalantly. Rei was glad she was wearing a scent blocker, or otherwise, she would likely be smelling rancid from jealousy. 

Of course, she was happy that Magne was allowed to be free soon, but she wanted that freedom too. Was that too much to ask? 

Tapping her finger on the table, they fell quiet for a moment before Magne tilted her head, eyes squinting behind her tinted shades. “I don’t mean to intrude on your personal life, but do you have a son in his junior year? I just heard that nurse say your other name, so I’m curious if you’re related to Todoroki Touya”, Magne inquired, absentmindedly sketching on her page with a marker as Rei’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Um, yes. Yes, he is my son; my oldest. Do you know him?” Magne chuckled, pushing some of her bangs behind her ear. “We were never close friends, but we had a few classes together, so we were friendly acquaintances. I would help him with homework, and he would lend me CDs of Uverworld. I only have to be here for a month, so hopefully he won’t fail his assignments from me being gone for another three days.” 

Rei scoffed and set a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. “You would do his homework? I was wondering why his grades suddenly spiked up. I appreciate you helping him, but he should probably do it on his own”, she scolded lightly, shaking her head with amused exasperation as Magne replied, “I know, but who can resist Uverworld? Your son has a good taste in music. I just hope he can keep doing his own thing, with how he’s tied down now.” 

Suddenly, tension bloomed across Rei’s ivory face, and she furrowed her brow in both confusion and concern. “What do you mean? Tied down?”, she wondered, and Magne frowned, asking hesitantly, “Do you…not know?” 

She motioned for Rei to lean forward when the nurse wasn’t looking, and whispered, “I’m being careful with this because if you don’t know, then I’m not sure if it’s my place to say, but, well…he got married last weekend. Like, in a traditional arranged wedding.” 

Rei would have screamed in shock if she was able to. “What? Are you sure that’s Touya-kun? Surely, my family would have told me if he was getting married…”, she trailed off, and Magne winced sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I don’t know a whole lot about it because a friend told me whose also friends with him. I’m not one to gossip, but she said he was put into an arranged marriage with a childhood friend of his. I’m not sure who it is, but I feel bad for his partner. Being pulled out of school to be a housewife is no way to live.” 

The remainder of the session was spent in tense silence, though they did say their goodbyes to each other when it was over. As soon as Rei entered her therapist’s office, she questioned firmly, “Has any of my family sent me a letter? I’m tired of being in the dark; I want to know what’s going on with them.” 

Dr. Eto appeared unfazed despite Rei’s rising irritation, and motioned for her to sit down. The middle-aged woman reluctantly did so, crossing her arms in a rare show of defiance. Of course, her therapist was an Alpha, so she was likely assuming that Rei was being hysterical, but she would hold her ground. 

She was allowed to feel things, damnit! 

“Yes, actually. One arrived today, but I’d prefer for you to read it in here. I didn’t read what it said, but it’s from your daughter”, Dr. Eto announced, pulling an envelope out from her bag and passing it to her patient. Rei slowly grasped it, grazing her thumb over the paper, with “Rei-san” spelled out in perfect kanji on the back. 

She tore it open and pulled out the letter, sucking in a breath as she began to read: 

Dear Oka-san,  
I know I haven’t written to you in awhile, and I’m sorry for that. Things have been pretty hectic, what with Summer Vacation ending and my (idiotic) brothers going back to school for Second Term. Oto-san has been just as trigger-happy as usual, but he did something that, well…it proved just how trigger-happy his decisions really are. 

I’m not sure if you remember him, but Touya-kun has a best friend named Shigaraki Tomura. He didn’t come over much, with Touya-kun usually going to his house instead, so you probably only met him formally once or twice. Either way, Oto-san took an interest in Shigaraki-san because it turns out that before he was adopted, he was a Shimura, and is the grandson of Shimura Nana. 

I’m telling you this because once Oto-san found that out, he arranged for Touya-kun and Shigaraki-san to be married. His parents didn’t want him to go through with it, but Oto-san threatened them, so they had to comply. Personally, I think arranged marriages are inhumane, but we live in a time where they’re legal and common, so Shigaraki-san's parents couldn’t do much, even if they weren’t threatened. 

I know that this letter will get to you after this all has happened, but I thought you should know that Touya-kun and Shigaraki-san got married last weekend. It was traditional and small, but neither seemed happy about it. It’s obvious to anyone that they’ve liked each other since grade-school, but…this isn’t what they wanted yet. After all, Shigaraki-san's 14 and Touya-kun's 16, but our society doesn’t recognize that it’s wrong yet. 

I told you this because you have the right to know. You’re our mother, and you always will be, no matter what happens. And, it probably won’t be long until you’re a grandmother too. Shigaraki-san's Heat is coming up soon and Oto-san wants them to have pups as quickly as possible. I’m sorry I had to tell you like this, but I’m hoping to visit you soon to tell you more. I may even bring Touya-kun with me so he can tell you his outlook on it, but either way, I’m worried. They’re teenagers; they should just be having fun. 

I know, this letter is sort of depressing, but it’s best if you know all of this. I’ll try to write again soon, and if I can’t, I’ll be visiting. I promise. 

I hope you’re doing well, and I love you so, so, so much.  
-Fuyumi  
P.S. The boys said hi. 

By the time Rei was done reading, her jaw was dropped to the motherfucking floor. If her Quirk was functional, she would have transformed the entire floor into a goddamn ice rink. What the actual hell? Dismay filled her, but more than that, was burning anger boiling just beneath the surface. Enji couldn’t get away with this; after the nightmare she suffered through, no way was she letting her pup and his friend go through this. 

She was going to put a stop to this, but there was a problem: how was she going to take action when she didn’t have a voice anymore?


	2. Breaking the Mold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki is not happy with his new life. Not one fucking bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief discussion of arranged/underage marriage, abortion, and forced sex in the future. If you are sensitive to these, please do not read! 
> 
> Shigaraki is MAD. Watch out. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Adjusting to extreme changes wasn't his forte. 

Kurogiri was poised, civilized, and strict when it came to manners. His collection of books could put any independent library to shame, and he had a talent for mixing drinks so well that they would literally knock the socks off of customers. He has travelled across Japan, moving from one apartment or house to another until finally settling down in Hosu City to marry his mate, Sako Atsuhiro, and start a family. To put it simply, he’s had an eventful life, but extreme changes, well…he had a difficult time processing them. 

For example, his first monumental change was when he was transformed from Shirakumo Oboro into the bartender he is today. He despises thinking about his former life, and grew defensive whenever someone mentioned it. Of course, it was difficult to tell that he had been Shirakumo, because they looked absolutely nothing alike and acted nothing alike. But, when it was brought up, he would growl at the person to drop it, scent turning sour and teeth bared behind a curtain of blackish-violet mist. 

Even after eight years of being Kurogiri, he could hardly talk about his previous identity. It was as if his brain was a malfunctioning computer, failing to download all the hardware it needed. But, Sako respected his husband’s boundaries and rarely brought the topic up, which Kurogiri highly appreciated. 

This change though…this change beat every other by a landslide, and definitely stood at the top of the podium for the most unfair, outlandish, upsetting, heart-wrenching change of all. Sako wasn’t handling it well either, but sacrifices must be made, and they would rather their adopted son be safe than living on the streets because they didn’t want to cooperate. 

Still, that didn't make this right. 

Both Betas had been complete messes at the wedding, hands clasped together to reign each other back. When their fourteen-year-old was saying his vows with a lowered gaze and disappointed tone, they had wanted nothing more than to charge up there, yank that snow-white kimono off of him, and march out with him safely in their arms. 

But, life isn’t kind or fair, and it proved that by slapping this reality clear across their faces. 

Todoroki “Dabi” Touya. That was the Alpha that their precious little son was required to marry. Luckily, he was laid-back and could easily make Shigaraki laugh, which relieved them just slightly. The last thing anyone in this world needed was another Endeavor. 

But, through the comedy and playfulness, Dabi and Shigaraki had to act like adults once the rings were added to their fingers, and neither looked pleased. In fact, they had appeared to be on the verge of hysterical rage, which was totally understandable. It was obvious to everyone who knew them that they were interested in each other romantically, but they didn’t think they would be locked together so soon. They were teenagers, for fucks sake! 

And, to make matters worse, Shigaraki’s Heat was approaching in just three days or so. Endeavor had planned the wedding around that, just so his new son-in-law could get pregnant as quickly as possible. Was that disgusting Alpha that desperate to expand his lineage? Apparently, he was, and he often hounded Shigaraki on how he should look and act. 

Kurogiri had argued with the Pro-Hero quite a few times over how he didn’t have a right to boss Shigaraki around, but sadly, the bartender had little to no power when it came to this. He and Sako were financially stable, but could never win in court against a millionaire. The only reason they had begrudgingly agreed for Shigaraki to be married was that Endeavor had threatened them with eviction, loss of every single yen coin, and the arrangement for Shigaraki to be thrown into a brothel. 

So, that’s how they ended up in this current predicament, saying their goodbyes for the night. Shigaraki stood in the doorway to the Todoroki household, vaguely-chapped lips pressed into a tight line, crimson eyes darkened and absent of their usual glow. This was his official move into the enormous mansion, and he was anything but ready. 

Much to Sako and Kurogiri’s dismay, they weren’t allowed to live with Shigaraki in his new home, but were being paid enough money to retire in their forties if they wanted. Of course, they didn’t long for that, because their careers made them quite happy, and no amount of money in the whole fucking universe could make them approve of this. 

Carding his gloved fingers through Shigaraki’s pastel-blue hair, Sako vowed, “We’ll visit next weekend, alright? And we’ll call you as much as possible.” The teenager narrowed his scarred eyes, the scent of distress rolling off of him in tidal waves, but he simply nodded, letting his parents pull him in for one last hug. 

Once they were done, the housekeeper closed the oakwood door, and promised him, “Don’t fret, dear; they’ll come by every weekend to see you.” That didn’t assure him; if anything, that made Shigaraki feel worse. Going from middle-class rags to riches in a week was a big transition, and after living in such a small, yet comforting apartment for most of his life, this mansion was…lonely. 

Ms. Mai led him down a winding hallway vacant of family pictures to her and the maids’ living quarters, where he would be taught how to be a “proper” Omega. Apparently, his choice of clothing along with his scars and lips were an issue, not to mention he wasn’t talented in chores or cooking. Basically, he was everything that society despised in an Omega, but he preferred that. Why would he want to live up to their fucking standards and be some trophy wife and parent? 

But, he was obligated to do this, so he sat criss-cross next to Ms. Mai in her rather small, but quaint living room. Damn, she must be the most efficient housekeeper in the country to have such a luxurious living space, but he supposed it was only fair since she provided around-the-clock care. 

They were starting out with the simple task of folding everyone’s laundry, but Shigaraki wasn’t keen on it. “I don’t get why I have to do this. It’s bullshit”, he mumbled, and Ms. Mai scolded, “Fix that language, young man! Having manners and knowing how to do these household tasks properly are highly important. You have to please your Alpha and behave, so I don’t want to hear anymore curses out of you.” 

Shigaraki sputtered, before growling with bared teeth, “He curses 24/7 and no one gives him shit! I didn’t even want this; yeah, we were dating, but we didn’t want to get married yet. It’s so fucking unfair.” Ms. Mai threatened to smack him if he kept cursing, so he did just that, and earned a harsh smack to the back of the head. 

“If you think you are going to win this battle, I’m sorry to say you are mistaken, dear. I’ve lived with the Todoroki family for a long time, and have trained both Endeavor-sama and his wife, not to mention their pups. So, we can keep arguing into the ungodly hours of the night, or you can fold these clothes with me”, she negotiated, smirking when Shigaraki seethed, but ultimately slumped his shoulders in defeat. 

He picked up a shirt that obviously belonged to Dabi (it had some American metal band imprinted on the front), and sighed heavily. Just at the start of Summer Vacation, they had been living casually, hanging out with friends and going to arcades and just being teenagers. 

And then, it all crashed and burned because he and Dabi became of age to marry. If only Endeavor hadn’t managed to find Shigaraki’s adoption papers. If he wasn’t a Shimura by birth, he wouldn’t be here, preparing to be a servant. 

Folding clothes for five people took a surprisingly-short amount of time, though Ms. Mai had to refold a majority of his. Clicking her tongue and shaking her head, she dropped the stacks in a hamper bin and assigned him to drop them off to their respective rooms. He snarled at her as he exited, muttering about how he’d rather jump off a bridge than be docile and obedient. 

Even in this modern age, Omegas had to follow certain rules and laws. They couldn’t file for a divorce unless they were practically beaten to death, they couldn’t own property in their name, they couldn’t be in public without the accompaniment of an Alpha, etc. Of course, he had defied those rules more times than he could count, and had gotten in trouble for it. Was that going to stop him? 

No way in hell. 

He stepped up the staircase to the hall of bedrooms, noticing that there were a few toys scattered on the floor. He was honestly confused as to who they belonged to, because from what Dabi told him, Shouto rarely visits this side of the mansion, and he was the only one young enough to play with action figures. Well, scratch that: Natsuo seemed immature enough to play with them, but Shigaraki didn’t know Dabi’s siblings that well. 

Rather than knock, he strolled right into the first room, and a female voice exclaimed, “Jesus, don’t do that! You scared the daylights out of me!” He jumped and craned his head to the queen-sized bed, which was drenched in homework and textbooks. Ah, so this must be Dabi’s one and only sister, Fuyumi. 

She adjusted her glasses and stretched her legs before telling him, “You don’t have to put mine away. I can do it.” He opened his mouth to protest when she removed her clothes from the bin, insisting, “It’s alright; you’re not going to get in trouble, and if you do, I’ll take the blame. You’ll be doing a lot more chores than just this, so I think you deserve a bit of help, though you shouldn’t be forced to do that…” 

Judging by the pictures on her vanity and posters taped all over her walls, she had sensical, modernized opinions on an Omega’s role in society. Despite him disliking most people, he had a hunch that he would warm up to her so long as she didn’t rub him the wrong way. 

Nodding, he exited her bedroom and moved on to Natsuo’s, and was condemned to maneuvering around a horribly-cluttered floor. It wasn’t as bad as Dabi’s, but definitely close to it. The eleven-year-old was sprawled out on his bed, drooling and mumbling to himself atop the covers. 

Yeah, he was definitely like Dabi. 

Shigaraki could tell by the aroma of sugar and peppermint that the other was a fellow Omega, which made him feel slightly better about being stuck here. At least he would have someone to share his suffering with. Dropping the clothes in a dresser drawer, Shigaraki left and headed to Shouto’s room. 

It was very…empty. No posters, no crazy colors, no toys, very few books. This was no bedroom for an eight-year-old, which further irritated Shigaraki. Endeavor was such a creep, and never, in a million years, would he think of that tyrant as a father-in-law or grandfather to future pups. 

Finally, he arrived at Dabi’s room, and could hear the heavy bass from his speakers through the door that was decorated with band posters and Endeavor’s face littered with darts. Huffing a laugh, Shigaraki headed inside, quirking an eyebrow at the pitch-black room. The only light came from a lamp in the corner with a shirt draped over it, and Shigaraki groaned, “Please tell me you aren’t masturbating, because if you are, I’m leaving.” 

Dabi’s head poked out from the walk-in closet, and he scoffed, “What? No! Jesus, what do you take me for? If I was gonna masturbate, it would not be to Queen Bee.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Omega threw the bin on Dabi’s messy bed, and then dropped down in a beanbag. 

All of his Alpha’s furniture was black and gray, which Shigaraki was more than okay with. His floor looked like a landmine had gone off, with it covered in clothes, CDs, food wrappers, and other shit that Shigaraki couldn’t make out in the dark. “Turn on a fucking light, you weirdo. Who plays dress-up in the dark?”, the Omega scolded, and his partner stepped out of his closet in his usual leather jacket, torn jeans, and steel-toed boots. 

“Actually, I was not playing dress-up; I was making room for your shit. Speaking of which, where’s your suitcase?”, the sixteen-year-old questioned, and Shigaraki realized he had left it downstairs by the door. 

But, he was too comfortable to get back up, so he further leaned into the plush-like material of the beanbag, muttering, “I’ll get it later. If your old man throws a hissy fit, I’ll tell him it’s a free fucking country and I can do whatever the hell I want and that I’m not gonna be some goodie-two-shoes trophy wife.” 

Dabi turned down the music and stepped over his cluttered floor to sit beside his childhood friend, their sides pressed together and scents intermingling. They weren’t properly mated; hell, they had never done more than hold hands and make out, and they weren’t interested in going any further yet. They may be teenagers with occasional sexual fantasies, but Dabi loved Shigaraki for his personality. Yes, he was an unconventional beauty that the Alpha could stare at for hours, but it was Shigaraki’s sharp tongue, foul language, and defiant attitude that enamored him. 

Shigaraki liked Dabi for similar reasons, and because they shared the same tastes in music, video-games, and hobbies. Anyone on the street would probably guess that they were just boyfriends if it weren’t for the rings. Both were silver, with Shigaraki’s resembling a woman’s wedding ring while Dabi’s was a bit bigger. If they could, they would destroy these rings in a heartbeat, but who knows what Endeavor would do then. 

Fiddling with his tongue piercing, Dabi leaned his head on top of Shigaraki’s, inhaling his scent of butterscotch and cotton-candy. It was intoxicating, but also relaxed him, and he twirled some of that pastel-blue hair around his finger. 

“Shouldn’t you be going back to Mai?”, he teased, and his Omega rolled his red, Christmas-light eyes, snapping, “No fucking way. She was hovering over me, telling me to stop cursing and act proper for you. No offense, but I’m not gonna treat you like some god because you’re of a higher status than me. If I have to cook for you, you’re getting burnt food.” 

Dabi’s subtle smile vanished, and was replaced with a vaguely-annoyed frown. “You’re not lower than me. I don’t give a shit what Enji says or what the outside world thinks. You’re equal, so don’t let their bullshit get to your head”, the Alpha hissed, scent changing from neutral to somewhat distressed. Dabi normally smelled like cigarettes, cologne, and campfire, so his aroma shifting startled Shigaraki, and he looked up at the other. 

Swallowing audibly, the Omega hesitantly confessed, “I’m…I’m nervous about this weekend, and how my Heat is starting. I don’t want pups.” That was something they both agreed on, and Dabi wracked a hand through his dyed hair, digging through his brain for an idea on how to prevent pregnancy. 

There was protection and birth control, but no way in hell could they pull off using those methods when Ms. Mai would be checking on them every hour. A sixty-year-old woman monitoring them to make sure they fornicate did not sound enjoyable. 

He could always bite Shigaraki but not knot him, but that usually didn’t work for anyone. They could just not have sex, but then they would get their asses kicked to the curb. Seriously, why was Enji so adamant that they have children? They knew nothing about newborns or parenting, and didn’t want to know about that yet. What to do, what to do…

“Maybe if I get, you know…I could get an abortion”, Shigaraki considered, but Dabi shook his head solemnly, debating with, “We’ll be watched 24/7 by Enji and his old-ass guard dog. There’s no way we could sneak out to get that. I think we should just try to prevent it as best we can, and if it happens…” 

He trailed off, honestly at a loss. If Shigaraki gets pregnant, then they can kiss their days of going to movies and just being kids goodbye. Next thing they know, they’ll have handfuls of pups and spend the rest of their days wondering what would have happened if they had managed to escape. 

Dabi would at least be permitted to leave the mansion to go to school, but Shigaraki was already pulled out, having been told that he, “Shouldn’t go to school because it could give him ideas and ideas are for Alphas. Alphas have ideas, Omegas serve.” 

Dabi pulled Shigaraki into a hug, wrapping his muscular arms around the other securely. Showing a rare display of vulnerability, his boyfr—no, husband—tucked his head into the crook of Dabi’s neck, face buried in his scent gland. God, Dabi wishes his mother was here. She may have gone batshit crazy towards the end, but she was an amazing mother when she was stable, and could tell them what to do and how the fuck they were going to get through this. 

People say that everything happens for a reason, but that’s a lie. 

If they didn’t live in such a backwards system, they wouldn’t be married, preparing to start a family. Shigaraki sighed through his nose, gaze hardened and mouth shut tight. He shouldn’t have taken his life with his adoptive parents for granted. 

You never truly know how fortunate you are until that fortune is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. Slaves to the Human Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyumi gives Dabi a lecture on how he's been handling these big changes, while Shigaraki begins to struggle with his identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Forced teenage sexualization. If you are sensitive to that, please do not read! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Resorting to a phone call to communicate disappointed Rei, but it was better than not talking to her family at all. 

After bringing up the topic of Fuyumi’s letter constantly for four days, the hospital staff finally gave her the privilege of having a five-minute phone call with her relatives. So, here she was, standing near the nurses station with a landline in-hand, thrumming her fingers on the counter as she listened to those rings. 

On the final ring, she heard a feminine voice speak, but groaned internally when she realized it was Ms. Mai. “Hello? This is the Todoroki residence”, she recited, and Rei cleared her throat before replying, “Hello, Mai-san; it’s Rei. Can you put my children on please?” There was a gasp, followed by the housekeeper questioning, “I mean no disrespect, dear, but are you allowed to call us? The first time you did, you got in trouble if I remember correctly.” Jesus, why does everyone keep bringing that up? 

Inhaling sharply, Rei murmured, “I…wasn’t doing well then, but I’m doing great nowadays. The hospital gave me permission, so please pass me on to at least one of my pups.” “Of course, Todoroki-fujin”, Ms. Mai obeyed, and Rei ignored the rising bubble in her chest at that title. Keep it under control, keep it under control. 

There was a click, and then a cheery, yet calm voice said, “Oka-san? It’s Fuyumi.” Gosh, it felt amazing to hear her voice again, like a song from her childhood that she had been searching for for decades and finally heard on the radio. “Fuyumi-chan, it’s…really good to hear your voice again”, Rei admitted, and then cringed. What kind of greeting was that? 

But, all she heard was a genuine laugh, and then her daughter giggled, “It’s good to hear your voice too, Oka-san. I’m glad we can finally talk. Did you get my letter?” Rei’s shoulders slumped, a frown deepening her features. “Yes, I did. So Touya-kun…he’s married now, hm? What is his mate like?” 

Fuyumi’s breath hitched, as if she was contemplating something. 

Eventually, she explained, “He’s not what would be considered the stereotypical Omega; not by a long-shot. He curses like a sailor, he’s just awful at household chores, and he’s already argued with Oto-san twice. I really like him actually, but Oto-san, well…I think he’s realizing that it’s going to be hard to break Shigaraki-san. I just hope he keeps his personality. He’s good for Dabi-kun, at least.” 

Ah, so she was calling him “Dabi” now. Rei knows that he first started doing that right after she was sent away, but their family had refused to call him by that name. Perhaps they were warming up to it, but Rei instinctively called him “Touya.” She would have to fix that, she supposed. 

“Alright, and how about your siblings? Can I talk to them?”, Rei wondered, a bit of hope leaking into her voice. As much as Fuyumi wished that they could talk to Rei, Endeavor didn’t know that she was talking to his “hysterical, off-the-rails wife”, and she didn’t want anyone being sucked into trouble. So, the fifteen-year-old lied with, “Shouto-chan's training, Natsuo-chan's in the shower, and Dabi-kun's with Shigaraki-san. He’s going into Heat, so they’re, you know…getting ready for that. They aren’t happy about it.” 

Rei was about to speak when her nurse motioned to the clock, indicating that she only had a minute or two left. Sighing, the thirty-six-year-old said reluctantly, “I have to go, sweetie. Please tell your siblings I said hello, and that I hope to see them soon. I’m ready to come home.” “I will. I love you, Oka-san”, Fuyumi whispered, almost like it was a secret. Rei smiled bittersweetly. “I love you too.” 

The phone clicked, and that was that. 

Fuyumi crept as stealthily as she could through the main hallway, slipping past her father’s office, grateful that the floors were hardwood so she could slide. They occasionally creaked, but she and her siblings prided themselves in memorizing every creaky floorboard so they could walk on eggshells without smashing any and releasing a demon. 

She could detect traces of frustration from Dad’s office, hinting that he was irritated over something about All Might…again. God, if Fuyumi could bet a dollar for the number of times he complained about the Number One Hero, she would be a billionaire instead of a millionaire. 

That wasn’t an exaggeration. 

Walking past the staircase, her nose was attacked with an onslaught of sugary pheromones, and she flinched. There was no doubt that Shigaraki was dropping neck-deep into his Heat by now, and she spotted Dabi on the enormous couch in the living room, feet propped on the glass table, albeit the fact that Dad or Ms. Mai would kill him if they saw him do that. 

Judging by his scent and tension-filled demeanor, he was doing everything in his power to not charge up there and pounce on his partner. He was gripping a pillow so hard that fingerprint-shaped scorch-marks were imprinted on them, and it was beyond obvious that he was going into Rut, but not wanting to act upon it. She applauded him internally for that, and walked over to pat his shoulder reassuringly. 

“I get that you want to prevent doing this, and I’m very proud of you for that, but I want to watch TV and I don’t feel like being stuck on the couch while you have a hard-on. At least, you know…go fix that in the bathroom or something”, Fuyumi ordered, tugging on his sleeve to coerce him to leave. 

Dabi jerked out of her hold and raised his hackles, bristling with hostility. “Don’t touch me! I just…I’m trying to stay away from there…so long as Enji doesn’t come out, I don’t…fuck…have to go up there”, the Alpha rasped, squirming in his seat and reeking of pheromones. 

Fuyumi heaved a sigh, and repeated, “That’s why I said for you to fix THAT elsewhere. You’re my brother, so I’m not very keen on seeing you be turned on.” Her sibling groaned, dropping his head in his hands, twisting his fingers into obsidian locks. “It’s not fair! I didn’t want this; Tomura-chan didn’t want this! I-I don’t get why we have to do this!” 

His sister crossed her arms; a sign that she was about to give him a lecture. As much as he didn’t want to hear her ramble, she usually had incredible points, so he reluctantly lowered his defenses.

“I think you’re forgetting that between the two of you, you’re privileged. Yes, you were married without your consent and will likely start a family soon, but you don’t have to stay home and take care of the pups. You don’t have to be a housewife whose only purpose is to be pregnant and do chores. You can still go to school, hang out with friends, go to college, and have a career. Tomura-san can’t have ANY of that now; the most he would be allowed to get is a GED, and half of the Omegas in the world can’t even get that. 

“You’ve had a few rights taken away, but he’s had everything taken away. So, I’m sorry that you have to go through this because of our society’s and Oto-san's backwards views, but you should put yourself in Tomura-san's shoes. He went from going to school and living with his parents one minute to being pulled out of school and living with us the next. You’ll get to have a social life, but the most he’ll ever have is just talking with other Omega parents. 

“Plus, there’s an age difference. You’re sixteen; he’s fourteen. It may not seem like too much, but a lot can change between those few years. You’ve seen a bit more of the world than him; he just started high-school while you’re in your junior year. He, even more than you, just wants to have an outside life, and he can’t now. So, I’m sorry that you have to do this, but think before you complain next time.” 

Dabi was rendered speechless. 

Damn, that was like a kick in the shin and a fist to the mouth. It took a lot to make him guilty, but that lecture/pep talk did result in him rubbing his neck awkwardly, somewhat ashamed. 

Meanwhile, up the stairs and down a hall of bedrooms, Shigaraki was grimacing as Ms. Mai tightened the sash around his waist, giving his hips a more “hourglass” shape. He was extremely uncomfortable, both from what he was forced to wear and the bodily displeasure that came from a Heat. He had his every four months or so, which was a common pattern for Omegas, and they usually lasted about four days. 

The fourteen-year-old’s lips quivered. When he would go into Heat at home, his parents would place ice packs along his overheated body and fetch him water and snacks and comfort him when he was in the worst, most painful stages. Them being Betas assured that nothing inappropriate would happen, but at the moment, he was being over-sexualized and he hated it with a passion. 

“Don’t worry, my dear; once we get you on a proper diet, your curves will be more prominent”, Ms. Mai reminded him in a delighted tone, and he automatically protested with, “I don’t want to change my body to go by your fucking standards! This is bullshit! It’s my body, so it’s my choice, and I don’t wanna fucking do this!” 

The brown-eyed woman’s expression tightened, accentuating her wrinkles. “Watch your mouth! That is no way for an Omega to talk, and we have discussed this already. Your body belongs to your Alpha; I’m sorry, but you do not have a say in this. It’s traditional for Omegas to dress in kimonos like this one to lure their Alpha in, so you are going to stay in this until he enters and allow him to do as he pleases. Understood?” 

Shigaraki rarely became emotional enough to cry, but he was on the fucking edge at this point. “But he doesn’t want to do this either! Why else do you think he hasn’t come up here yet?”, he shouted, clenching his gloved hands into fists, overall angry enough to spit. The housekeeper placed her hands on her hips and shot back, “Why are you being so disobedient? You should be flattered that a family as prestigious as the Todorokis are interested in you. It’s an honor to be chosen by a family like theirs, so respect that honor and behave as you should.” 

He was about to argue when a wave of heat crashed over him, and he gasped sharply, the pheromones increasing tenfold. Even from here, he could tell Dabi was slowly being pulled in, and Shigaraki himself was gradually losing a sense of morality. The little voice in the back of his head was chanting, “Mate! Let him bite you! Breed! Breed! BREED!" 

Whimpering, he lowered to his knees, panting heavily as Ms. Mai clasped her hands together, her excitement sickening him to his stomach. “Don’t worry, dear; in no time, you’ll have a litter, and you will realize just how happy this will make you”, she promised, but Shigaraki shook his head frantically, the words on the tip of his tongue but refusing to formulate. 

She checked the bedroom to make sure everything was in order (they had cleaned Dabi’s room and rearranged some of the furniture, much to his and Shigaraki’s dismay), before exiting to retrieve the other teenager. Shigaraki hugged himself, vision blurring from unshed tears. He didn’t want to do this; he’s repeated that in his mind more times than he could count, but couldn’t get himself to stop. 

Suddenly, there was a crash and a scream from downstairs, and he recognized the voice as Endeavor’s. Instinctively cowering near Dabi’s bed, he muffled a moan into the mattress when he could smell his Alpha approaching. Mine…mine…mine…mine, mine, mine, MINE! 

The door swung open, and Dabi was literally thrown in by his father, with the towering wall of muscle standing in the doorway, flaming hair illuminating the bedroom. “Disobey me again and see what happens, Touya”, he snarled, slamming the door and locking it from the outside. Dabi scrambled back to the very opposite side of the room, sucking in a breath through his teeth by the addictive aroma of an Omega in Heat. His head was saying no, but his body was saying yes, and he had no fucking idea what to do. 

Shigaraki was also in the dark, reigning his instincts back as best he could, but when he caught a whiff of Dabi’s Rut, his eyes darkened with lust. “A-Alpha…Alpha, please…”, he begged, reaching out with a shaky hand, but then jerking it back when he realized what he had said. Dabi shook his head, pulling on his hair to keep himself under control, but ultimately losing this hormonal war. 

“Tomura-chan, before w-we officially lose what little c-common sense we have, I’m sorry for w-whatever I do. I really am”, Dabi stuttered, writhing in place and mouth salivating from the fantasy of licking that scarred neck and biting down and making the other his. The fellow teenager said something similar, but his apology fell upon deaf ears as the animalistic nature buried within both of them exploded out. 

Dabi lunged and snatched Shigaraki by the collar, yanking him forward and smashing their lips together. Motherfucker, he tasted like ambrosia, and as they collapsed onto the mattress and discarded all common sense, they briefly stared at each other apologetically. 

Ms. Mai’s first line when he went into Heat resurfaced in Shigaraki’s memories, and his vision turned blurry again at the twisted, ugly truth behind it; the truth that had been spoken to Todoroki Rei sixteen years prior, back when she was still Achikita Rei: 

"Your body is asking for it, so listen to it. In the end, it's all because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and "Life Overtakes Me" will be updated soon.


	4. The Todoroki Method of Eliminating Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki's worst fear comes to life, and he realizes that so long as he's living in the Todoroki house, he's not a person. Just property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Forced teenage pregnancy, physical abuse, and an anxiety attack. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> Damn, it's been a rough week. Everything is fine and great until two of your family members get the coronavirus sigh. Anyway, I finally got this chapter done! Yay! 
> 
> Enjoy.

In this retched household, everyone had a language. 

When Enji would scrape his chopsticks over the tablecloth by an inch, it spelled trouble at the dinner table. Slamming cupboards and dropping dishes in the sink, creating a warped rhapsody too jagged for the eardrums, was his language. Stomping up the staircase, resulting in each floorboard creaking or bending, was his language. 

Meanwhile, Rei’s was calmer. Humming while dusting off bookshelves and tapping her pointer fingers on flat surfaces was her language; a stark contrast to Enji’s. 

Fuyumi would flip pages in her textbooks and type rapidly on her laptop. Natsuo would dash down the hall and occasionally launch a toy into the wall. Shouto would tread mutely through the halls, his presence only known by the pitter-patter of his sore feet. Dabi would blast his metal music and abuse his drumsticks. 

Even Ms. Mai had a language, which was usually her muttering under her breath about chores that needed completing, or scribbling down grocery lists. But Shigaraki…he didn’t really have his own language yet. On one hand, he cursed excessively and often slammed doors so roughly, they trembled on their hinges. But, on the other hand, he was commonly reclusive, tapping away on his phone screen in the privacy of his and Dabi’s bedroom. 

Speaking of which, Shigaraki was suspecting that he would have an invasion of said privacy within the next five minutes, and was mentally bracing himself for that. He was currently curled up under the heaviest duvet Dabi owned, surrounded by other blankets and pillows and a shirt or two belonging to his mate. The only light came from his phone screen, casting a beam of blue across his pale complexion. 

Despite his bladder crying for him to go relieve himself, he didn’t want to leave the comforts of his king-sized mattress for two reasons: he didn’t want to risk running into Ms. Mai, and standing up made him nauseated. In fact, pretty much any motion triggered his gag reflex, so he stayed as still as he could manage, distracting himself with "Don’t Hug Me, I’m Scared" (translated into Japanese). 

The two-faced characters and psychedelic sequences temporarily caught his attention, aiding him in forgetting about the world beyond his bedroom door. He didn’t want to acknowledge that world, especially not when Ms. Mai was counting every calorie he ate and replacing his wardrobe and waving a pregnancy test in his face. 

Yes, he has been vomiting for the past week-and-a-half, but he refused to talk about it. When Ms. Mai would mention it or Dabi would ask about it, he would brush the questions off. 

He knew from instinct that he was most likely expecting, but why did it have to be his problem? Why were they so adamant on terraforming his emotional state from neutral to fucking hysterical? It rubbed him the wrong way on so many levels, itching under his skin as if his muscles were made from poison ivy. 

Swallowing audibly, he skipped to the next episode as his stomach protested, both from hunger and the urge to vomit. He didn’t enjoy eating breakfast anymore because he would either throw up before eating and then throw up after, or feel fine before breakfast and lose everything minutes after the last bite. 

Of course, Ms. Mai would still force him to do his daily chores afterwards whether he had the energy to or not, and was ordering him new clothes. No way in hell would he wear the horribly-revealing outfits she was browsing through for him; he would rather disintegrate his own face off. Actually, that wasn’t a terrible idea, except that his Quirk didn’t work on himself. 

Figures. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the scent of cleaning supplies and soba plagued his senses. It was such a backwards combination that it made his nausea a million times worse, and he snatched up the bin he was keeping near the bed just as Ms. Mai entered. He was violently ill, vomiting up the remains of his dinner, phone discarded and show forgotten. The housekeeper aided him in sitting up so he wouldn’t spill the bin’s contents, and rubbed his back in a circular motion as he threw up again. 

As much as he wanted to smack her hand away and scream at her to scram, he was exhausted and currently coughing up thickened saliva, which only disgusted him more. Ms. Mai handed him a glass of water which he begrudgingly accepted, throat sore and mouth twisted into a grimace from the aftertaste. 

“I think it’s about time you took the test, dear. If you keep making yourself be in the dark, it’s only going to get worse. If you’re expecting, we can get you the right medication to ease your morning sickness. Wouldn’t you like that?”, she negotiated, but the Omega shook his head, rasping, “I don’t wanna know! I don’t NEED to know! It’s fucking stupid!” 

The Alpha narrowed her eyes; a silent warning that she would retrieve the meter stick if he kept talking back to her. But, Shigaraki was famous for being defiant, so he stood his ground, matching her glare with an equal amount of venom. Eventually, she sighed deeply and removed the bin from his lap, before snatching up his shirt collar and yanking him out of bed with a surprising amount of strength for a sixty-year-old. 

He yelped in shock and tugged against her grip, but she had a titanium hold, and practically dragged him to the bathroom. She pushed him onto the toilet, kicked the door closed, and handed him the test, stating firmly, “Since you’re choosing to be immature, we’ll have to do this the hard way. We’re staying in here until you take it. I can wait all day, dear.” 

Shigaraki gaped. Did she really think he would piss in front of her? If so, she must have her head in the clouds, but…maybe, on second thought, it would be better if he knew. Although the odds were stacked against him, maybe he could convince her to let him have an abortion if it came back positive… 

Mumbling a complaint under his breath, he then asked her to at least turn around. Respecting that wish, she did as he asked, and the fourteen-year-old lifted the lid and sat back down, pulling the test from its packaging. Inhaling sharply, he put it between his legs and waited, anxiety making his skin grow cold. 

After about five minutes, he handed it to her without looking, screwing his eyes shut while she examined the result. The rosewater fragrance of happiness wafted through the room, and he set his head in his hands as she exclaimed, “It’s positive! Congrats, my dear. Your Alpha and Endeavor-sama will be so pleased.” 

The foul odor of distress radiated from him, smelling of rotten food and rust after a rainstorm. Twisting his gloved fingers into his overgrown bangs, he yelled, “I don’t want this! Dabi-chan doesn’t want this! You can’t make me do this! It’s my fucking body and it’s my fucking life! I have a say in what I can do, and I don’t want this, you CUNT!” 

The movement was so quick, he hardly foresaw it, but suddenly, a searing pain bloomed through his cheek. He clutched it as Ms. Mai glared down at him, mouth pressed into a tight line, accentuating her wrinkles. 

Then, she bent down with her hands propped on her knees, and she growled through gritted teeth, “I do not care about what you want. Your only purpose is to please your Alpha and produce good children. You can argue and debate and whine all you want, but you’re an Omega. Your feelings are invalid. No one cares about what you want, dear. In the end, you’re just a waste of space who was lucky enough to catch the eye of a Todoroki. Know your place, do your chores, serve your Alpha, and DO NOT speak to me like that again. Are we clear?” 

Shigaraki hasn’t cried since the day he was adopted when he was six, but the dry faucets behind his eyes suddenly burst, and next thing he knew, he was sobbing uncontrollably while Ms. Mai exited to call Endeavor. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shut his eyes tight and imagined Sako and Kurogiri hugging him; promising him that everything would be fine. 

His scent gland tingled, and there was a tugging in his chest. He was instinctively longing for his Alpha to comfort him, but Dabi was at school, indulging in the privilege of being permitted to have an education and a social life. Why did he get to have everything while Shigaraki was left with nothing but ruined pride? It was so fucking infuriating. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed in the bathroom, but he didn’t want to leave. Flushing the toilet and fixing his clothes, he then sat against the marble bath and hugged his knees to his chest, crying into his arms. Ms. Mai’s words replayed in his head, over and over and over again. 

“Your feelings are invalid.”

“In the end, you’re just a waste of space…” 

“Your only purpose is to please your Alpha…” 

“No one cares about what you want.” 

"Your feelings are invalid." 

"Your feelings are invalid." 

And with a shattered resolve, he believed it. 

....

By the time the sky was transitioning from violet to obsidian, everyone knew that Shigaraki was pregnant, including his parents and Rei. Dabi and his siblings had found out on their way home from school, and had called Rei to inform her of the news. Meanwhile, Shigaraki called Sako and Kurogiri, and had cried to them for almost an hour about how unfair it all was. Thank fuck Shigaraki couldn’t see them when they were talking, because they had been bawling their eyes out too. Goddamnit, they never should have given into Endeavor’s threats. 

Ms. Mai had insisted that it should be celebrated, but Shigaraki just wanted to bash his head into a wall and hope that he had a brain hemorrhage. He was terrified, overly stressed, exhausted, and physically feeling like shit, both from the lingering nausea and the bruise on his cheek and the red lines along his shoulders from the housekeeper smacking him with her meter stick when he didn’t do a chore correctly. Seriously, how was there a wrong way to scrub a window? 

Dinner was awkward, to put it nicely. 

Shigaraki and Dabi didn’t acknowledge each other, and Fuyumi had attempted to congratulate them, but clicked her mouth shut when she saw just how dismayed her new brother-in-law was. He didn’t eat much, instead just pushing his salad around with his chopsticks, imagining that they were jungles and the dressing was lava forged by his rage. 

Despite one of his numerous chores being to clean up after everyone, he simply stood and left as soon as he got the chance. Ms. Mai and Endeavor had yelled at him to return and do his job, but Dabi had snarled at them to leave his mate alone, before he followed his Omega upstairs. The remaining siblings sat in silence, forgetting about their food in favor of staring at the staircase, listening to the faint screaming from Shigaraki and the counters from Dabi. 

Shouto scowled; they were just “Endeavor and Rei 2.0” in his eyes. Sure, they mostly got along now, but in five years time, they would be fighting 24/7 and threatening each other and trashing the idea that they ever loved each other. 

He could detect the salty scent of tears; he could always tell when someone older than him was about to cry. That was almost comedic, since he was basically a sentient black hole, absent of all emotions. 

While their dysfunctional family cleared the table, Shigaraki spat at his Alpha, “Don’t fucking act like you know how I feel! You don’t have to fucking stay home and raise a bunch of pups and waste your fucking life away doing shit that you hate! I can NEVER live the life I had ever again, so don’t pretend that you know how I feel! Don’t pretend that you give a shit! Just fuck off and leave me alone!” 

Dabi actually flinched, both from those nasty words and the overwhelming stench of distress and devastation. Shigaraki was hysterical, scratching at his neck until skin tore and hot blood oozed onto his bitten nails, waterfalls rushing down his narrow cheeks. He had never seen the other cry before, but he despised it greatly. Witnessing his Omega suffer was making his scent gland burn right where the bite-mark was, and his heartstrings tangled up painfully, yanking his emotions back-and-forth. 

“I know you’re upset, but you need to calm down! We should talk about this, but I don’t want you working yourself into a goddamn anxiety attack! Just breathe!”, Dabi ordered, careful to not use Alpha Speech by mistake. If he used that tactic, Shigaraki would surely leave him with scars, if not worse. 

The blue-haired boy hyperventilated and kept clawing at his neck, screaming at the top of his lungs, “Don’t tell me to fucking calm down! You have everything and I have fucking nothing! You c-can keep going to school and live, but I-I-I’m stuck here, fucking pregnant and b-being taught to be a housewife! I don’t wanna be t-that! My feelings aren’t f-fucking invalid!” 

The sixteen-year-old grimaced; his stomach was twisting and his thoughts were racing, as if he was connected to Shigaraki on an emotional level. In ways, they probably were because of their bond, and he didn’t want to go to bed feeling so shitty. 

More importantly, he didn’t want Shigaraki going to bed feeling shitty. 

So, against his better judgement, he stepped forward and wrapped his muscular arms around Shigaraki’s torso, hugging him tightly and carrying him to their bed as the Omega kicked and hissed and shrieked profanity. He dropped into their nest, pulling the fourteen-year-old against his chest, and pressed Shigaraki’s ear to right where his heart was. 

The smaller boy protested for a minute or two, sobbing through gritted teeth and writhing in his grasp, but eventually sagged as all the energy flowed out of him. 

Sniffling and whimpering, he listened to the rhythmic beat of Dabi’s heart and the steady rise-and-fall from his breathing. Dabi rubbed his inner wrists over Shigaraki’s, scenting him as he nosed his scent-gland, inhaling his aroma of butterscotch, cotton-candy, and something foreign. Something new, indicating that his partner was, indeed, pregnant. 

Dabi couldn’t exactly register that right now, so he settled for kissing Shigaraki’s scent gland and petting his hair, whispering praises and compliments to him. The Omega quickly grew tired, curling up into that radiating warmth, murmuring with a hoarse voice, “…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have s-said that you don’t k-know how I feel. I know this’ll change s-stuff for you too.” 

“Shh, you’ve got nothing to say sorry for, baby. I get that this sucks; heh, it really fucking sucks. But, if we have to do this, we’ll do it right; we won’t fuck it up like Enji did, okay? And when I’m eighteen, we can leave here and do things our way. And, I will never let anyone treat you like you’re worthless again; the next time Mai or that bastard mess with you, I’ll fuck them up.” 

Shigaraki didn’t like exposing his vulnerabilities, but he allowed himself to be rocked back-and-forth and petted and loved until the claws of slumber were wracking up his spine, demanding his presence in a far-off place. And so, he nervously removed his metaphorical armor, and further curled up in Dabi’s embrace until exhaustion overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought and stay tuned! Thanks for reading and stay safe out there!


	5. The Book of Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei has an ominous dream, and is then told a shocking piece of news by Dabi. She knows that something big is coming, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dream character death and discussion of teenage pregnancy. If you're sensitive to either of these, please do not read! 
> 
> Hey everyone, I'm back! 
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently, but I've had major writers block for days. It's finally leaving me (knock on wood), so I should be updating more. 
> 
> I promise that "Life Overtakes Me" will be updated soon, but I've also been distracted by a "Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba" story that I'm working on, which will be posted soon. Please check that out if you're interested! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

They were all clad in white. 

Crowds and groups and batches. 

Classes and families and varieties of people. 

There were no familiar faces, and yet, there was a warped aura of companionship between her and them. She didn’t understand it, but she was still mutely compelled to march forward with them. She, too, was wearing only white; the same as her hair. It perplexed her, and while she marched with these strange, apparition-like people, she wondered where they were going in such a hurry. 

The sky above was darker than obsidian, vacant of stars or the Moon or even an airplane. She furrowed her brow; surely, light pollution wasn’t that severe? They were walking down the middle of a road, but there were no vehicles or working street-lamps. Everything was darkened, and she frowned as she continued down this wayward path with this growing crowd of strangers. 

Whenever they passed a quaint little house or towering apartment, people would exit said buildings with white clothing and ghostly, white eyes. All were missing their irises and pupils, and she felt panic well up in her chest. Were her eyes like that too? 

Suddenly, there was a booming voice. An echoing, powerful vocalization that caused the ground to shudder and the leaves in the trees to rustle. Everyone approached the source of the voice except for her, for she was too stunned and vaguely seasick. In a mere moment, she went from walking in the front to straying behind in the back, despite thousands of people passing her. 

“I understand that this movement is controversial and will likely spark protests and outrage, but it is for the greater good! We are inherently evil, for we have polluted the environment and slaughtered each other in unrighteous wars, but this is the first step to washing us of our sins! When we lock away the weakest links of our ever-growing chain, we are becoming stronger as a worldwide community! When we assign our weakest links to bear our children and serve us the fruits of their labors, they are ultimately benefiting us! We are the greatest, so we shall not allow ourselves to be dirtied by this filth! We, and only we, are the kings.” 

She stiffened, shoulders hunching and fists clenching. The speaker was standing upon a podium on an enormous stage, but his face was invisible to all. And yet, his mere presence was petrifying, and it showed in the trembling hands and quivering lips and lowered gazes of her fellow marchers. 

Light-gray eyes traveling across the crowd, they landed on a figure being dragged onto the stage. With his snow-white hair, orangish-gray irises, and a fair complexion, his appearance was familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on his name. There was a twisting sensation in her stomach, like she was being rocked on a carnival ride, and sweat accumulated on her forehead. 

Why was she panicking? 

She didn’t know this person…well, she didn’t think she did…did she? 

The man without a face pulled out a machete, glinting and in pristine condition. The pup, who couldn’t be older than eleven or twelve, cried to the audience for protection, but received no sympathy. When the blade slashed across his throat, she wailed at the top of her lungs, but didn’t know why. 

When he collapsed onto the ground, staring up at nothing and everything, she continued to sob and pull at her hair, but why? 

Why was she mourning? 

Multiple pairs of hands grabbed her, practically carrying her to the stage. She thrashed and struggled and bared her teeth, but to no avail. Shoved onto the stage, her socked foot squelched, and she glanced down to see the white material being soaked with crimson. She clasped a hand over her mouth, both disgusted and horrified. 

The machete was placed in front of her windpipe, and she screwed her eyes shut tightly. “Don’t be afraid. This is the easiest part”, the voice promised, but it was…different. It was high-pitch and uneven, reminding her of a boy going through puberty, but she mumbled, “No”, and kept her eyelids glued together. 

“Maybe you’ll be less afraid if you look at me. I’m not that scary”, the voice laughed, and she cracked them open just slightly to see a petite boy who couldn’t possibly reach her neck enough to kill her efficiently. He wasn’t holding a weapon either; in fact, there was nothing in his grasp. The crowd was gone, the stage was gone, the corpse was gone. It was just them, in this unfamiliar neighborhood, with an unfamiliar sky. 

“And…a-and why will I be l-less afraid if I look at you?”, she stuttered, lowering her gaze to make proper eye contact. His eyes were blank too, but his hair was a shock of pastel-blue. With both missing and extremely-crooked teeth, his smile was odd, and at least four beauty marks dotted his sickeningly-pale face. He couldn’t be taller than 4’7, but possessed a certain maturity that made her question if he was really a child. 

He gently instructed her to lower to her knees, and she reluctantly did as she was told. She couldn’t detect a scent from him, as if he didn’t have a scent gland. When she reached his eye-level, he placed a hand on either cheek, palms colder than a cadaver in the most brutal of snowstorms. 

Faces mere inches from each other, he exhaled, and a cloud of mist evaporated into the air. Holding her face, he stared at her for a minute or two, before cracking another smile. It appeared pitying, but also amused. Their foreheads pressed together, and he spoke in not quite a whisper, but not quite a regular tone. 

“Something big is about to happen. The world isn’t gonna be quiet anymore”, he informed her, and she frowned, whispering, “What d-do you mean?” “I think you already know. The world is about to turn very loud…”, he trailed off, and then leaned his forehead against hers with more force than before. 

She parted her lips to speak, but he interrupted her with eleven simple words: “Something big is coming. It’s time to get to work, Rei-san.” 

....

Rei awakened with a gasp so loud, anyone would have thought she had been resuscitated. Drenched in sweat and clothes sticking to her dampened skin, she panted and twisted her fingers into her sheets, eyes flicking in every direction. Early morning light seeped in through the blinds, casting bars of gold across the mattress, and she rubbed a hand down her face. 

She recalled an essay Fuyumi had written for her Psychology class about the purpose of complicated nightmares (and yes, it was over complicated nightmares specifically). She had researched every foundation of a nightmare, and had explained that they are normally based off of paranoia and situations in the real world that trigger copious amounts of stress. For example, a dream about a plane crashing commonly symbolized the person feeling as if they’re going into a downward spiral, whether from work issues, family problems, or otherwise. 

And yet, Rei had no fucking idea what that twisted nightmare could possibly mean. Yes, she was stressed from the ridiculous fact that Dabi was going to be a father at such a young age, but this dream didn’t really have anything to do with that from as far as she could tell. Well…maybe it did? 

There was a knock at the door, and Hamasaki poked her head in. “Happy Halloween! How are you…”, the nurse trailed off when she smelled distress wafting off of the other, and questioned, “Is everything okay?” As much as Rei wanted to go on a tangent to her about just how weird this dream was, she knew Hamasaki would be obligated to tell her psychiatrist, which in turn would probably change her medication again. Yeah, she didn’t need a repeat of last time…or the time before that. 

Wait, it was Halloween already? Damn, time was messing her up. 

Waving her hand in a disregarding gesture, Rei promised, “It was just a dream. I can’t remember it anyway.” She was lying through her teeth, but Hamasaki seemed to believe her. The younger woman entered with Rei’s breakfast and cup of meds, placed it on the table, and told her, “Don’t forget, Touya-san will be here in an hour.” 

Rei stood on unsteady legs and sat back down at the table, stating, “I thought Fuyumi-chan was coming.” Hamasaki shook her head, informing her, “They called again and said that Fuyumi-san had a really important field trip that she couldn’t get out of, so Touya-san's coming instead.” The Omega had a sinking feeling that her eldest son was coming to tell her about Shigaraki and how fucked up this situation was, but perhaps they could catch up on other subjects. 

The next hour went by in a hazy blur, with her doing everything on autopilot, from eating to showering to following Hamasaki to the lobby. She didn’t understand why visitations could only be in the lobby, but it was better than not seeing her children at all, she supposed. 

Waiting made her anxious, so she fiddled with the hem of her shirt to distract herself. There were a million questions bouncing through her brain that she wanted to ask Dabi, but felt that she should break it down to just a couple. Despite him coming to see her, she didn’t want to talk about herself; she just wanted to know how he was doing. 

Eventually, she spotted a figure clad in black and silver step up to the front desk, sign themselves in, and glance around the lobby. Rei waved to him, and Dabi gave her a ghost of a smile, speed-walking over but halting when he reached her. He looked like he wanted to hug her, but was hesitant, and instead muttered, “Hey, Oka-san.” 

The greeting was uncharacteristically shy, as if he was saying hello to a stranger that intrigued him rather than his own flesh and blood. Their gazes interlocked, like friends that hadn’t spoken in decades noticing each other from across a traffic-plagued road. It wasn’t actually decades, but eleven months was far too long, and Rei stood up, outstretching her arms in a cautious, yet welcoming gesture. 

Her eldest son stepped forward slowly; carefully. That was understandable, given Rei’s rocky history with Alphas, but never would she be terrified of her precious firstborn. When he leaned into her embrace, she wrapped her frigid arms around his muscular form tightly, her skin tingling from his radiating heat clashing with her freezing temperature. 

To—no, Dabi—buried his face against the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of sugar and orchids. It reminded him of safety; of a slightly jaded, yet compassionate warrior who protected her children until the very moment she was dragged out of her home against her will, screaming apologies to the finale of her womb. 

Her head only went up to his chin, and she commented on that. “Yeah, but the doctor said I probably won’t grow anymore. I bet Natsuo’s gonna be taller than me; he’s growing like a weed”, Dabi replied with a hint of lightheartedness, though it was blanketed by exhaustion. It was obvious that he was worn-out, if the heavy bags under his ocean eyes were anything to go by. 

Rei released him but grasped his calloused hand; his was twice the size of hers, but hers was smoother, like ice over a lake. She pulled him to the couch she had claimed, where they sat side-by-side, and Rei used her other hand to comb it through his obsidian hair. “When did you get it dyed?”, she inquired, and her sixteen-year-old replied, “Right after you left. That’s when I started going by Dabi too. I just…needed a good change, you know?” 

His mother nodded solemnly, when a new mark caught her eye. Without asking for permission, she hooked a finger on the collar of his shirt and pulled it down his shoulder to examine the bite-mark on his scent gland, which was situated in the crook of his neck. He would have growled in warning, except that this was his mother, so unlike rude strangers or nosy siblings that he would snap at, he couldn’t with her. She had a right to know, and that’s why he was here. 

“So…I see you’re fully mated. How is this Shigaraki-san person? Fuyumi-chan said he’s quite the handful”, Rei chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. The teenager snorted a laugh, sighing, “Handful is an understatement. He argues with Mai all the time, refuses to do chores, and called Enji an asshole. Right to his face.” 

Rei gaped, genuinely shellshocked. Immediately, anxiousness emitted from her scent gland, sour and rotten. Dabi hurriedly tried to backpedal, but she shook her head, insisting, “It’s alright. I just…did he get hurt? Is he okay?” The Alpha’s broad shoulders lowered, and he informed her, “Luckily, he didn’t get hurt. Enji’s face turned redder than a motherfucker though. He looked like he was gonna lose his shit, but then Ms. Mai distracted him with something and Shigaraki-chan ran off.” 

“Well, that’s good. And how is school?”, Rei inquired, but Dabi changed the subject, wanting to know about her experiences. The Omega waved her hand, telling him, “Oh, there’s nothing exciting. I think this has helped me quite a lot, but I want to come home. I miss you and your siblings so much. And, most of the staff here are Alphas, which bothers me.” 

Suddenly, it was Dabi’s turn to appear distressed, and he avoided eye contact as he murmured, “Do I freak you out? You know, with being an Alpha and looking like…like him?” His mother scoffed, draping an arm over his shoulders, a gentle smile on her ivory face. “Of course not. You’re kind and protective; all the things he’s not. Plus, you don’t look that much like him now, with that hair and all those piercings.” 

Dabi smirked. “What do you mean? I’ve only gotten two since you left; my lip and my tongue”, he announced, sticking out his tongue to reveal a silver barbell, along with a hoop on his bottom lip. Rei sighed with exasperation, complaining, “Don’t get too many, or you’ll lose your handsomeness. I’ll always think you’re handsome since I’m your mother, but others may not. Does Shigaraki-san like them?” 

To her surprise, her son blushed. Never, in his sixteen years of being on this Earth, has she had the opportunity to see him embarrassed. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he muttered, “He, uh…well, he likes to play with the lip ring. Not gonna say how; he just does.” Rei laughed lightly, but knew that her son wasn’t here just for small talk. He and Shigaraki mated around eight weeks prior, so she was guessing that he was going to inform her of something. Either way, she already knew what it was. 

Mother’s intuition, after all. 

“Speaking of Shigaraki-san, do you know if he…”, she trailed off when she saw Dabi tense up, but to her surprise, she didn’t need to coax him to speak. Instead, he said straightforwardly, “He is. We found out a week ago. He actually had his first ultrasound today, and, uh…well, we got more than what we bargained for.” 

“A litter?”, Rei questioned with widened eyes, and he nodded, murmuring, “Three. He wasn’t happy, but I’m not either. He’s in denial, but I am too, I guess. A year ago, we didn’t think that shit would turn out like this, so…it’s weird.” 

“I’ve been in your shoes. As you know, I was young when I had you; I wasn’t a teenager, but close enough to it. But, you’re a teenager and so is he, so I’m going to try to be checked out of here soon. And don’t try to argue with me on it; I can’t stand your father, but you’re having three pups, so you’ll need extra help. Parenting isn’t easy.” 

Dabi swallowed audibly. “If you’re getting help here, I think you should stay. So long as that bastard’s in our house, I…fuck, I don’t want you to be there. You deserve better than him, and I don’t want him hurting you again.” “I know, but this is important. Parenting is more than just buying toys and feeding them. It’s rough and it can be challenging, so you’ll need help. But, I’ve been meaning to ask: why was Enji-san interested in him? Fuyumi-chan said he’s related to Shimura Nana, but that’s all I know.” 

The Alpha was anything but a history buff; hell, he barely passed his sophomore year (the main reason was that he didn’t care enough, not that he didn’t know his shit). But, he had researched this behind Shigaraki’s back, so he could actually provide an educational explanation. 

“Well, to start, she was the Number One Hero during the Golden Age. As you know, most rich families try to marry their kids off to other rich families, but Tomura-chan comes from a middle-class home, so I was kinda confused. It turns out that every single family member on both sides of Tomura-chan's family were Alphas. Nana was, along with her husband, their son, their son’s wife, her parents, etc. Tomura-chan is the only known Omega in their bloodline, so my hunch is that Enji thinks he’ll produce only Alpha pups. Plus, his dad and Nana were hella rich, so he likely has at least some of their money in his name.” 

Rei scoffed. “He’s the only Omega? I’ve never heard of a family like that”, she confessed, and Dabi nodded. “Yeah, it’s hella weird. I feel really bad for him, Oka-san. If he ended up being an Alpha, he wouldn’t have to go through this bullshit. Neither of us would.” 

That was a fair assessment, but there was no point dwelling on ‘what-ifs’ and ‘could have beens.’ Rei had wasted too many years of her life on those, and didn’t want Dabi being the same way. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I understand what you’re going through, so I’ll help you with this. And, well…I think you’ll be great at raising them”, she assured him, ruffling his hair. Although, she couldn’t control her sliver of doubt. Dabi and Enji were complete opposites, but she’s witnessed Dabi have an outburst once or twice. They were loud, they were unpredictable, and they were dangerous when his Quirk sub-consciously activated. 

But, she had faith in him, and in this Shigaraki person. So, she supposed she would just have to wait for her psychiatrist to release her, but how long would that be? How much would she miss in the meantime? She looked back at the dream she had, that stranger’s line replaying in her head. 

"Something big is coming. It's time to get to work, Rei-san." 

Is this what that person was referencing to? She was honestly at a loss, but she could tell by Dabi’s news and that dream that that apparition was likely correct. 

Something big was coming, and she was blind to the threat of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! They're very much appreciated! Stay tuned and stay safe.


	6. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi was known for being irresponsible sometimes, but this was the icing on top of the cake. The sheer seriousness of this situation doesn't hit him until he makes it to the hospital, where he realizes: it's time to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fighting, blood, underage drinking, teenage pregnancy, miscarriage scare, and physical abuse. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> This chapter is dark, folks. But, a lot happens, so it's important. Also, do you guys think I should add honorifics? I speak a little Japanese so I know honorifics are commonly used, so should I add them? I'm thinking of doing so. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Shit, I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead." 

Dabi had a tendency to not ever consider the consequences of his actions. For example, he shoplifted when he was eight, and earned a smack across the cheek as punishment. Of course, he continued to act out, but maybe this was breaking the surface of limitation. In fact, he didn’t even realize that his darling little mate had wandered off until he pressed his fourth beer bottle to his lips and noticed the wedding ring on his finger. 

The reflection of rainbow lights had caught his attention, and he had gradually realized that Shigaraki was no longer beside him. Actually, when he had sniffed the air, he couldn’t catch a whiff of his Omega at all, and an instinctive panic had bloomed in his chest, coiling through his ribs like a boa constrictor. 

And so, he had thrown his beer aside, ignoring the squawk of protest when it spilled on someone, and was currently searching every nook and cranny of the two-story house, calling Shigaraki’s name like a madman. Contrary to others belief based on his reputation, he wasn’t just examining the kaleidoscopic terrain for some random hookup. He was looking for his pregnant mate, and clenched his jaw as his scent gland tingled, their bond steering him like a captain with a battleship. 

His friends watched him stumble through the packed living room and stretch above the crowd to locate a head of pastel-blue, overgrown hair, his nostrils flaring as he desperately sniffed the air for the fragrance of cotton candy and butterscotch. Fellow teenagers continued to dance and grind against each other as he was shoved and slammed into, but he snarled warnings to them and carried on. 

“He shouldn’t have brought Tomu-chan with him.” 

Toga Himiko, the host of this party of the century, had made it rather obvious when Dabi arrived with Shigaraki that she didn’t want his partner there. She didn’t have an issue with Omegas; her closest friend was one, after all; she was just concerned about Shigaraki getting his hands on alcohol or marijuana or some other inebriating drug, especially when expecting a litter. 

From what she had overheard, Dabi had convinced Shigaraki to accompany him, and they had snuck out once everyone else had been slumbering. So, technically, this was Dabi’s responsibility, but it was pitifully clear that he was too intoxicated to search efficiently. He was by no means a lightweight, but was swaying and tripping over literally everything on the goddamn floor, until Toga finally shouted to him, “Dabi-kun, get back here! We gotta talk!” 

At first, the sixteen-year-old waved her off and turned to scope a hallway, but she stood up and snatched his wrist, tugging him backwards. For someone so petite, she had a shocking amount of strength, and whipped him around so they were facing each other. He had to be almost two feet taller than her at least, but she was an Alpha as well, and knew how to use her resources. Plus, she wasn’t completely wasted; she was hardly even tipsy. 

Narrowing her golden, cat-like eyes, she growled, “Are you realizing now that it wasn’t a good idea to bring him? I told you that it would backfire, and you didn’t listen!” She and Dabi have known each other for four years; they have had their fair share of friendship-related rifts and repairs. But, overall, she loved him as a brother figure, and was pissed that he would be so selfish as to bring Shigaraki when he was in a vulnerable position. 

Dabi cocked his head, turquoise eyes slightly darkened from oncoming drowsiness. “The hell are you talking about? It’s fine; he just…you know, wandered off somewhere…”, the pierced male trailed off, losing focus on her to drag his gaze across the crowd yet again. 

Toga clutched his chin to yank his attention back to her, and she hissed through bared, razor-sharp teeth, “You convinced your pregnant mate to come with you to a party that’s full of alcohol and drugs and horny assholes. Did you even stop and think about how risky that is? If he wasn’t pregnant, I wouldn’t have a problem, but he is and you just let him do whatever the hell he wants!” 

Suddenly, the spicy stench of irritation wafted off of her companion, and Dabi hissed, “I didn’t manipulate him into going or some shit like that! He came ‘cause he wanted to; how was I supposed to know he would run off? He just…he should’ve stayed by me, but I’m gonna find him.” “Oh, he should’ve stayed by you? How about YOU should’ve stayed by HIM? It’s your job to protect him, but you barely even looked at him when you came in! If you ask me, Endeavor-sama is starting to rub off on you.” 

Okay, maybe she was a little drunk, because normally, she had enough common sense and human decency to not compare Dabi to his father. Aside from his occasional, temperamental outbursts, they were like two different galaxies, and she could practically see the blood boil just beneath his skin. 

Stepping forward, he lowered his head so their faces were mere inches apart, and snarled with waves of hostility radiating from him, “Do NOT compare me to that cunt! I’m nothing like him, and you’re one to talk!” Before she could ask him to elaborate, he continued on his own. 

“I know about you and Jin! You wanna talk about how you’re hooking up with another Alpha? ‘Cause in case you forgot, it’s illegal, but you’ve been eating face with him for almost a goddamn year! So don’t act like I’m doing something wrong when you’re literally breaking the law by being with him!” 

Toga didn’t think when she moved; she just acted on autopilot, and next thing she knew, Dabi had a line of scratches across his ivory cheek from her clawed fingers, and was staring at the blood on his fingers. They have had quarrels before, but had never progressed to the point of physical violence. But, they were under the influence and ticked off, so they circled, snarling and curling their lips back to bare their teeth. 

Most of the partygoers stopped their activities to watch, and started chanting, “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Magne lunged in-between them, her muscular frame blocking them from each other, and she exclaimed, “Both of you, quit acting like pups! Shigaraki-san is off somewhere doing God-knows-what, and you’re wasting your time getting in a petty fight!” 

But, her scolding fell upon deaf ears, and Dabi sidestepped past her to then connect his fist with Toga’s jaw. She yelped and stumbled back, blood seeping from a busted lip, and then slammed into him, sending them tumbling to the ground in a whirlwind of curses and fangs and jagged nails and silver studs. 

Everybody crowded around them and cheered as the two Alphas warred, with Toga using her lithe form to her advantage and somehow trapping him in a headlock. She dug her nails into his face as Dabi tugged out strands of her hair, blood spilling on the dance floor when they scratched and bit each other. 

Luckily, they weren’t using their Quirks, but smoke was beginning to seep from Dabi’s mouth like a dragon; a warning that he was becoming infuriated. Toga didn’t back down, instead biting his arm with such force that it tore through the leather of his jacket and sunk into his skin. He spat profanity and shoved her against the ground, punching her in the stomach before she continued slicing and dicing. 

Her boyfriend, Bubaigawara Jin (nicknamed Twice) was frantically jumping about the room and shouting for them to stop, while Magne considered calling the police. Their other friend, who was manning the music station, Iguchi Shuichi (nicknamed Spinner) was gawking and yelling for them to not crash into his speakers. 

Cursing internally, Magne settled on searching for Shigaraki. She barely knew him, and had become acquainted with him through Toga, but remembered enough of his features to be able to identify him in a group. So, she dashed off, yelling his name while Dabi and Toga refused to cease their battle until one of them stood victorious. 

Eventually, after glancing through every closet and bedroom, she headed upstairs, and froze when she detected cotton candy intermingled with the putrid smell of distress. Rushing down the hall, she peered into the guest bathroom, and gasped when she saw Shigaraki hunched over the toilet, trembling violently as he vomited literal waterfalls of alcohol and bile. 

A person she didn’t recognize was rubbing his back in a circular motion, using his other hand to pin Shigaraki’s tangled bangs back from his flushed face. “What the hell happened?”, Magne exclaimed, filling up a plastic cup of water as quickly as she could as the stranger explained, “He drank too much, that’s all. Well, I think he’s also just nauseous from being pregnant. Carrying a litter is hard.” 

Shigaraki groaned in protest, choking out in a terribly-slurred voice, “It’s…it’s fine, yeah. Maybe I’ll just…go home, going home…they’ll be fine…” He attempted to stand, but toppled over, with the stranger catching him just before his head smacked against the ceramic bathtub. The person, who Magne could tell was another Omega, held Shigaraki against him while she persuaded him to drink. 

The fourteen-year-old reluctantly did so, beyond dehydrated and not being capable of telling what was up and what was down. Damn, how smashed was he? He only had…what, three bottles of beer? Well, he also had multiple vodka shots from losing a bet with some random classmate, but that wasn’t too bad, was it? 

He giggled at nothing and slumped against the stranger, asking with warped amusement, “Am I gonna…you know, miscarry them…maybe, ‘cause I don’t want them…not yet…” And then, out-of-the-blue, he burst into tears, wailing, “I don’t wanna…wanna miscarry them!”, saying the exact opposite of what he just joked about. 

Magne hushed him gently and carded her fingers through his sweaty hair, concluding that they had to get him to a hospital. She carefully scooped him up bridal style, thanking the stranger. He flashed her a ghost of a smile, replying, “It’s the least I could do. I’ve been in his shoes and still am”, and he displayed his wedding ring as proof. 

The older teenager frowned, quickly asking his name. The Omega, with his arrow-shaped blue hair and sculpted jawline, just smirked tiredly and sighed, “It doesn’t matter. Just get him to a hospital.” Magne hesitated, but then nodded, running out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When she entered the living room, she saw that the fight had ended, with Twice pinning Toga against him while Spinner held Dabi. 

Both Alphas were panting heavily, still hissing insults, when Magne screamed, “Both of you, knock it the fuck off! Shigaraki-san's drunk off his ass and needs to go to a hospital, so come on before I beat the daylights out of both of you!” They clicked their mouths shut and turned to the unconscious Omega in her arms, and Dabi jerked out of Spinner’s hold to reach his mate. 

Shit, he was hardly coherent, and Dabi twisted his fingers into his bloody hair as he repeated under his breath, “Shit, I’m dead. So, so fucking dead.” Toga squirmed out of Twice’s grasp and ordered for everyone to leave, before following her friends out the door. 

The drive was so tense, not even music could drown it out. Magne’s lips were bent in a tight line, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles bloomed an unnatural white. Toga sat in the passenger seat, holding a tissue to her blood-soaked nose, while Dabi was slumped in the back with a black eye and quite a few cuts. Shigaraki laid across the seats with his head in his Alpha’s lap, whimpering as nausea lingered in his stomach. 

Dabi petted his Omega’s hair and whispered words of comfort, promising him that he would feel better soon. But, was that true? Fuck, what if he was miscarrying right now, and they didn’t even know it? Sure, it wouldn’t affect Shigaraki’s emotional state now, but he would be a devastated wreck by tomorrow if he lost them. He may not want to be pregnant, but he didn’t want to bid them farewell forever. 

Finally, they pulled up to the hospital, and Magne carried Shigaraki inside with Dabi and Toga limping behind her. “…I’m sorry”, the blonde murmured, flitting her eyes up at him momentarily, and the black-haired boy mumbled, “I’m sorry too. I don’t give a crap if you’re with Jin. If it makes you happy, do it.” 

The medics were livid, to put it nicely. They praised Magne for explaining the situation, but then reprimanded both Dabi and Toga, though Dabi got the worst of it. Their families were called, and Shigaraki was carted off on a stretcher. Of course, Dabi demanded that he be allowed to be with his husband, so the nurses reluctantly let him inside after treating his injuries. 

The following hour was an achromatic blur. 

Shigaraki was hooked up to an IV and had his stomach pumped, removing most of the alcohol from his system. He was unconscious for all of it, but did stir for a few seconds when an obstetrician examined his belly and did an ultrasound to ensure that his three pups were healthy. Sako and Kurogiri arrived just as she finished, and scrambled to his bedside, hysterical and demanding to know his state. 

“He’s fine now, but he’s lucky that his friend got him here when she did. He had severe alcohol poisoning, so we had to pump his stomach, and he’s heavily dehydrated, so we hooked him up to an IV. I did an ultrasound, and his pups are healthy, but we’re going to keep him for another day or two just to be safe”, she explained, and then the Todorokis arrived. 

Well, it was only Endeavor since it was 2:00 in the goddamn morning, but he just about punched Dabi through the floor. Of course, he didn’t want to ruin his publicity by screaming at his son in the middle of the hallway, so he pulled him outside and verbally incinerated him before smacking him so hard, his head snapped to the side. 

“How could you let this happen? It’s your job to keep your Omega under control, and you couldn’t even do that! If he miscarries, this isn’t just on him; it’s also on YOU! Do you understand?”, the Alpha roared, and when Dabi didn’t answer, he snarled, “Touya!” 

“My name is Dabi!”, the teenager spat, only to be smacked again. At this point, his cheek was bruising, which made his head hurt even more since he was already sporting a black eye from Toga, and his father hissed, “Do not talk back to me, do you hear me? Go back inside, and stay with your Omega. You’re not leaving here until he can come home, and when you two come home, you’re both getting punished. Understood, Touya?” 

Dabi swallowed audibly and hung his head as he trudged back inside, with Endeavor briefly discussing Shigaraki’s health with the nurse before departing. Toga was dragged away by her parents to their car, being told that she was grounded for two months, much to her dismay. And finally, Magne was retrieved by a friend that she currently lived with, and when they asked her what happened, she just sighed, “I don’t fucking know, hun. I really don’t.” 

Sako and Kurogiri sat vigil at Shigaraki’s bedside, refusing to leave. They glared with enough spite to kill when Dabi entered, so he sat on the opposite side and didn’t speak unless they addressed him. Shigaraki slept propped up on a stack of pillows, just in case he vomited during his slumber, since the last thing he needed was choking on bile. 

The heart monitor beeped steadily in the background, and Sako removed his pumpkin-orange glove before squeezing Shigaraki’s frigid hand, grazing his thumb over the delicate skin. The fourteen-year-old didn’t react to the touch, but did exhale slowly, as if he was sighing with relief. Dabi glanced at his partner; the hospital gown hid the faint swell of his belly, and the Alpha bit his lip. 

Shigaraki was only nine weeks in; the chances of him miscarrying because of this weren’t too high, but still possible. Anxiety expanded in Dabi’s diaphragm, and he muttered ever-so-quietly, “I’m sorry.” 

Sako and Kurogiri turned to him in-sync, gazes hardened and both smelling of powerful hostility. How did their son-in-law go from being respectful and responsible to immature and selfish so quickly? 

Daring to make eye contact with them, Dabi confessed, “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have convinced him to come with me. I let him wander off and…and didn’t even notice that he was gone. I get it if you hate me now, but know that this isn’t his fault. I think he just…needed to get the stress out, but did it in a really risky way. I’m not blaming him though; I shouldn’t have let him drink in the first place. I didn’t know he was ‘cause he left, but that’s no excuse, I guess. I promise, I won’t let this happen again.” 

“How can you be certain?”, Kurogiri inquired sternly, and Dabi slumped his shoulders, before reaching out and pushing a few of Shigaraki’s bangs behind his ear. “Cause it’s time to stop pretending”, he decided, frown deepening. The expression he gave them was heartbreaking. 

"It's time to grow up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Shigaraki when he wakes up? Who helped him in the bathroom? 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! I enjoy all of your lovely comments and would love feedback. Thank you, and stay tuned.


	7. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is given a chance to go home, and Shigaraki learns just what type of brutal punishments are waiting for him when he misbehaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, physical abuse, whipping, teenage pregnancy, and verbal abuse. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> It just keeps getting darker, folks. I'm sorry. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but important things happen, I promise. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Enji is the walking definition of "cluster-fuck." 

To elaborate, if someone searched up “cluster-fuck” either in a dictionary or on the internet, a picture of Enji would show up as a result. In fact, Rei was inches away from building a boot made up of titanium steel, just so she could kick him in the dick so goddamn hard, it would shove up his body and become a vagina. 

Her lividness was quite conspicuous, and all of the medical staff assigned to her were cautious, acting as if they were lighting a long fuse on a short stick of dynamite. They were all determined to prevent an outburst, but it was, well…somewhat difficult when she wouldn’t say what was causing her hardly-restrained frustration. Hamasaki and Dr. Eto knew that Rei had spoken with her family again yesterday evening, and was in a sour, agitated mood ever since. 

At the moment, she was pacing like a caged tiger, hackles raised and fingers flexing at her sides, as if she were readying herself for a fight. It was very atypical of her, so Dr. Eto was fairly confident that her patient was in the first stages of a manic episode, but this was unusual even for those. She was never aggressive, let alone looking pissed enough to spit, so the therapist finally sighed, “Rei-san, you’ve been going in circles for half-an-hour. Literally. Can you please sit down and tell me what has gotten you so worked up?” 

Rei shot a surprisingly-nasty glare at her, snapping, “Don’t talk to me like you’re patronizing me. I have a right to be mad!” Before Dr. Eto could ask her to explain, the Omega dropped down in her seat and lowered her hackles, as if the energy drained out of her in two seconds flat. “I’m sorry. I’m just…on-edge right now”, she admitted, toying with the cuff of her sleeve to distract herself as Dr. Eto replied, “Does it have to do with your call with Fuyumi-san yesterday?” 

The white-haired woman visibly tensed, right eyebrow twitching. Leaning forward, she took a deep breath, hesitance etched into her facial features, before divulging, “My son made some very poor decisions on Friday night, so she was just telling me about those decisions and their consequences and the worst consequence is happening tonight when he and his mate go home. I think from what I’ve told you in the past, you know what that is.” 

“A Punishment”, Dr. Eto affirmed, and Rei nodded, rubbing her light-gray eyes as the word drifted through the air. Sadly, Punishments were common, with most households having some form of physical chastisement to keep Omegas under control. Whenever Rei had “acted out of line”, Ms. Mai had been the one to inflict a battering, bashing, or mutilation so Enji would have no chance of soiling his reputation, and the most sickening part was that Ms. Mai found it to be enjoyable; pleasurable even. 

“Can you tell me why his Omega is being punished?”, Dr. Eto questioned, automatically referring to Shigaraki. The worst Dabi would get is a sprained wrist or fractured shin, which were playground scrapes in comparison to what Shigaraki would have by tomorrow morning. 

Rei sucked in a breath through her teeth. Discussing the Punishments had been grueling for her when she first arrived here, but it had resulted in a loss of emotional baggage. Of course, this just added to the worry lines already adorning her forehead, but she didn’t want to be thrown in isolation for attacking someone like the first time. 

So, she tucked some overgrown bangs (she would need a trim soon) behind her ear, and elucidated, “On Friday night, Dabi-kun convinced Shigaraki-san to go to a party with him. So, they snuck out and went. From what Fuyumi-chan told me, Dabi-kun started drinking and lost track of Shigaraki-san, and then got into a fight with a friend of his. Shigaraki-san had been drinking during that and had to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. She said that he had woken up right before she called me, and that his pups are fine, but that Enji-san, he…he told Mai-san to give him the worst Punishment when he goes home, and he’ll be discharged this afternoon. And, to make matters worse, Fuyumi-chan overheard him saying that he’s going to pull Natsuo-chan out of school soon. This is just…it’s a lot.” 

Dr. Eto nodded along as she spoke, and when she was finished, she stated with a hint of sympathy, “That is a lot, but there is nothing you can do right now. I admit that despite being an Alpha, I think Punishments are inhumane, but they’re legal. If an Omega acts out in the eyes of an Alpha, that Alpha has the power to punish them. Now, what he and Dabi-san did was very irresponsible, so Dabi-san should also have repercussions, but that’s not how the world works. I understand that you’re worried about Shigaraki-san and angry at Endeavor-sama for choosing the worst one, but you shouldn’t obsess over things you can’t control.” 

“But that’s just it! I can’t control anything! I don’t have my own bank account; I don’t have any property or belongings in my name. I can’t drive without Enji-san there, I can’t go out in public without him there, I can’t socialize without him there. This is all a mess and Shigaraki-san's been pulled into the Todoroki family shit-storm. And he’s…he’s so much younger than I was when I got married. At least I got to finish high-school, but he’s fourteen and expecting triplets, and married Omegas keep getting younger and younger…” 

The thirty-six-year-old, to a certain degree, lost track of where she was going with this, but Dr. Eto didn’t criticize her for speaking her mind, which Rei appreciated. Unlike a majority of Omegas in this facility, she was blessed with an Alpha therapist who, like Fuyumi, had modernized views on an Omega’s role in society, and believed that they should be equal to their Alpha counterparts in every aspect of life. 

Of course, equality was practically just a fantasy considering the laws being passed right now, but Rei didn’t need to know about those yet. Technically, they weren’t official laws, but they may as well be with how many people were supporting them. And, to turn this enormous problem even shittier, Endeavor was at the head of those campaigns, so Rei definitely did not need to know that either. 

Dr. Eto pursed her lipsticked lips, shoulder-length hair combed to the side and resembling a wave of four-leaf-clovers. She was attractive, intelligent, and levelheaded, which made Rei wonder how she wasn’t mated yet. Perhaps she didn’t want to be dragged into the drama that was marriage and parenting, but Rei understood that completely. 

She didn't regret being a mother, but she definitely regretted being a wife. 

“It’s true that Omegas are being married at younger ages. These days, it’s as soon as they approach their first Heat, so Shigaraki-san's lucky that he was permitted to go to school for as long as he did. I understand your worries, but as Dabi-san said when he visited, it’s best if you stay here. Going back there too soon could only end up in you coming back here”, Dr. Eto pointed out, but Rei shook her head in a rare display of defiance. 

“I know that if I were to go back now, the chances of me returning here are kind of high, but me hurting Shouto-chan…that is the only time that will ever happen. As you said when we met, I had a psychotic break, and my untreated bipolar certainly wasn’t helping things. But now, I’m taking medication, and I’ve regained stability. Maybe I’ll lose some of it when I go back, but I need to be there for Dabi-kun and his mate. Both of them are too young to be parents, and now they’re getting ready for a litter…I need to go back. Please.” 

Dr. Eto appeared genuinely conflicted for a moment or two, mulling over scenarios and outcomes and probabilities. Eventually, she decided, “I’ll talk with your psychiatrist and Hamasaki-san. If they both think you’ve made enough progress to leave, you can be discharged, but you will have to return here once a week for therapy, and you can’t go off of your medication, no matter the circumstances. If you’re released and sent back here, you will likely have to stay for a longer period of time than you already have. Do you understand that?” 

Rei was honestly in shock. She didn’t think that pitch would work, but now that it has, she wasn’t going to allow this opportunity to go to waste. “Yes”, she promised, nodding her head and adding, “I understand. Thank you.” Dr. Eto smiled, though Rei couldn’t really mirror it when anxiety was tightening her chest. 

Now she just had to hope that Shigaraki would survive the night. 

....

"I can't do it." 

Tonight marked the first snowfall, and spider-lily red was bound to decorate the expiring grass, which was shriveled from the frigid temperatures slowly killing it. A thin layer of snow was coating it, along with blanketing the branches of the towering tree that Shigaraki was being dragged to. 

Meanwhile, Dabi was being restrained by Enji, Herculean arms keeping him locked in a position of helplessness. He was condemned to witness his mate be stripped to nudeness by Ms. Mai, except for the Quirk-cancelling cuffs around his wrists. He remembered Rei being required to wear those during a Punishment too, and it utterly disgusted him. 

Shigaraki was shivering, paper-thin skin sensitive to colder climates. Plus, he was bare, his creamy back facing Dabi, pale complexion almost as white as the snow itself. His hips were just slightly widened from his growing belly, which was the same size as when he went to the hospital Friday night, but was rounding as the days went by. Multiple parts of his physique were morphing to accommodate his litter, and he was reminded that this, if harsh enough, could kill both them and him. 

He thrashed and growled loudly, fangs bared as Ms. Mai tied his wrists to the tree trunk with rope, refusing to show submission to her. She snarled in return, and he instinctively cowered momentarily, only to continue spitting curses and tugging on the rope when she walked away. God-fucking-damn, he was freezing his tits off in this weather, and the pads of his feet, he swore, were turning to blocks of ice. 

Ms. Mai backed up until she was a foot or so from the enormous porch, where Dabi was shoved to his knees. His turquoise eyes widened when he saw the housekeeper retrieve a whip that was frayed from past transgressions, but still just as harmful as the day it was purchased. And, as if this wasn’t hellish enough, Natsuo was snatched and pushed onto his knees too, snow-white hair being clutched by Enji to keep him in place, causing the eleven-year-old to yelp. 

Fuyumi was peering around from the hallway corner, light-gray eyes brimming with tears as she waited for what was about to unfold. Shouto attempted to look too, but she clapped a hand over his heterochromatic eyes, hissing, “Don’t watch.” When he opened his mouth to debate, she gritted out, “I mean it, Shouto-chan”, and he clicked it shut, opting for listening as he absentmindedly clung to her skirt. 

The whip was uncoiled, like a lethal viper awakening from hibernation, and Ms. Mai began with, “Touya-kun, you keep insisting to Endeavor-sama that you can’t punish your Omega, and that won’t do. He is perfectly capable of punishing Rei-san when she steps out of line, and yet, you refuse to discipline your mate. So, you will watch as I do it instead, but next time, I expect you to. And Natsuo-san”, she turned to him with a sharp-toothed smile, “hopefully, this will show you how not to act when you are married in the future.” 

Both Dabi and Natsuo attempted to look away, but Enji had an ironclad grip on them, tugging their heads straight forward. Ms. Mai, despite her aging build, had a powerful swing to her arm, and delivered a single crack to Shigaraki’s spine. The fourteen-year-old bit on his tongue hard enough to bleed to prevent a whimper from escaping, though he did shudder as warm blood trickled down his waist. 

Dabi’s muscles tightened as his Alpha side took over, and he lunged at Ms. Mai, only being restrained by his father. Practically foaming at the mouth, he screamed, “Don’t you fucking hit him, you bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!” 

Ms. Mai just gave him an unimpressed expression, and inquired, “How many lashes do you think he deserves? For one, he snuck out after-hours. For two, he left your side to act as if he has the same independence as you, and for three, he endangered your pups. I think he deserves at least fifteen. What do you think, dear?” 

“I think you should have that whip shoved up your fucking ass! Eat shit, you asshole!”, the sixteen-year-old exclaimed, nearly tearing out his hair as he struggled in Enji’s hold. Natsuo swallowed audibly, beyond terrified of his brother, just from how animalistic he was right now. 

Ms. Mai frowned, sighing, “Such foul language. How many do you think his Omega deserves, Endeavor-sama?” The Pro-Hero narrowed his eyes, gaze flitting across Shigaraki’s form, before he settled on thirty. Dabi gasped; how the hell could Shigaraki last that long? He would probably fall unconscious just from ten. 

“Don’t do this! He’s pregnant, for fucks sake! Touch him again, and I’ll tear your fucking throat out, you dumbass hag! Don’t fucking touch him!”, Dabi roared, and Shigaraki realized that his partner was using Alpha Speech on her. Of course, it didn’t work since she was one too, but it was worth a try, he supposed. 

Inhaling slowly, Shigaraki thought about how he stooped so low. Here he was, naked and tied to a tree to be maimed within an inch of his life, all because he snuck out to a party to just be a teenager. Sure, he drank way too much and was irresponsible, but did he deserve this? What if this made him miscarry? In his opinion, it would be a fucking miracle if he didn’t. 

Suddenly, without warning, the jagged leather of the whip snapped against his left shoulder-blade, and he muffled his scream by biting the inside of his cheek. She did it again, this time on his lower back, and he gasped. Fuck, it was like a scalding knife slicing into his skin, and he was barely given any preparation before he was whipped repeatedly, with only about two seconds between each hit. 

By the twelfth, he finally cried out, panting heavily as rivers of blood riveted down his legs and dripped onto the snow. “You are property, do you hear me?”, Ms. Mai asked sternly with Alpha Speech, snapping the whip again. Shigaraki choked on a cry in response, and she growled as she stretched her arm back, “You will continue to be punished until you know your place! Your feelings are unimportant! Your ONLY purpose is to be a housewife and bear pups! And, after this litter, you will continue to have pups until you physically can’t, do you understand me?” 

The next five minutes were utter hell, and Natsuo was crying from terror as he witnessed it. Was this going to happen to him? Was this what the life of an Omega was truly like? If so, he was convinced that death was the better option. 

Dabi screamed until his throat turned raw, vision blurring from unshed tears as his bond-mark burned hotter than his aquamarine fire ever could. He would use his Quirk on Ms. Mai, but it would hit Shigaraki in the process. Motherfucker, why was this happening? With each wail that was bashed out of his Omega, he cried in return, his entire shoulder aching by the time Ms. Mai landed the final blow. 

Shigaraki had passed out by then, falling to his knees and slumping like a corpse against the rough tree-bark. Ms. Mai walked over and cut the rope, letting him collapse onto his shredded back before proceeding to head inside, pretending as if he wasn’t even there. Enji released Dabi and Natsuo, glaring at them darkly and then leaving them to their devices, as if they didn’t just view something grotesque and horrid. 

Dabi scrambled to his childhood friend and mate, dropping over the other and burning the Quirk-cancelling cuffs off. He then carefully rolled Shigaraki onto his stomach, mindful of his belly, to examine the damage. His back looked as if it was marred by a serial killer, the remaining skin peeling like wallpaper. Some of the slashes, especially the ones near his middle back, were chasmic, muscle visible and seeping crimson. There was practically no skin left with how large and long the lacerations were, and Dabi appeared visibly sick, skin paling drastically. 

“I’m gonna kill them! I swear I fucking will!”, he exclaimed, scooping up Shigaraki as gently as humanly possible. Natsuo shoved his terror aside and dashed to the bathroom, laying out towels on the tile floor and pulling out the first aid kit. 

He was obsessed with medical sciences, having read through more textbooks than he could count on all his fingers and toes. He may be eleven, but he had at least some idea of what to do. Although, he couldn’t do this with nearly as much expertise as a licensed doctor, but Enji would burn him alive if he called an ambulance. 

Dabi entered the bathroom with Shigaraki’s blood drenching his sleeves, tears streaming down his pierced face. His little brother almost short-circuited; he had never seen Dabi cry. It was strange and rubbed him the wrong way, but he ignored that and instructed the Alpha to lay Shigaraki on the towels. 

He retrieved a pillow and placed it under Shigaraki’s belly to cushion it, along with slide another under his head. Natsuo pulled on surgical gloves, wracked a hand through his hair, and got to work. A bowl of antibiotic ointment and another of warm water, washcloths, cotton swabs, sterile gauze, and roller gauze was all he needed, but treating these wounds would take at least an hour, if not more. 

“He’s likely going to keep waking up and passing out from the pain, so comfort him in any way you can. I can’t give him pain meds until after I’m done”, the young Omega ordered, and Dabi nodded, eyes hollow and attention somewhat elsewhere as he squeezed Shigaraki’s hand and petted his hair. The tips on the nape of his neck were stained with blood, and Dabi grimaced. 

He pushed some of those pastel-blue bangs back, revealing Shigaraki’s beautiful face. He was out cold, but his lips, which had become clear after weeks of being forced to use chapstick, were bitten and bloodied. The blemishes surrounding his eyes were gone from Ms. Mai’s vigorous skincare routine (the fucking irony), but dry tear-tracks were imprinted on his cheeks. 

Natsuo dipped a washcloth in warm water, wrung it out a little, and dabbed a gash on his lower back, right above his backside. Shigaraki twitched, and Natsuo said his apologies in advance before cleaning it with precision, the cloth soaking with red within a minute. 

The older Omega’s eyes snapped open, and he screamed at the other to stop. Dabi hushed him and exchanged the pillow for his lap, letting Shigaraki lay his head in his embrace and be petted as Natsuo’s treatment began. 

The eleven-year-old was right; Shigaraki did continuously faint from the agony, but then startle awake with a sob or scream, only to pass out again. And, it continued like that for the following hour, with Fuyumi entering to help him clean Shigaraki’s wounds and bandage them. After applying sterile gauze, with blood leaking through most of it, they lifted him up to wrap his torso in roller gauze, tightening the bandages so they wouldn’t tear during the night. 

They would have to change his dressings everyday, but all that mattered was getting him some hella-strong pain meds, carrying him to bed, and staying by his side during the worst bouts of pain and nausea. Carrying him to his bedroom was a conundrum, and his wounds were touched multiple times in the process, which resulted in him waking up to cry once again. 

Lowering him onto the mattress, Dabi then immediately set to work constructing a nest, with his siblings leaving to fetch their own nesting materials. They returned with armfuls of blankets and pillows, but didn’t dare to approach their brother’s bed. They helped dress Shigaraki’s wounds, but that was no excuse to invade on private territory. 

Dabi wasn’t talented in building nests since he never had the desire to, but did a decent job at surrounding Shigaraki with the softest, most cushioned materials. After draping another blanket over his Omega’s lower regions, Dabi peeled off his leather jacket and was about to curl up beside him when the younger teenager choked out, “W-wait.” 

Despite Dabi’s protests and Natsuo’s warnings, Shigaraki tremblingly propped himself on his elbow, sweat trailing down his temples just from the movement. He shakily motioned to his sweatshirt which Ms. Mai had torn down the middle, and stuttered, “Natsuo, t-there’s something in…in t-the pocket f-for you.” 

The eleven-year-old furrowed his brow and bent down, searching until he pulled out a foil package the size of his palm. Flipping it over, he saw rows of white pills inside, and he scoffed when he realized what they were. Turning to Shigaraki, he questioned, “How did you get these?”, seeming shellshocked by what he was holding. These were incredibly expensive, even for a family as wealthy as the Todorokis. 

Dabi answered for him: “Tomura-chan asked me to snag some when we were leaving the hospital. It was hella difficult since it was behind a bunch of security and shit, but I managed. Before you ask, they aren’t for him; just for you.” The gray-eyed boy blinked in astonishment, tracing his fingertips over the packaging. 

“But…but shouldn’t you wait to use these for after you have your pups?”, he asked, but Shigaraki slowly shook his head, waving Natsuo over. When they were face-to-face, the older of the two clutched his wrist with four fingers, shaking the hand holding the pills. “L-listen to me”, Shigaraki demanded through gritted teeth, and Natsuo nodded. 

Swallowing audibly to prevent his gag reflex from kicking in, Shigaraki then hissed, “You w-will take these e-every other day, no m-m-matter what. You NEED t-to take these, so when y-your Heat is s-s-supposed to come, i-it doesn’t. If it d-doesn’t, they’ll p-put a wedding off u-u-until it does so you c-can keep going to s-school. You don’t w-want this life, and I-I don’t want y-you to have this l-life. Not yet. S-so, hide these s-somewhere that they w-won’t know a-about, and t-take them. Understood?” 

Natsuo wasn’t an emotional person. He was passionate about his hobbies, but wasn’t one for dramatics. And yet, he felt his throat tighten and lips quiver as he bowed, whispering, “Thank you.” Shigaraki released his wrist and dropped his head on his pillow, all of his energy depleted just from that. Dabi kissed the crown of his head and then leaned over him to ruffle his little brother’s hair. 

“Remember to take them. Don’t skip days or any of that crap. Preventing your first Heat can be risky, but it’s better than living like this. You put it off for as long as you can, okay? Keep going to school, do all the crazy teenage shit, and worry about this when you’re an adult, yeah?”, Dabi asked, and Natsuo murmured, “I promise I’ll take them. Thank you.” 

When he and Fuyumi exited the bedroom, Dabi rubbed a hand down his face and helped his mate swallow some pain medication. Settling down amongst the comforters and pillows, he curled around Shigaraki, pressing a large icepack against the other’s spine to reduce inflammation; a method he often used during the Summer when he would overheat. 

Shigaraki mumbled his thanks, back beginning to feel less sore as the icepack worked its magic. Dabi just kissed along his neck and jawline until the fourteen-year-old fell into a fitful slumber. With fragility reserved only for his beloved, he extended his arm and settled his warm palm on Shigaraki’s stomach, particularly over the slight swell of his lower belly, right where their litter was resting. They were still here, clinging to life, determined like their parents. 

Dabi closed his eyes. He remembered an old friend of his whom he hasn’t spoken to in three years or so; a petite boy with crimson wings that were so enormous, they could envelop the entire globe if they wished to. More specifically, he recalled the last line that friend had said before he moved away to Fukuoka, and bitterness engrained itself in his heart: 

“Remember: even something as messed up as mushroom clouds have a silver lining.” 

What a crock of absolute shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Rei be able to come home? What will happen to Shigaraki from here? Will their plan for Natsuo work? What laws were Dr. Eto really thinking about? 
> 
> Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks are very much appreciated. Stay tuned.


	8. Melancholia/Megalomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sako and Kurogiri visit Shigaraki before driving him to the hospital to meet Rei. The day starts out nice, but ends as a fucking disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Discussion of removal of human rights, brief discussion of arranged marriage and abortion, teenage pregnancy, brief physical violence, and Endeavor. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> Once again, this is dark, but I promise there will be lots of fluff in the next chapter! 
> 
> For the inside of the Todoroki house, just think of the interior of the house in Hosada Mamoru's "Mirai no Mirai." I struggle to describe architecture in writing haha. Also, Dabi only uses honorifics for Shigaraki and Rei because they're the only people he respects that much. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

"Do you think he'll be allowed to eat this? What if she makes him throw it away?" 

This snowstorm was the first of the Winter season, and it was anything but pleasant to drive in. Kurogiri was eternally grateful that Shigaraki was predicted to kit in the Spring, because driving to a hospital in this weather would most definitely result in disaster. Chilling winds and waves of snow were knocking clusters of college students and office workers off-balance as they hurried down the crosswalk, and Kurogiri wished the windshield wipers were more efficient. Even with them at maximum speed, he could hardly see five feet ahead, which concerned him since they were driving on an important city road. 

If only he was permitted to use his Quirk, but civilians were forbidden to unless it was in self-defense. Could it be considered a precautionary form of self-defense if he just warped himself and Sako to the Todoroki mansion rather than risk causing a car collision? If he did that, it could possibly save lives, but he knew Sako would detest that. They were only ten minutes away or so, so there was no point in getting themselves arrested. 

Narrowing his lantern-yellow eyes at the red light, Kurogiri replied absentmindedly, “I am sure he will find a way to keep it. The housekeeper will be absent until tomorrow, which is why we are going in the first place. Plus, if he brings it when he visits Dabi-kun’s mother, it will most likely be gone by the time Mai-san returns.” 

Sako chuckled lightly at that, fidgeting with the foil that protected the plate of ohagi as he replied, “It’s honestly hilarious that she wanted us of all people to make sure Tomura-chan does his chores. I understand having to drive him to the hospital later, but her trusting us with watching him is surprising.” 

The light turned green, and Kurogiri concentrated on not sliding out of the lane, though he did answer distractedly, “Despite her disliking us, we are his parents. We have a right to spend time with him, and we will have the whole day to help him finish his chores before dropping him off to visit Rei-san.” The auburn-haired Beta muffled a laugh behind a gloved hand, and said jokingly, “Kurogiri-chan, are you procrastinating? I can’t believe you would stoop so low.” 

“Do not be sarcastic while I am trying to drive please”, the fellow Beta replied, though there was a vague trace of amusement in his tone. When they arrived at the Todoroki household (Kurogiri totally did not almost lose his side-view mirror to a semi-truck), they were startled with a blast of frigid wind when they opened the vehicle doors. 

“For November, this weather is ridiculous!”, Sako shouted over the howling wind, clutching the plate of ohagi to his chest, hoping that the sweets wouldn’t be crushed. Kurogiri slid twice on the sidewalk as they approached the front door, but luckily, he didn’t lose any mist. 

They wrung the doorbell, and heard a, “Just a minute!”, which they immediately recognized as Shigaraki’s voice. The couple shivered together under the overpass, listening to multiple voices arguing over each other before finally, the wooden door swung open. Natsuo rushed out without a coat, cheering as he leaped into the snow, calling over his shoulder, “Hi, Kurogiri-san! Hi, Sako-san!” 

They were about to reply when Fuyumi exclaimed, “Natsuo-chan, I don’t care how resistant to the cold you are! If you let your clothes get all wet, you’ll get sick and get the rest of us sick! Get back here and put on your coat!” Natsuo started complaining while Fuyumi yanked his coat sleeves up his arms, and Shouto walked past them, bundled from head-to-toe. 

“Hello, Kurogiri-san and Sako-san. Are you here to watch Shigaraki-san?”, he inquired, and Sako stuttered, “Y-yes we are, but c-could we please g-g-go inside?” The siblings stepped aside, and the Betas rushed in, sighing with relief at the heated hallway. Removing their shoes, they missed Shigaraki rushing by them, but recognized the sweetened scent. 

The fourteen-year-old was currently listing algebraic formulas to Dabi, who was nodding while stuffing textbooks into his backpack. “Do you have your English homework? Also, don’t forget that you only carry the two if you multiply the denominator first”, the Omega reminded him, and Dabi flashed his homework before zipping up his bag and sliding on his signature leather jacket. 

“Babe, I’m not gonna forget! We went over it a hundred damn times last night!”, Dabi sighed, and Shigaraki growled, “Then get at least a B on this test to prove that you were paying attention! If you get any lower, I’m not helping you anymore.” His Alpha was about to debate when the blue-haired boy added over the swirling wind, “You’re gonna be late! Get out of here already! Oh, and Akahana is not staying on the list!” 

Dabi ran after his siblings while yelling back, “But Akahana works! It means ‘fire-flower’!” “Yeah, and if we give her that name and she ends up not having a fire-based Quirk, she’ll be stuck with a name that doesn’t make sense! Just get in the car or I’ll tell them to drive off without you!” 

The pierced teenager clambered into the obsidian car and waved to Shigaraki before slamming the door, and as soon as they were out of sight, Shigaraki locked the door, releasing a loud, exhausted sigh. He then turned to his adoptive parents, muttering an apology for not greeting them properly, but they just pulled him into a tight hug, mindful of his bandaged back. Normally, Shigaraki wasn’t a fan of physical affection, but he missed the gentle, yet guardian-like embraces of his fathers, so he simply allowed himself a moment of peace to inhale their scents of cedar and cologne before pulling away. 

“Just so you know, Mai asking you guys to come was a lie. She doesn’t know you’re here, but I, you know…didn’t wanna be in this big-ass house alone all day”, the Omega confessed, sounding surprisingly sheepish. Sako barked a hearty laugh and ruffled Shigaraki’s pastel-blue hair, saying back, “We would have come either way. And, we brought homemade ohagi.” 

He displayed the plate, and Shigaraki snatched it faster than a thief stealing jewels. Sniffing it through the plastic, he said with a hint of excitement, “Thank fuck, I’ve been craving these like crazy.” He led his parents to the enormous kitchen, unwrapping the dish and taking a ball of rice coated in red bean paste. Despite the dessert only being popular culturally in Autumn, he could eat it any time of the year with no issue. 

Placing the rest in the fridge, he then scanned over the chore list for the day, crossing off certain tasks and circling others. Shigaraki wasn’t about to drop down and play nice like some obedient Omega, but he was secretly terrified of being whipped again. In fact, just thinking about that jagged leather slicing into his skin made pinpricks of anxiousness travel through his muscles, and he swallowed audibly. 

His fathers could sense his distress from a mile away, and Kurogiri inquired with the slightest crack to his echoing voice, “How are your wounds healing?” Shigaraki glanced up at them, before lowering his gaze and uttering, “Fine. They’re scarring, but they aren’t infected or anything.” The fact that they were having a conversation about him being maimed within an inch of his life two weeks prior like it was normal sickened all three of them, but when Sako and Kurogiri had threatened to sue Endeavor, the Alpha had made it painstakingly-clear that they would lose more than just their retirement money. 

To put it simply, they were powerless, and honestly felt like they were failing as parents. They vowed to nurture and protect him when they filled out his adoption forms and were interviewed for days on end. They encouraged him to not allow anything to restrain him from being opinionated and fulfilling what he wanted in life. Every second of every day and night, they wondered how their plans backfired so horribly. 

Shigaraki finished his piece of ohagi and went upstairs for a minute, before returning with a folder stuffed with papers of all sizes, and a pillow. He dropped it on the dining room table unceremoniously and sat down, placing the pillow behind him to support his lower back. The aching from the lacerations coupled with natural back pain from his litter was a terrible combination, and for only being eleven-weeks in, his belly was getting heavy. 

It was round enough that it would be noticeable if he wore tight-fitting clothing, so he was always clad in oversized sweatshirts. It wouldn’t be long before not even those could hide it, but he was still going through the process of accepting that he was pregnant and that this was actually happening. 

Flipping open the folder, he pulled out a couple sheets while Sako asked, “What is this folder for? Is it all notes for something?” His adoptive son nodded, replying, “Whatever homework Dabi gets, we make copies so I can do it. Sometimes, he has to steal papers from the advanced classes, but I’m doing this just so I don’t end up fucking stupid. I’m getting my GED, and I’m gonna go to college one way or another. It’s just kinda hard because I’d get my ass kicked into next week if Endeavor knew I was doing this, but I really don’t give a crap about him or his dumbass ideals.” 

“Well, we are very proud of you for wanting to continue your studies. We will try to help in any way we can”, Kurogiri promised, and Shigaraki nodded his thanks, though he used that offer for help to convince them to mop the hallways while he studied. “I’ll do everything else if you clean the halls”, he vowed, but Sako shook his head, insisting, “You work yourself to the bone everyday. You deserve a break, so we’ll do all the chores on this list. That way, we’ll be done by the time Dabi gets out to then take you to the hospital.” 

Kurogiri retrieved cleaning supplies from the main hallway closet, and sighed, “I do not think I will ever adjust to these modern homes.” “What do you mean? This house is very traditional, at least décor-wise”, Sako debated, and Shigaraki piped in with a dismissive wave of his gloved hand, “He’s probably referring to the stepped design. There’s a staircase, but each main downstairs room is lower than the last, so it looks like steps.” 

While they cleaned and Shigaraki studied, Sako couldn’t help but ask, “What were you and Dabi-kun talking about before? I heard you mention the name ‘Akahana.’” The fourteen-year-old glanced up from his Physics assignment, and informed hesitantly, “It’s just, you know…a name we were talking about. If we have a girl, that is. I told him no since we don’t know what their Quirks will be.” 

“Plus, if you have three boys, you will have to change that name when they’re born”, Sako added, wringing out the mop and moving to the hallway that led to the training room. Shigaraki frowned, secretly hoping that he was carrying at least one girl. Raising three boys and a Dabi would surely drive him bonkers. 

While he mulled over that, Sako entered the training room, and was attacked with an onslaught of scents that made him pinch his nose. Sweat, smoke, and lingering distress were the main smells, and he wondered if Shouto had been training this morning. Shigaraki had mentioned how Dabi had been trained for countless hours with no breaks until his early teenage years, when Endeavor realized that his oldest son couldn’t keep his Quirk activated for more than five minutes without overheating and damaging his internal organs. 

And so, Dabi was banished from the training room, and eventually replaced with Shouto. 

There were so many problems with that process of conceiving children just for them to be weapons, and Sako grimaced bitterly. Perhaps he should return to his original plan of consistently persuading Endeavor to allow him and Kurogiri to move in. Surely, there was enough space for two more? Besides, Shigaraki would need all the help he could get with three newborns, especially since Dabi would still have to go to school. The designer sighed. Decisions, decisions. 

Meanwhile, right above him on the second floor, Kurogiri was standing in the doorway of the future nursery, chores forgotten. It was a bit bigger than a walk-in closet, and although it wasn’t decorated yet, there was a sticky note on each wall for where each crib would go. The kanji was neater than Shigaraki’s, so he was guessing it was Ms. Mai who was putting up notes. 

Either way, his heart twisted in his chest at the idea of having grandchildren. He wanted them when Shigaraki was an adult having already accomplished everything on his list. Instead, he was just…becoming a grandfather so early, and it honestly scared him. What if his appearance frightened them? Unlike Shigaraki, who was a mere six-years-old when he was adopted, these newborns would be just that: newborns. Maybe they wouldn’t be disturbed if he visited often, but what if not even that worked? 

“I can tell you’re having one of your internal freak-outs. Your fidgeting gives it away.” The bartender glanced over his shoulder, seeing his son standing behind him, arms occupied with his finished assignments. He stepped up to stand beside the mist-man, and they stared into the room in comfortable silence. 

Kurogiri was twice the height of Shigaraki, with the Omega’s head only going to right below his collarbone. But, Shigaraki’s personality always made Kurogiri forget just how petite he was. Hotheaded and confident, the fourteen-year-old still had the defiance that was uncommon in Omegas even of the modern day-and-age. He was just hoping that no matter what happens, Shigaraki doesn’t lose his ability to question everything and stand by what he believes. 

But, more than anything, he wished for Shigaraki to be happy. It seemed like he was until he got married, when the mischievous grins and cackling over politics became more of a rarity rather than an everyday occurrence. Kurogiri missed those days, but Shigaraki was growing up, albeit a bit faster than he should. 

“Hey Oto-san, you can help set this room up if you want. Like, with me. I know I’m shitty at decorating and no way in hell am I letting Mai do it, and Dabi…he just has bad tastes. So, if you’re up for it, you could…give me ideas, I guess”, Shigaraki suggested quietly, as if he were humiliated at offering that. 

But, Kurogiri was flattered and honored by the invitation, and replied, “Of course I will help. I am sure Sako will have a few ideas as well.” “Yeah”, Shigaraki murmured, staring at the cribs with a distant expression. His father carefully curled an arm over Shigaraki’s shoulders, ensuring that the Omega wouldn’t panic at the contact, and pulled him into his side. 

Shigaraki didn’t speak again, and instead opted for burying his face in Kurogiri’s vest, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. Kurogiri was like a sentient safe-space, always reassuring and welcoming. Damn, did Shigaraki long for it whenever the Beta had to depart, but he didn’t occupy himself with future nostalgia. Why waste his time on that when for the first time in weeks, he was feeling whelmed rather than pressured? For the first time in weeks, he was feeling fine, and never, ever wanted to lose that feeling again. He would do anything to keep it. 

Anything. 

....

"Do you have mouthwash?" 

Dabi frowned in confusion, fiddling with his lip ring subconsciously as he replied, “Uh, no? Why do you need it?” Shigaraki looked miserable, cheeks flushed and movements sluggish as he trudged towards his mate from Kurogiri’s vehicle. Sako was following close behind his son, carrying the plate of ohagi for him. “Kurogiri-san kept starting-and-stopping the car because of the snow, so it made Shigaraki carsick. I suggest cleaning his shoes before you visit Rei-san”, the designer advised, handing the plate to Dabi. 

The sixteen-year-old quirked a charcoal-colored eyebrow and tilted his head down, nearly blanching from the splattered vomit on the front of Shigaraki’s neon-red sneakers. “I…didn’t make it out of the car in time…”, the Omega trailed off, avoiding eye-contact from sheer embarrassment. On any other occasion, Dabi would cackle at his husband’s misfortune, except that this was the first time he’s ever heard of Shigaraki getting carsick, which made it quite possible that he really puked because of pregnancy nausea. 

Either way, those shoes had to be cleaned asap, so Dabi bowed halfway to Sako before ushering Shigaraki inside. They signed in at the front desk and asked where the bathrooms were, and once Shigaraki was seated in a stall, Dabi soaked some paper towels and got to work scrubbing the sneakers off. 

“I can do it”, the Omega insisted, but Dabi shook his head, sighing, “I can tell you still feel like shit, and you’re only gonna feel worse if you keep looking at what came up. Trust me, I’m grossed out, but I don’t want you going home before you’ve had a chance to meet her.” The younger boy lowered his gaze self-consciously, and although he didn’t apologize, his scent made it obvious that he was anxious. 

Once his sneakers were gleaming and rid of Shigaraki’s lost lunch, said teenager rinsed his mouth and allowed Dabi to scent him, just as a precaution. The Alpha rubbed the glands of his inner wrists against Shigaraki’s bond-mark, arms, and midsection, just so no strangers would dare to approach him. The Omega wasn’t the biggest fan of being scented in public, but he was physically uncomfortable and nervous about making a decent first impression, so he let this slide just once. 

Together, they headed to the elevators, and Dabi inquired to lighten the mood, “Did Sako make these?” Shigaraki nodded, “Yeah, his have always been hella good. The store-bought ones are total shit compared to his.” “Well, this could pass as a birthday cake, I suppose”, Dabi murmured absentmindedly, stepping inside the elevator with Shigaraki in tow. 

The smaller boy registered what Dabi said, and hissed in irritation, “It’s her birthday and you didn’t get her anything?” The Alpha winced, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he reasoned, “Well, she always insists that she doesn’t want anything. I’ve gotten her stuff in the past and she wouldn’t take it, instead forcing me to return it. But, she likes sweet shit like this, so hopefully she’ll take it.” 

Once again, Dabi’s stupidity knew no bounds. Shigaraki rubbed the exhaustion off his face, secretly glad that his new mother-in-law wouldn’t see him with all the blemishes he had before. The one upside of Ms. Mai’s strict hygiene rules was that the lotion and chapstick he had to use everyday did clear up his delicate skin quite a bit, but the downside was that, at least to Shigaraki, it made him look feminine. His gut twisted at the thought. 

When they reached the correct floor and stepped into the sterilized hallway, both were confused at the lack of activity. It was basically deserted, with no nurses or patients occupying the benches or doorways. The couple glanced around and followed a collection of scents to the lounging area, where a majority of the patients were crowded around the television hooked to the wall, Rei included. 

She was standing beside her nurse, Hamasaki, who was grasping the remote. An Alpha orderly was demanding that she turn it off, but she was frozen in place, gaze glued to the screen. Dabi carefully approached Rei as to not startle her, and whispered, “What’s going on?” His mother just shot a glance at him before steering her attention back to the news report, and Shigaraki turned to it as well. 

His jaw dropped. 

Endeavor was sitting in the middle of a row of government officials and members of the Public Safety Commission, though a few Pro-Heroes were seated nearby as well. They were currently announcing the new Omega Laws that they had spent months trying to pass, and Shigaraki felt like a titanium fist had sucker-punched him in the ribs. 

The Public Safety Commission President stood up, nursing a packet of papers, and said into the microphone, “As many of you know, for the past six months, the Public Safety Commission, Hero Association, and central government have been discussing the matter of passing a number of laws titled the Reevaluated Omega Laws. After much debate, we have decided for them to be passed, for the safety and comfort of all secondary genders. These laws are official, and if any are broken, punishment will be necessary, just as if you were a criminal. The laws are as follows…” 

Shigaraki wanted to leave, but his feet were cemented into the tile floor. He was eerily still, listening to her monotonous voice. “One: Omegas are no longer allowed to drive any vehicle unless their Alpha is present. If the Omega is not mated, they are not allowed to drive under any circumstance. Two: Omegas will no longer be offered an education, political position, or employment. Pups may go to school until they present, but if they present as an Omega, they will be obligated to leave. 

“Three: Omegas will not be allowed to be Pro-Heroes under any circumstances, and that includes Omegas that are already Pro-Heroes. Any that are Pro-Heroes will be laid off effective immediately. That includes the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead; the Smile Hero: Ms. Joke; the Shield Hero: Crust; and the Wild, Wild Pussycats member Pixie-Bob. 

“Four: Abortions and birth control will no longer be provided to fertile Omega women and men. If an Omega is caught having used one or both of these procedures, they will be punished. However, these accommodations will continue to be accessible for Alpha and Beta women. 

“Five: Heat suppressants will only be available to Omegas if they are medically obligated to consume them. For example, if an Omega is being housed in a psychiatric institution, they may continue to use Heat suppressants, but once they are discharged, they must stop. 

“Six: Once an Omega has their first Heat, they are required to marry by the age of twenty-five at the latest. If not, they will have a marriage arranged by the government and the Omega’s family. Seven: Once an Omega gives birth, depending on how many pups they had, they will wait a certain numbers of months before being required to be impregnated again. For example: if an Omega has one pup, they must be impregnated six months later. For twins, seven months, and for triplets, eight. 

“We are establishing these laws for the good of the population. The risk of Omega Heroes going into Heat during missions is too great, and we must go by what our second genders are meant to go by. These laws will allow our population to strengthen by increasing its numbers since Omegas will be required to stay home to care for their pups. These laws will benefit everyone, so we expect you all to obey them.” 

Suddenly, the screen shut off, and everyone turned to Hamasaki. The orderly that Rei was terrified of had snatched it from her nurse, and snarled, “You heard her, Omega. Pack up your things and go.” Hamasaki gaped, looking around frantically for help, but all of her fellow employees turned away, not wanting to risk getting into trouble. 

She bared her rows of needle-sharp teeth and hissed, “I won’t go! I have worked in this hospital since I was in high-school, and I have multiple patients who need me! You can’t expect me to give up my job when I’m trying to help others feel better!” “And I don’t give a crap. She said that Omegas can no longer be employed, so buzz off before things get ugly.” 

The intercom overhead clicked on, and the head doctor started listing names of the employees being laid off, which included Hamasaki Barracuda. Skin paling and webbed ears folding back, the medic exclaimed, “You can’t do this to me! I have a job to do, damnit! You can’t expect me to--.” 

She was cut off by a sharp smack to her cheek, the sound resonating throughout the room. A couple patients cowered behind furniture, and Rei stumbled behind Dabi, her shoulders trembling at the chance of an Alpha three times her size attacking her again. Her son stood in front of her and Shigaraki defensively, hackles raised in case a fight broke out. 

The orderly snatched up Hamasaki’s shirt collar and dragged her down the hallway to her station to collect her belongings. She shrieked and squirmed, screaming, “Rei-san, I’m sorry! Please, please forgive me!” 

The next minute honestly felt like a lucid nightmare. 

Dabi hardly had time to blink before Rei launched herself at Hamasaki, grasping her hands and tugging her away from the orderly. Said guard had an ironclad grip on Hamasaki’s clothing, and shouted with Alpha Speech consuming his tone, “Let go, Omega! Let go right now, or you’ll get a week in isolation!” But, Rei didn’t budge, instead snarling loudly at him while yanking Hamasaki against her. 

“Oka-san!”, Dabi yelled, just as the orderly backhanded Rei’s face, sending her tumbling to the bleached floor. Blood trickled from her nose, and she cupped it while Dabi roared, “You bastard!”, and threw a ball of aquamarine fire at the other Alpha. It barely missed his head, instead setting fire to a hospital cot and triggering the overhead sprinklers. Patients panicked and nurses rushed around as water drenched their clothes, and Rei cried for Hamasaki, only for her to be pulled back by Dabi. 

He hugged her tightly from behind and rocked her back-and-forth, repeating quietly, “I’m sorry, Oka-san. I’m fucking sorry.” Meanwhile, Shigaraki was still staring at the television, a mix of rage and devastation in his expression. Just this morning, he said he was working on earning his GED…he said he was going to go to college…and now he can’t? It didn’t make sense… 

When he released a loud, shrill, mournful wail, Dabi’s protective instincts went on overdrive. He needed to cradle Shigaraki yesterday. Reaching backwards and grabbing his sleeve, he tugged his Omega to him and locked his arms around him and his mother, purring deep in his throat at an attempt to calm them down. 

“E-E-Enji-san was a part o-of it! He h-helped p-pass those laws!”, Rei screamed, sobbing uncontrollably and pulling on her hair while Shigaraki cried from the utter stressfulness of this situation, his fucked-up hormones, and the fact that he was, in retrospect, just an enslaved prostitute. Dabi’s fingers tingled with panic, palms crackling with explosions on the verge of detonating. How was he supposed to comfort two hysterical people when he was becoming hysterical himself? 

Eventually, police arrived over the sprinklers going off, and aided in guiding patients back to their respective rooms. Dabi snarled when they tried to touch Rei, and ushered her to her space himself, with Shigaraki shaking under his opposite arm. Rei had her nose examined, changed her clothes, and ever-so-slowly lowered herself onto her mattress, still in a state of shock. 

Dabi slumped into a chair, and Shigaraki crawled into his lap, eyes glazed over and focused on something in the distance. Whenever a person of any second gender becomes too overwhelmed, they emotionally shut down and move only by instinct. And so, Shigaraki curled up, pressed his cheek against his husband’s scent gland and just…sat there, unmoving aside from the slow rise-and-fall of his chest. 

“So…that happened…”, Dabi trailed off, cringing at his own awkwardness. “Yeah”, Rei murmured, cleared her throat, and added with a fake smile, “So, this is Shigaraki-san, hm? He’s very pretty.” Dabi petted Shigaraki’s dampened hair, saying in an uncharacteristically-soft tone, “Yeah, he is. You hear that, mophead?” 

No response. 

Rei pushed a bang behind her ear. “I’m so sorry you had to see me like that. This is a very…strange birthday.” Dabi cursed when he realized he misplaced the ohagi, but settled on not telling her about it. Instead, he frowned sympathetically, and sighed, “No, I’m sorry, Oka-san. To you and Tomura-chan. I didn’t know Enji was a part of that…either way, it’s fucked-up. You guys should have just as many rights as the rest of us.” 

Rei chuckled bittersweetly. “If only that were possible. Well, I suppose this means that Natsuo-chan will be taken out of school. But, at least I’ll be coming home soon”, she informed him, and the blue-eyed boy scoffed. “Are you sure you can come back after all that?”, he interrogated, motioning to the hallway, and Rei nodded firmly. “With these new laws, you all will need me more than ever”, she reminded him, light-gray orbs glistening with unshed tears. 

Dabi swallowed thickly. Rei glanced to Shigaraki. 

"I think it's about time I come home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated at the beginning of the chapter, there will be fluff in the upcoming chapter, I promise! 
> 
> Also, Sako and Kurogiri are Best Dads. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, and thank you for reading!


	9. Love, Part One: It Was Good Until It Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genders are revealed! Dabi and Shigaraki have an argument in a car on Christmas Eve. Dabi hurts his feelings, and tries to make amends. In return, he gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight verbal abuse, accidental physical abuse, arguments, teenage pregnancy, and a shit-ton of emotions. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> Hey, everyone. I noticed that I've mostly been updating on Mondays, so I guess you guys should expect for me to update every Monday. 
> 
> Also, I know I promised fluff for the whole chapter, but it was really hard because 1). I'm used to writing angst only, 2). I made the mistake of binge-watching "Harley Quinn" and temporarily forgot about this lol, and 3). I watched "Brokeback Mountain", and literally an hour later, my cat got hit by a car. 
> 
> So, it's been a week, but even though the first half of this is angst, I added fluff at the end to give you all a break. Part Two will be complete fluff, I promise! 
> 
> Despite the sadness in this fic, I appreciate all the love and you guys sticking with it makes my day! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sometimes, Dabi was drained of his confidence, and was reminded that he was going to fuck this up somehow. From unintentionally offending Shigaraki to fantasizing about leaving this whole upside-down, backwards lifetime behind, he had a hunch that this was all going to crash and burn at some point. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the day after, but eventually. There was always the threat of eventually. 

But, he developed distractions, such as chain-smoking joints when Shigaraki was running errands with Ms. Mai, or scoping the ugly underbelly of the internet for porn in the after-hours of the night when the remainder of Japan was slumbering. Sure, those distractions that were morphing into habits weren’t the healthiest, but in the grand scheme of everything, he couldn’t give less of a shit. 

And yet, there was a problem: he loved Shigaraki. 

He genuinely adored his petite husband with a foul mouth and confident exterior, but the issue was that Shigaraki thought he was the only one undergoing trials and tribulations. Yes, he was pregnant at way too young of an age and was gradually being sculpted into a picture-perfect housewife, by Dabi dealt with major changes too, damnit! He was a partier, and now he couldn’t go anywhere that was actually fun because he had to “keep Shigaraki in-line” and help him prepare for their pups. Fuck, he didn’t want to be a father yet, and he was shocked that anyone thought he was organized and responsible enough to do this. 

Personally, he felt emotionally neglected. He appreciated the fact that Shigaraki felt secure and protected around him, but he literally never sat Dabi down and asked how he was feeling about this cluster-fuck. He never questioned his distanced behavior, nor did he interview him on his hobbies. Before they got married, they bantered and bickered without an ounce of malice, but nowadays, there was a bit of tension growing between them, mainly for Dabi’s lack of interest in their offspring. 

The sixteen-year-old cared; of course he did. He was determined to give these unborn pups a life free from daily bashings and constant paranoia, but he was desperate for some sort of therapy session. Keeping Shigaraki’s emotional state afloat while taking exams and applying for scholarships against his will and shielding his siblings from Enji was so fucking draining. To put it simply, everything sucked as of late. 

But, this meeting was highly important, so he reluctantly shut off his phone and lifted his head to the examination table. Shigaraki was clearly uncomfortable, his sweatshirt pulled up to his chest to expose his rotund belly. For only being seventeen-weeks in, his belly had tripled in size since their disastrous meeting with Rei six weeks prior, with it round and big enough to make any passerby think Shigaraki was close to kitting, which embarrassed him. He still had four months to go, and wasn’t excited about how much weight he was going to gain, or how enormous his belly was going to become. He already felt like a walking planet; did he really have to be cursed even more? 

His OB-GYN pressed her palms against the sides of his midsection, checking for any abnormalities near the surface. She pushed a hand gently, yet firmly against his lower belly, before doing it to the top, and he winced in discomfort. She wrote something down on her clipboard before starting with, “I don’t feel any abnormalities. Now, when it comes to their positions, it explains why you’ve been having so much trouble walking.” 

She turned on the ultrasound machine, uncapped the wand, poured cold gel onto his skin, and pressed the wand on his belly, right where his litter was resting. Unlike in the first trimester, they were farther apart, and she pointed to Pup A. 

“We’ll figure out their genders in a minute, but first, we should discuss their positions. As we’ve talked about before, Pup A is a bit big for four months, while Pup C is smaller; Pup B is the only one who is the exact size they should be. At the moment, Pup B is in the correct position near your ribs, while Pup C is right behind them. But, Pup A is on top of your pelvis, and is transverse. The reason you’ve been feeling so much pressure when walking is because Pup A is horizontal instead of vertical or straight-up. So, after I tell you their genders, I’m going to do what’s called a Leopold maneuver, where I’ll try to change Pup A’s position. Even though you’re only in the second trimester, it’s best to change it now since a triplet pregnancy is considered higher-risk than a single.” 

Shigaraki swallowed audibly and glanced down at the globe of his belly at her news. That definitely explained why it was such a chore to walk, let alone clean and cook all day per Ms. Mai’s orders. 

While she examined the sonogram to decipher their genders, he questioned in a surprisingly-anxious voice, “Will the smaller one be okay? We shouldn’t be worried about them being smaller than the others, right?” Mrs. Sagi lightly shrugged, replying, “As of right now, Pup C is fine. It’s common for one pup to be smaller than the others in a litter, so there’s no need to worry. I’ve found out their genders.” 

Dabi resisted the urge to flinch when Shigaraki instinctively grasped his hand with four fingers, just to quell his nervous excitement. Despite the shit-show that was this warped government and all their bullshit laws, Shigaraki was trying to locate silver linings, which Dabi thought was beneficial, but it rubbed him the wrong way. There was nothing to be excited about and nothing to look forward to. But that was just him, he supposed. 

Mrs. Sagi pointed to each pup in alphabetical order, and announced, “A and C are boys, while B is a girl. Congratulations!” “Oh, thank fuck”, Shigaraki murmured, slumping back on the cushioned table. He had been dreading having three boys, so he was glad he was having a daughter. Boy, was she going to be a spitfire. 

Dabi blinked in surprise, leaning in a little to examine the image more closely. It showed them shifting their tiny limbs in the womb, but Shigaraki hadn’t felt any movement yet, and probably wouldn’t for another week or two. Either way, guilt sucker-punched him in the face when he gazed at his unborn sons and daughter. 

Why was he thinking so negatively before? This was his chance to fix the damage Enji had created. This was a chance to redeem the Todoroki bloodline, and give these pups everything he never had. So, why did his heart feel so damn heavy? Why was he feeling…melancholic? 

Mrs. Sagi printed the sonogram picture and handed it to him, and the black-haired boy grazed a thumb over it. These three were his…it felt so wrong, and yet, so fucking right. 

But, all good moments must come to an end, because Mrs. Sagi moved on to the difficult part of the appointment: maneuvering Pup A to the correct position. This time, he did flinch when Shigaraki squeezed his hand while Mrs. Sagi pressed down laboriously on his lower stomach, feeling around and ever-so-slowly shifting the baby from horizontal to vertical. 

Shigaraki squirmed a little, screwing his eyes shut as she continued, and Dabi could smell hints of distress from his mate. That couldn’t be pleasant, feeling the biggest pup be forcibly moved inside when he wasn’t ready to kick his hellos yet. But eventually, she managed to fix his position, though it did make Shigaraki’s belly look a bit bigger as a result. Great. 

After a minute or two to adjust to the inner change, Shigaraki stood up and sighed, feeling significantly less weighed down. Dabi signed them out before they exited the hospital, and Shigaraki stretched, spine popping nicely. He was hoping that his son wouldn’t switch back to his original area, because he did not want to feel his pup move that much for awhile. 

They climbed into the family vehicle and drove out of the parking lot, and Shigaraki took the photo from his Alpha, staring at the three grayish-black blobs. They were looking more-and-more like babies every time, and he muttered, “Two boys and a girl…fuck. Well, I guess Akahana can maybe be put on the table.” 

Dabi hummed in response, pretending to be invested in the snowstorm. This was the worst of the year so far, with seven-to-eight inches expected. For once, he believed the forecaster’s prediction, because the sheets of marble-sized snowflakes and violent winds were backing up the main city roads for miles, and it was too risky to cut into another lane to take an alternate route. 

Within three minutes, they were locked between a semi-truck and a bus packed with office workers and college students. Not a single vehicle was moving forward, and Shigaraki groaned, slumping back in his seat. He really needed some heat-pads for his swollen ankles, and was salivating at the mental image of dorayaki stuffed with wasabi. 

Meanwhile, Dabi settled on tuning everything but the radio out, turquoise eyes not once focusing on Shigaraki. The Omega grew suspicious of Dabi’s silently-hostile mood, and turned down the volume of whatever stupid-ass metal band was playing. “Why’d you turn it down?”, he inquired in a bored tone, and Shigaraki stated with a hint of annoyance, “You’re acting weird. You have been for the past month or so. I thought you’d at least say one thing sarcastic while at the hospital, but you pretty much kept your head down. What’s going on?” 

The pierced teenager mulled over where to begin, and soon asked, “Do you want me to be honest, or blow smoke up your ass?” Shigaraki quirked an eyebrow, appearing unimpressed. “Please, I think you should blow smoke up my ass over telling me what’s going on with you”, he sniped sarcastically, and the Alpha propped his elbow on the windowsill. 

“I’m kinda sick of you always talking about yourself”, he admitted, and Shigaraki stiffened. Dabi proceeded with, “I get that this is hella hard; I’m not disagreeing with you on that. You didn’t want to be pregnant; we didn’t want to be married yet. Long story short, none of this is fucking fair. But, throughout this whole thing, you’ve never once asked me how I feel. Don’t think you’re the only one going through shit. Yeah, there’re other kids at school who are married and have pups too, but none of them are stuck with the Todoroki name, and I’m pretty sure none of them are stuck with a mate who never asks them if they’re okay.” 

Shigaraki stared at him for a moment, before averting his gaze. “Okay, then I’ll ask you now: how do you feel?”, he questioned, tone serious and lacking sarcasm or amusement. His Alpha inhaled rather sharply, moved the car up a little, and replied, “To be honest, really fucking shitty. You think you’re the only one who can’t do anything now, but you’re wrong. I can hardly hang out with friends or go to parties because I have to come home to ‘keep you in-line’, which is bullshit, and now Enji is making me sign up for fucking scholarships because he doesn’t want me to be a failure in his eyes, when I don’t wanna go to college. Just…everything is really fucking getting on my nerves right now, and you haven’t been helping by bitching about all the stuff you can’t do now. Not everything is about you.” 

The car fell silent for a minute or two as Shigaraki registered Dabi’s complaints. At first, he seemed guilty, but then it morphed into surprise, and then suddenly, the spicy stench of rage consumed the vehicle at an alarming speed. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, he asked, and Dabi frowned at him. Shigaraki laughed a little, shaking his head in disapproval. “How can you act like you’re the victim? I get that your home-life has been shitty, but you have no fucking idea how I feel. You’re the only person I can vent to about it, so yeah, I talk about it a lot, but I’m not allowed to anywhere else! Oh, you not being able to go to parties must be such a horrible thing for you! Having to sign up for scholarships to get into a top school must be so fucking unfair to you! Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t notice your suffering sooner! Seriously, I’m surprised you haven’t had a breakdown yet!” 

“What the fuck is your problem? I’m allowed to be mad about my own shit, so don’t start yelling over nothing”, Dabi shot back, and Shigaraki scoffed. “Now you’re being selfish! You listen to me say how upset I am that I can’t go to college or have a career, and in return, you complain about your family wanting you to go? You’re not the one who has to stay home and take care of pups for the rest of your life! You’re not the one who had literally every single right taken away from them! You may not want to go to college, but you have the fucking world at your fingertips, and I’m just…here.” 

That last word sounded broken, Shigaraki’s voice cracking at the end. For a moment, Dabi considered apologizing, but instead, like an idiot, brought up another issue. “Well, I don’t get why you’re suddenly excited about the pups. You looked thrilled when you found out their genders, and I don’t get that. There’s no reason to be happy about this; you’re the one who said that first! And you’re always complaining about how you’ll have to stay home to take care of them all the time, but you act excited! THAT'S acting like a victim and an attention whore!” 

Shit. 

Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. Shigaraki’s cheeks flushed with the sheer amount of infuriation boiling inside him, and he screamed, “You are such a dick! I’m not acting like a fucking victim! I’m trying to find something good out of this, but if you don’t want me to, then I guess I’ll just let myself get depressed! Obviously, that’s what you’d prefer, you asshole!” 

“Don’t fucking put words in my mouth! I don’t want you to be depressed; I want you to be happy! I’m saying that you keep going back-and-forth from feeling one thing to another and I’m sick of trying to figure that shit out! I can’t find anything happy in this, and if you can, then fucking good for you! But I am fucking miserable, and you’re so wrapped up in your own problems, you never even notice! I swear, it was a mistake even dating you in the first place.” 

Motherfucker, why did he say that?! He didn’t mean that at all; Shigaraki was his saving grace. But over-exaggerations and false accusations kept spilling out, and he barely realized that Shigaraki was on the verge of tears until that raspy voice that he adored so much whispered, “…Why would you say that? Do you mean that?” 

Wracking a hand through his charcoal-colored hair, Dabi tried to say, “I didn’t mean that! Shit, Tomu, I’m sorry, I didn’t--.” He was cut off by Shigaraki hissing, “Save it, you asshole! I get it now; you’re afraid that the pups and I will keep you from doing whatever you want, so you decided to be a bitch and make me feel like shit! Just shut the hell up so I don’t have to hear your bullshit.” 

He crossed his arms over his sore chest and turned to the window, blinking away the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He blamed his sadness on the hormones, but damn, could Dabi be cruel. The sixteen-year-old beside him drove forward and then stopped at a red light. 

Silence expanded between them once more, and yet, it was deafening. Nausea bloomed in Dabi’s stomach; each day, he felt like he was evolving into Endeavor 2.0. God, it disgusted him, so he said, “Tomura-chan, I’m sorry.” “Whatever”, Shigaraki mumbled, inching further away from Dabi until he was pressed against the door. 

“I really am”, Dabi said, reaching out and almost grasping Shigaraki’s hand, but the Omega swiped it away. Eye twitching in irritation, they started bickering when Dabi growled, “Stop being difficult”, and tried to take his hand again. “Dabi, stop”, Shigaraki ordered, but his husband just hissed, “I’m trying to fix this, and you just—motherfucker, why do you make everything so difficult?! Come here!” 

He didn’t use Alpha Speech, but he was right on the edge of it, and Shigaraki grew nervous. If this turned into a physical confrontation, there would be nowhere for him to escape to, and he repeated, “Stop!”, when Dabi grabbed his wrist. They snarled at each other, and the younger boy yanked, only for him to be yanked to Dabi’s side twice as hard. 

He yelped and shouted, “Dabi, let go of me!”, but his Alpha didn’t relent. Instead, his grip hardened, and Shigaraki’s eyes widened as the other’s skin heated up. “Stop! Dabi, you’re hurting me!”, Shigaraki exclaimed, when smoke sizzled from his pale, burning skin. 

Omegas have a defense mechanism in which they can scream so inhumanly loud, windows can shatter and it can burst people’s eardrums. It normally is a result of an Omega feeling extremely threatened and not knowing what to do in a harmful situation, and although it can damage their vocal cords, they do it if they’re desperate for protection and to alert others of their predicament. 

And so, Shigaraki screamed as shrilly and loudly as he could muster, and the windshield splintered while Dabi’s ears suddenly started ringing. He immediately released his partner’s wrist and clapped his palms over his ears, blinking rapidly as blood seeped from them. Drivers on either side of them turned to their vehicle, alarmed by Shigaraki’s wail, and the fourteen-year-old panted raggedly when he ceased his screaming. 

He clutched his injured wrist to his chest, sniffling and lowering his head so his crimson eyes were hidden. Dabi felt as if a rusty knife had stabbed straight through his spine, electroshocking his nerves and triggering him to breathe heavily too. A car honked at them to drive, and Dabi tremblingly removed his hands from his head to drive them home, his palms stained with his own blood. 

When they arrived at a neighborhood of lavish mansions and landscaped gardens, Shigaraki’s throat tightened. When they pulled into a driveway at the edge of the cul-de-sac, Shigaraki rushed out without checking for ice, slipping twice as he speed-walked towards the enormous, oakwood front door. 

Dabi followed after him at a much slower pace, and by the time he stepped through the entrance, Shigaraki had stumbled upstairs and slammed the bathroom door, locking himself inside. 

Fuyumi and Natsuo paused their round of "Mortal Kombat 11", while Shouto tilted his head up from his drawing. Rei was seated beside him, appearing shellshocked, and even Ms. Mai halted her cooking to look upstairs in confusion. Fortunately, Enji would be absent until January 2nd for a business trip in China, because if he knew what happened, he would surely smash Dabi through a wall. As discriminating as this society was, when an Omega reacts like that, the Alpha is always to blame. 

Rei cautiously approached him, frowning at his bleeding ears. “Dabi-kun…”, she began carefully, in a hushed, yet stern tone, “…what did you do to make him Scream at you?” Everyone was staring at him with some level of judgement, with Natsuo seeming stunned while Fuyumi looked downright furious. 

“I…I didn’t…i-it was just…I need to go…”, he trailed off, exiting the room before Rei could interrogate him further. 

For the remainder of Christmas Eve, neither of them came downstairs. 

Shigaraki washed and bandaged his second-degree burn, and then hid himself in the nursery while Dabi screamed into his pillow for a solid fifteen minutes. When he built up the courage to apologize properly, he retreated to his bedroom multiple times, certain that he had tarnished their relationship forever. But, fixing the damage was worth a shot, especially if it meant he could see that ultrasound photo again. 

He entered the nursery as calmly as he possibly could, his heart clenching painfully. The three boxes containing the crib parts were leaning against the opposite wall, but placed precariously in the middle of the room was an expanding pillow fortress. 

Technically, it was a nest Shigaraki had constructed and then hidden with pillows from their bedroom and the hallway closet, only for him to add chairs with sheets hooked to them, giving the space a canopy-like appearance. It was shockingly well-built for consisting of flimsy material like pillows and bedspreads, but if Shigaraki liked it, Dabi wasn’t going to judge. 

Kneeling down at the entrance, Dabi hesitantly inquired, “Are you gonna come out of your fortress of solitude, mophead? Or can I come in?” Dabi waited for permission to enter, but automatically suspected that he would be chased off. But, him barging in without consent would be an invasion of privacy, so he sat outside the entrance, legs criss-crossed and his elbows propped on his knees. He wasn’t too keen on doing this since he didn’t want to trigger another fight, but he had to try. 

“Just get in here”, a hoarse voice uttered after what felt like decades, and Dabi crawled in on his hands-and-knees as to not damage the handiwork. Apparently, Shigaraki had found a blowup mattress in the attic, and had overspread it with a comforter, blankets, pillows, and a couple articles of Dabi’s clothing. 

Beside it were a stack of manga, a flashlight that was directed upwards to give the fortress a ghost-like glow, and snacks that Dabi had stashed for himself, including a half-eaten package of umaibō. Shigaraki was practically camouflaged with the sheer number of blankets obscuring him, and the only indication that he was even there were a few tufts of pastel-blue hair sticking out, and the familiar, sugary aroma that followed him everywhere. 

Dabi sat in front of the mattress, giving the space another once-over. Shigaraki certainly worked hard on this, propping the pillows and sheets up just right so not a single inch of his nest would be exposed to passerby in the hallways. 

Leaning in leisurely, the Alpha joked quietly, “So, you’re the notorious sweatshirt thief? I thought someone was living in our basement and stealing shit.” Shigaraki didn’t give a verbal reply, instead mewling quietly before burying himself further beneath the covers. It was clear as crystal that he was sulking, so Dabi decided that he needed to join him in his nest, but he had to be cautious about it. 

As stated before, entering a distressed Omega’s private space was risky business, and honing in on their nest could result in a physical confrontation if not careful. So, Dabi scented the radius of the makeshift bed, imprinting his campfire scent onto the area before moving onto the second phase: courting. 

Usually, couples court each other before they mate, but doing so after as well could establish another level of security. Extending his arm, Dabi peeled back one layer of blankets and scented them, and did so with every layer until he reached Shigaraki. Sniffing the other, he concluded that his husband had been crying at some point, because the scent of salt and the stench of deep despair floated through the air. 

Dabi continued to sniff and scent him, from the crown of his head to his swollen belly to his curled legs, until Shigaraki hesitantly shifted to make room for the black-haired boy. Of course, the Alpha was still cautious, but ultimately crawled under the covers, slotting himself between the barricade of pillows and Shigaraki. 

He was twice the other’s size and double his weight, so it was a bit of a tight fit, but Dabi managed to find a comfortable position. Shigaraki had no desire to face him, but rolled over anyway, curling up against the other’s torso while clutching his sleeve. Mindful of Shigaraki’s midsection, Dabi readjusted so he could look down at the other, and he whispered in a shaky voice just for the two of them, “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Shigaraki sniffled. He didn’t forgive him outwardly, but it was implied when he buried his face in Dabi’s scent gland, scent returning from unpleasant to stupidly-sweet. His lover examined his wrist with a newfound fragility, grimacing when he inspected the gauze and the vague scent of blistered skin. 

“Did I burn your scent gland?”, he asked, and Shigaraki shook his head. Well, that was a relief; the glands in the wrists weren’t as important as the one in the neck, but certainly relevant. Dropping his head on a pillow, Dabi continued, “I never should’ve hurt you. Fuck, I never should’ve yelled at you. You can be as mad as you want; the world isn’t being fair to you. It’s not been fair to me either, but you got a bad deal. I…I understand if you want to reject our bond; I won’t stop you, but I really am sorry, Tomura-chan…” 

“Stop.” 

Dabi furrowed his brow and parted his lips to speak, when Shigaraki interjected with, “Both of us are to blame. I got mad too easily and kept the argument going, and I guess…fuck, I haven’t been treating you right. I haven’t asked how you feel about this or how you’re doing in general. In a relationship, people should be equal, and respect each other the same amount, but I failed with that…I’m sorry too. Are your ears okay?” 

Dabi chuckled, and said with fake contemplation, “You know, I don’t think so. I really think I might go deaf, babe. We’ll have to teach our kids sign language.” Shigaraki smacked his bicep, sighing, “Asshole.” 

But then, he sat up, removing Dabi’s muscular arm from his shoulders. Bangs falling over his eyes from shyness, he lifted his shirt, revealing his large belly and its taut, stretched skin that Dabi loved to navigate. He slid his hand into Dabi’s and guided him to the base of his belly, confessing, “They started kicking about an hour ago, but I was still mad at you, so I wasn’t gonna tell you. But, I can halfway tolerate you again, so they need to know you’re here.” 

Dabi’s vision blurred at that final sentence. He was going to be a father to a daughter and two sons by early May; he was going to be responsible for them. He would have to nurture them and guard them; teach them and cultivate them. And he was so, so scared, but unbelievably thrilled. 

They waited with bated breath, palms pressed together on Shigaraki’s belly. Five minutes ticked by, when they felt a soft kick, followed by a series of fluttering movement from all three. A tiny pair of hands nudged Dabi’s palm, as if giving him a high-five, and another pup kicked his pointer finger. 

“Fuck, that’s crazy. How does it feel for you?”, the sixteen-year-old wondered, and Shigaraki smiled just slightly. “Really weird. Not a bad kind of weird, but it’s like…literal butterflies are in there. So long as they don’t keep me from sleeping, it won’t piss me off.” Dabi laughed, removing his hand to loop an arm around Shigaraki’s widened waist, pulling him closer. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll get you dorayaki with wasabi if you give me something in return”, he negotiated, and Shigaraki bit his lip thoughtfully. Drumming his fingers on Dabi’s shoulder, he soon decided, “I guess I can put whatever flexibility I’ve got left to use. This is our chance to use it before I can’t fucking get out of bed.” “That’s a good point”, Dabi purred, flipping their positions so Shigaraki was underneath him. 

Shigaraki Tomura was his own little spitfire, and damn, did Dabi love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are really, really appreciated! Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	10. Love, Part Two: Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi has a talk about love with Toga, and a ridiculous amount of fluff follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied abuse, implied underage smoking, and teenage pregnancy. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> Hey, so I know I said I would update every Monday, but then this happened. The fluff just poured out lol. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Shrimp tempura, shumai, pork gyoza, dorayaki with lots of wasabi, gu—oh, hold on…um, he wants Oreo ice-cream too…no, wait, he wants double chocolate…and anchovies?” 

Dabi groaned in annoyance, growling into the phone, “You told me I only had to get fried chicken! When did he start asking for this shit?” “About five minutes ago. I guess you’ll just have to buy out the store”, Fuyumi snickered while Shigaraki continued listing food choices in the background, with his requests becoming increasingly unhealthy. 

“But what if I buy all this crap and then come home and he doesn’t want it?”, Dabi questioned, but he was already searching the seafood section when his sister snapped, “Just get it! This is the one day where he can eat whatever he wants. Though I can’t believe Oka-san convinced Mai-san to leave.” 

Dabi rolled his turquoise eyes while picking up a container of shumai. “Tell me about it. If I knew her negotiating skills were that good, I woulda asked her to buy me illegal shit years ago”, he joked, which earned him a judgmental glare from the employee behind the counter. He returned the expression tenfold before proceeding his shopping, navigating through crowds of bickering families and chattering college students and exasperated chefs attempting to reach their shifts on time. 

“I’m pretty sure she knows you smoke, Dabi-kun. You should stop before you permanently damage your lungs”, Fuyumi scolded, and he heard Shigaraki’s voice linger off, indicating that he exited whatever room she was in. “We’ve been over this; I breathe in smoke everyday ‘cause of my stupid-ass Quirk. Smoking doesn’t do shit to me. And how would she know? She just got home yesterday.” 

“So? It’s called Mother’s Intuition. Just you wait; when Shigaraki-san gets it, you’re not going to get away with anything”, Fuyumi vowed, sounding like she was stifling a laugh when he mumbled, “Shut up.” But then, her amusement died down, and suddenly, their conversation steered onto a more serious topic. 

“Hey, I know I shouldn’t pry, but I overheard you and Shigaraki-san a little bit last night. I know that this is hard, but you guys aren’t raising them alone. All of us will pitch in, so you’ll still get to hang out with friends when you have free-time. In the meantime though, I think you owe Shigaraki-san all of what he just asked for”, Fuyumi stated sternly, and Dabi heaved a sigh, entering the frozen foods aisle. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I already got the shumai and tempura. I don’t get his craving for dorayaki and wasabi though. Just imagining that makes me wanna gag”, Dabi chuckled, scoping through the shelves of frozen sweets until he came upon the largest trunk of double chocolate ice-cream. She had a point; Shigaraki did deserve to binge just for a day while Ms. Mai was in Aokigahara visiting her daughter, whom she apparently hasn’t spoken to in-person in almost a year. Her amount of dedication to Enji seemed more like an obsession as of late. It was no wonder she was divorced. 

Fuyumi said something about having to aid Rei in wrapping a present, so they ended their call. For Christmas afternoon, the traffic both in the supermarket and outside was utterly insane, and Dabi longed to lounge on the couch with a bag of chips while indulging in some slasher flicks while Shouto pretended to be occupied in the background, but was really peering over the furniture. 

Sliding his tongue piercing over his pearly whites, he came upon the dorayaki, and shook his head in disapproval. “He’s gonna get sick eating this with wasabi…”, he murmured under his breath, but picked up a few packages anyway. While he stood in a line of exhausted parents and energetic, impatient children, he frowned in vague displeasure. Were his kids going to be this loud and obnoxious? If so, he wasn’t positive he would be able to keep himself under control for long before shouting at them to shut their mouths. 

He shook his head again. He wasn’t going to be like that to them. No yelling unless they do something absolutely horrid, no physical harm no matter the circumstances, and no dropping a sore subject without solving the conflict within it. Those seemed like good ground-rules, but he didn’t know if they would last in a household as backasswards as his. 

Suddenly, a hand clapped down on his shoulder, and he would have jumped if it weren’t for the bubbly, cheerful voice that invaded his healing eardrums. “Dabi-kun! I haven’t seen you in forever!”, Toga whined, looping her arms around his torso before he could shove her away. Her scent of floral perfume and rainstorms spiked up his nose, and he grunted, “Hey, Toga”, while shuffling forward in the line. 

He then added with a quirked eyebrow, “I saw you last week before Break. Seriously, how bad are your separation issues?” Toga stuck her tongue out at him in mock offense, and he noticed that she smelled vaguely of Twice. Jesus, why was she waltzing around in public with his scent imprinted on her? The chances of her being tackled by a police officer were too great, so he decided to stick close to her just once. 

When he made sure that nobody was eavesdropping, he whispered, “Did you let Jin bite you? I can smell him on you.” The fifteen-year-old flashed him a startled look, before narrowing her golden eyes and hissing back, “If you have a snack with me outside, I’ll tell you.” Dabi hesitated; if he didn’t bring home this literal pound of junk-food within the next hour, heads would roll, but…

“Ugh, fine. Just stop hanging off of me or people are gonna think we’re mated”, he warned, yanking his arm from her octopus-like hold. In return, she scrunched her nose in distaste, replying with crossed arms, “You’re not my type. Besides, I can smell Tomu-chan all over you.” The sixteen-year-old almost blushed, but hid it with his jacket collar. 

They paid for their items together, agreeing to share the bill, and Toga bundled herself up in incredibly-thick clothing before running after Dabi. The automatic doors slid aside, and they both were smacked with such a chilly gust of wind, Dabi had to screw his eyes shut. But, they still scraped snow off of a bench and seated themselves under an overpass, Toga digging through her bag until she found a box of green tea poky. 

She removed an icing-covered stick and passed it to him, and Dabi chewed on it absentmindedly while they observed the passerby. A majority were Alphas or Betas, with their Omegas probably working themselves to the bone by cooking lavish meals for their families. Dabi knew for a goddamn fact that Shigaraki wasn’t doing that and never would, but he wasn’t complaining; he bought fried chicken for a reason. 

Christmas wasn’t a national holiday in Japan, and wasn’t based off of religion. Instead, couples saw it as an opportunity to celebrate their relationships, while children had an excuse to bend some rules and devour sugar until they grew sick. The Todorokis did pass around gifts, but Dabi had been surprised to not locate a single gift dedicated to Enji. Heh, serves him right. 

“So, how’s Tomu-chan? I haven’t talked to him in awhile”, Toga started their conversation, twirling a poky between her teeth as if it were a cigarette. Dabi sighed, slumping back with his grocery bags on his lap. “He’s…Tomura-chan. Of course, his prickly behavior has increased tenfold ‘cause of mood swings, but he’s okay. We found out their genders yesterday: two boys and a girl." 

Toga gasped, “Really?! Why didn’t you call me? Do you have the ultrasound photo?” He shook his head, and she pouted, appearing crestfallen. But, she perked up when he offered her a chip, and they snacked in comfortable silence for another minute before she commented, “You smell on-edge. Are you okay?” 

Being asked that after such a batshit argument about how he was never questioned on his wellbeing caused him to hesitate, but he supposed he could explain to her what happened without too much resentment. And so, he did, and Toga simply listened, not once interjecting or even glaring. 

By the time he was finished, he felt emotionally whacked out, and the sophomore beside him smiled sympathetically. “I know I should be mad at you for making him Scream, but you guys are kinda emotionally off-the-rails. His hormones are scrambled, but so are yours. You’ve got an instinct to protect him and your pups, and sometimes, that can go on overdrive and result in both of you feeling hurt. I haven’t gone through that, so maybe I’m wrong.” 

“Nah, you’ve mostly got it down. I just promised his parents I’d grow up, and then I yelled at him; I burned him, Toga. I don’t wanna end up like Enji. One of him is too many”, the blue-eyed boy sighed, and the blonde leaned into his shoulder. “Hey, look on the brightside: your mom came home, Endeavor’s gone until what, January 2nd? And, it’s Christmas. Plus, you’ve got the amazing Toga Himiko with you to cheer you up, so turn that frown upside-down right now.” 

Dabi could hardly suppress a chuckle, but changed the subject to Twice. “So, what’s going on with you and him?”, he inquired, tilting his head down to meet her eye-level. The fellow Alpha swallowed, glanced around to make sure absolutely no-one was in their radius, and hooked a nimble finger around her sweater collar to yank it down, revealing an enormous bite-mark in the crook of her neck. 

“Holy shit, you guys actually did it. Is that even possible with two Alphas?”, he asked, leaning in to sniff it, but aware that he shouldn’t come any closer. She covered it back up and lowered her head, messy bangs falling over her slanted eyes. “I guess so. Most Alpha females that aren’t into Omegas get with Betas or stay alone, but I just…I know I’ve said I love everyone, and that I’m attracted to all types of people, but I’ve only ever felt a romantic love for Alphas. Maybe there’s something wrong with me; my parents sure think so. They keep threatening to turn me in, so I’ve stayed at Magne-chan’s the past few days while the bond-mark heals.” 

She bit her lip anxiously, and Dabi nudged her elbow; a silent, yet powerful signal for her to proceed. The fifteen-year-old crossed her arms loosely over her chest, as if she were shielding herself. “If my parents find out about it, they’ll disown me. If they don’t, I’ll either be locked up or thrown in a loony bin. They just don’t understand that I’ve tried to love Omegas; hell, I’ve tried to love Betas too. But it doesn’t work. And when I’m with Jin-chan, I feel like I can really be myself, and he can really be himself. When we bonded, it felt so right, but it must be bad if everyone else thinks it’s wrong. Dabi-kun…is it wrong? Is there something wrong with me, and with Jin-chan?” 

Damn, that was a profound question. Dabi wracked a hand through his obsidian hair, cobalt-blue irises focused on the skyscrapers towering across from them. His extended period of silence resulted in Toga sulking, along with hug her legs self-consciously. But, a heated palm rested on the crown of her head, and her childhood friend assured firmly, “It’s not wrong. You can be with whoever the fuck you want. Who gives a shit what the Heroes and government and Enji want? You gotta be careful; like, REALLY careful, but you and him being together isn’t weird or bad. It just means that you guys are living by truth, rather than a lie like the rest of us.” 

Toga purred as he ruffled her hair, and she asked softly, “Do you feel right with Tomu-chan?” Dabi frowned in thought, but then replaced it with a grin. “Yeah, I do. He’s different from other Omegas. Enji and Mai beat him within an inch of his life, and he still won’t submit. He’s pregnant and he acts like he could run a marathon right now; hell, he probably could with how stubborn he is. Him and I have been friends since first-grade, and we always felt safe together. So yeah, I’d say he’s right for me. I’m lucky I got stuck with him.” 

The smaller Alpha smiled in return, before finishing off the remainder of the poky. When she dusted off her hands on her skirt, she stood up and pointed a jagged nail in-between Dabi’s eyebrows. “Now, take me to your house! I wanna say hi and I’ve got a present for Tomu-chan!”, she demanded, scent blooming into the tangy scent of defiance. 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take much persuading for Dabi to let her come home with him. When they arrived, he hardly parked the car before she leaped out, skipping up the driveway with impressive agility and grace. Rapping her knuckle on the oakwood door, she was met with Rei, and squealed, “Rei-chaaaaaaaaan!” 

The white-haired woman barely had time to react when Toga hugged her suffocatingly, causing them to tumble back inside. But, the Omega was only amused by Toga’s affectionate greeting, and replied, “It’s very nice to see you too, Toga-san. You’ve grown! Have you stayed out of trouble?” She nodded with a large grin, and explained, “I came to give Tomu-chan some presents. I’m sorry I don’t have any for the rest of you; money is kinda short right now.” 

“It’s no problem at all, dear. Come on inside”, Rei ushered her in, though not before reminding her to remove her shoes. While Toga hurried around and scooped all of the Todoroki siblings up into joyful hugs, Rei whispered to Dabi, “We need to make this food right now. Shigaraki-san is growing impatient, and already threw a spatula at Natsuo-chan.” 

Dabi sighed with exasperation, and followed his mother to the kitchen while Toga spotted Shigaraki huddled on the couch, crimson eyes glued to the television. He was wrapped in multiple blankets all smelling of Dabi, a deep frown plastered on his pale face. Damn, he must be terribly hungry when eating for four, but she heeded his hostility no mind. 

“Tomu-chan, it’s your favorite person in the whole wide world!”, the older teenager announced, and Shigaraki groaned loudly when he realized she was here. “Go away. I’m not in the mood to deal with you”, he snapped rudely, hackles rising in warning, but Toga waved it off with a giggle. 

She plopped down beside him and paused his movie, much to his disdain. “Toga, fuck off. They’re moving a shit-ton and I don’t feel like dealing with anyone, especially you, who is the walking definition of annoying”, he spat, reaching for the remote when she practically shrieked, “They’re moving?! When did that happen?! Why don’t you guys tell me this stuff? Lemme feel, please, please, pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee!” 

Shigaraki wrapped a blanket tighter around his midsection, cheeks tinted a light shade of pink in embarrassment. “No. Leave me alone”, he ordered, but she was relentless, and deposited two intricately-wrapped boxes from the inside of her coat. 

“How about this: if you like the presents I got you, I can feel them. Deal?”, she negotiated, waving the benefactions in his line of sight. Shigaraki scowled, but grumbled an agreement, and snatched the gifts from her. The wrapping paper was so shiny, it made him squint, and it was decorated with kittens meowing, “Meowy Christmas!” He rolled his eyes. 

Tearing the first one open, he tossed the top aside and lifted a pinkie to not damage the contents. Slowly, he picked up three identical cat-themed hats, except that the middle one was light pink while the others were the same color as his hair. They were petite and feather-soft with floppy cat ears at the top, and he stared at them for at least a minute, before his eyes glossed over. 

“Goddamnit, Toga!”, he growled, screwing his eyes shut to dispel the gathering tears, and she gasped, “Are you crying? Shigaraki Tomura, crying?” “Shut up! My body is whacked and it’s making me get all sappy over the stupidest fucking things. Like I’d genuinely cry over your stupid pussy hats!”, he defended, and she cackled at the nickname so hard, she tumbled back on the couch, legs flailing in the air from her peels of laughter. 

“If you say so, Tomu-chan”, she wheezed after calming down, though she noticed him tuck the hats in his blanket fortress, right near his midsection. Once he stopped fuming, he opened the other gift, only to get weepy again and scream, “Seriously?!”, at his pooling tears. Despite him easily being able to afford this game, Endeavor and Ms. Mai hadn’t allowed him to buy it, claiming that it was “too violent” for “innocent Omegas that should only be thinking about their future pups.” 

He hadn’t played a survival horror game in months, and now, he had "Resident Evil 7: Biohazard." There was no fucking way he wasn’t going to play this on his Playstation 4 first chance he got, but he had to keep his end of the bargain. So, he stuffed it in his nest with the hats and peeled the blanket over his torso aside, and she marveled at his round belly. 

“You’ve gotten so big!”, she whispered, and Shigaraki flushed with humiliation, snarling, “Don’t push it. Either do whatever the fuck you’re gonna do now, or fuck off.” Of course, Toga chose to stay, and knelt down in front of him, gazing in wonder at his swollen belly. He already looked very pregnant, and she couldn’t wait to feel his litter’s movement when he approached his due-date. 

With an uncharacteristic amount of gentleness, she placed a palm in the middle of his belly, and waited. From afar, Dabi observed them, just to make sure Shigaraki wasn’t growing upset. Actually, he appeared to be mildly relaxed, and shifted a little when they moved. Toga almost fangirl screamed at the little kicks against her palm, and she gasped, “Hello, little ones. This is your Auntie Toga. I know you can’t answer, but I made hats for you three and I guessed the genders correctly and Tomu-chan looks like he’s gonna cry.” 

“Shut the fuck up”, Shigaraki growled, but didn’t smack her hand away. She giggled when she felt flutters of movement, and inquired, “How does it feel for you?” Her best friend was about to answer when Rei called them over for dinner, and Shigaraki rushed to the table faster than Toga thought possible, given his condition. 

She waved her hands, declining the offer and heading to the door when Dabi said, “Come on Toga, you can stay for an hour, can’t you? There’s a shit-ton of food to go around.” The young Alpha stared for a moment, the generosity tugging at her heartstrings, and she caved, “Okay, but only for an hour. I’ve got presents to deliver to Jin-chan and Magne-chan.” 

Just as she seated herself beside Shigaraki, his parents arrived, carrying a Christmas fruitcake and presents for everyone. Shigaraki about salivated at the sheer amount of frosting, but kept himself under control. They ruffled his unruly hair, hugged him, and sat themselves down, until everyone (nine to be exact) except Enji were present. 

They bowed their hands in thanks and feasted, though Shigaraki took a majority of the tempura and shumai for himself. Like Dabi, his siblings weren’t the biggest fans of fish, so they let it slide so long as he shared the pork gyoza. Shigaraki ate like a madman, mixing foods together to appease his cravings, and Dabi smiled contently at his mate’s antics. 

The family chatted and dined like there was no tomorrow, and Dabi’s heart twisted in his chest when he heard his mother laugh. She was talking about some adorable thing Shouto did as a newborn with Sako and Kurogiri, and her smile was so broad, it was as if the entire season of Summer was resting upon her shoulders. She was laughing and telling stories and there wasn’t a single trace of tension in her posture. Her laughter was genuine and real, and Dabi swallowed some fried chicken to distract himself. Shigaraki was already an emotional mess that was affecting him via their bond, and now this? 

At one point, Shouto commented on Shigaraki slotting tempura into his dorayaki, which was drizzled with wasabi, and he flipped the eight-year-old off. That earned him a scolding from Kurogiri, but Shouto just blinked slowly; basically, it was his version of a laugh. They chatted and ate until the sky transitioned into a pitch-black canvas, the snow falling gently and clustering on the kitchen windowpane. 

Somehow, Shigaraki had room for dessert, and had a slice of Christmas cake with the ice-cream scooped on top. Nobody reprimanded him for it, but did come to the realization that perhaps Ms. Mai’s method of keeping his cravings locked away was beneficial. 

Of course, there were leftovers, which overjoyed him while he tiredly ate his pastry and leaned into Dabi, eyelids growing heavy. But, he was planning to take advantage of Ms. Mai’s hidden collection of bath-salts, so he forced himself to stay awake. Presents were passed around, resulting in cheers and smiles of gratitude. It was as if Rei had predicted Toga would be here, because she gave her two large boxes stuffed to the brim with feline-themed pillows and the goriest, scariest manga twisted authors had to offer. 

By 10:30, the festivities had died down, and Fuyumi hunkered down on the couch with a book while Natsuo changed the channel to some action cartoon. Miraculously, Shouto joined them, burying himself under a blanket on the opposite corner. There was still distance, but it was a major improvement. 

Shigaraki announced the genders of his pups to his parents, and Sako about sobbed while Kurogiri swallowed audibly and requested champagne. Rei fetched a bottle for him, and they poured some glasses while Toga settled down in a recliner, agreeing to let the Sakos drive her to Magne’s when they were done. 

“I’m gonna take a bath; my back is killing me”, Shigaraki uttered, standing up with a hand pressed into his lower back for support. “Can I join you?”, Dabi purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and the petite Omega rolled his eyes for the millionth time, but gestured for his partner to head upstairs. 

Meanwhile, Rei sipped on a glass of champagne at the counter, observing her pups gradually fall asleep on top of each other (with Toga dozing next to them). They were so peaceful, void of the common cautiousness and anxious movements. 

“Tomura-chan told us that you were discharged yesterday morning. Congratulations”, Sako said, and Rei smiled, nodding in thanks. “I was fortunate enough to come home right after Enji-san left. As I’m sure Shigaraki-san has probably told you, Enji-san isn’t the nicest person, so seeing all of them so carefree…it’s amazing. We truly are happier without him.” 

She registered what she said, and panicked to apologize when Kurogiri lifted a mist-covered hand. “There is no need to fret, Rei-san. Both of us have witnessed harmful relationships in the past, so we understand your relief. What you said can stay between the three of us if you wish”, the bartender vowed, and Rei murmured quietly, “Thank you.” 

While they cleaned up, upstairs and down the hall, Shigaraki was taking full advantage of the oversized wooden bathtub, filling it to the brim with cold water and Epsom salts (he couldn’t use the scented salts that Ms. Mai had stashed because it could harm the pups, much to his disappointment). Dabi stepped in first to heat the water up, just to ensure that it wouldn’t go past 100 degrees. 

When the temperature was perfect, he aided Shigaraki in lowering himself, and the Omega almost moaned in relief when the warm water and salts worked their magic, soaking his skin and numbing his sore muscles. He leaned his back against Dabi’s chest, lying against his husband while relaxing without a hint of displeasure. 

Steam clouded the mirror and window, while Shigaraki broke the silence to demand a massage to his back, hips, and feet. Damn, was he using this pregnancy as an excuse to be pampered, but how could Dabi say no when Shigaraki was pleading for it? 

Warm, calloused hands kneaded knots out of his sinewy muscles, and Shigaraki sighed through his nose, remarking breathily, “Fuck, you’re good at this.” “I’m good at everything”, Dabi corrected, moving onto Shigaraki’s hips, followed by his swollen ankles. When he was finished with his handiwork, Shigaraki was groggy and struggling to keep his head above the surface, their litter calming down as well. 

"Love you, Dabi-chan..."

"I love you too, mophead. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that Shigaraki is like an angry little kitten at heart?


	11. The Miseducation of Shigaraki Tomura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Chisaki Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Discussion of underage marriage and stillborn birth, teenage pregnancy, domestic violence, blood, mutilation, Overhaul, and Endeavor. If you are sensitive to any of these, please do not read! 
> 
> Aaaaannnddd, the story is dark again. Sorry, everyone haha. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"It's you." 

Shigaraki stiffened at the astounded expression directed towards him, and quirked one pastel-blue eyebrow. It wasn’t everyday that someone was startled enough to interrupt a conversation just to say that to him, so he frowned in confusion and nodded for no particular reason. He had no fucking idea who either of these people were, but he got a suspicious vibe from the Alpha, and subconsciously tucked himself behind Dabi, opting for peering over his broad shoulder. 

The figure standing in the doorway glanced between his partner and Shigaraki, golden irises glowing in the darkened main hallway. It was evening, with the sky shifting into an indigo backdrop while the sunset became saturated from the swirling clouds. It was quite unordinary for a new employee to arrive after dinner, but the past couple weeks had been chock-full of unwanted changes. 

“Do you two know each other?”, the stranger inquired, craning his head back to stare at what Shigaraki assumed was his husband. The smaller boy stiffened, seeming intimidated by their staring contest, and answered quietly, “I just passed him on the street once. I noticed his hair, that’s all.” There was an obvious power struggle going on between the two, but neither Shigaraki nor Dabi had enough patience for melodrama. 

Dabi cleared his throat, steering the new employee’s attention away from his partner. “So, I’m guessing you’re the new housekeeper? You don’t look like one”, he remarked, eyeing the other from his chestnut hair to his peculiar choice in attire. He looked like he was dressing from the pits of fashion, with an absolutely hideous purple coat decorated with plumage of the same shade around his collar. None of his clothing matched, but either he just had terrible tastes, or simply didn’t care. 

Either way, it grated on Shigaraki's haywire nerves. 

The fellow Alpha tilted his head, like a canine deciding whether or not to jump for a treat, or bite the hand instead. Eventually, he replied in a casual tone, “I could say the same for you. You don’t dress like the typical rich kid. If you weren’t a Todoroki, I’d think you were from the slums.” Dabi narrowed his turquoise eyes, hackles beginning to rise before Shigaraki nudged the middle of his back; a silent warning to not cause a scene, or face the consequences. 

The seventeen-year-old huffed in annoyance and asked for the other’s name. “Chisaki Kai. And this is my mate, Kurono Hari. I’m sorry I had to bring him with me, but he’s not allowed to stay home without me there”, he explained calmly, as if he wasn’t basically confessing that he considered his Omega as his slave. 

Dabi continued to stare at him, though Shigaraki had a hunch that it was more out of an unknown Alpha trespassing on his territory than the disturbing explanation Chisaki gave. “Is Endeavor-sama here? I need to speak with him so I can do my job efficiently”, Chisaki stated, though there was a dash of malice when he said Endeavor’s title. 

“No, he’s out doing whatever the fuck he does. He’ll be home in an hour or so. Until then, just don’t break any shit and don’t go upstairs”, the black-haired boy ordered, lumbering off and tugging on Shigaraki’s sleeve. The Omega shot him a questioning look, and his husband tightened his grip on the fabric. Dabi’s instincts were normally spot-on, so Shigaraki decided to accompany him when Chisaki cut in, “Just a moment.” 

They both whipped around to him. The golden-eyed boy sidestepped, allowing Kurono to properly enter the hallway and remove his shoes. “I’m going to look around down here to see where your last housekeeper left off, so I hope it’s not too much trouble if Kurono accompanies you. I’d prefer if someone keeps an eye on him.” 

Shigaraki felt a growl rise in his throat. “You’re talking like he’s not even here. It’s our house, so he can go wherever the fuck he wants”, he decided, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Chisaki with smoldering eyes. Chisaki’s right eye twitched. 

“Did you teach him to speak with such foul language? It’s unbecoming of an Omega, especially a pregnant one”, he hissed behind a black surgical mask, eyes turning into slits at Shigaraki. Dabi bared his teeth, snarling firmly, “Don’t talk to him like that. He’s not your mate, so don’t criticize him. He can talk however he wants, but Kurono can come with us if he wants to, not if YOU want him to.” 

Chisaki heaved a sigh. “I don’t want to cause any trouble so soon, so I apologize. Kurono, he’s got a point; join them if you want to, but either way, play by the rules.” His lover nodded mutely, and settled on following Dabi and Shigaraki upstairs while Chisaki inspected the living room and dining area. 

Rei peeked her head out from the guest bedroom, where she had insisted on staying in. After Enji returned a week or so prior after being absent for over a month for nonstop business trips, Rei had convinced him to let her sleep in a separate room, per her therapist’s recommendation. Of course, Enji had blown a fuse and almost slapped her, but Dabi had intervened and was harmed instead. 

Typical. 

The white-haired woman spotted Kurono, and asked, “Who is this? Is he a friend of yours?” “He’s the new housekeeper’s mate. Apparently, he needs to be watched 24/7 for whatever stupid-ass reason”, her son-in-law sighed, shuffling into the nursery and crawling into his pillow fortress. 

Ms. Mai, after twenty-two years of working for the Todorokis, had been fired because she left on Christmas to visit her daughter. According to Enji, that was her “breaking contract”, so as soon as he returned, he escorted her out with a suitcase of her belongings and slammed the door in her face. As strict and unforgiving as she was, seeing an expression of devastation, confusion, and heartbreak on a face like hers had been pitiful. 

So, now they were stuck with Chisaki Kai. 

Shigaraki had overheard Enji say that he was excessively anal, always scrubbing floors and dusting shelves and obsessively organizing office spaces. Hopefully, that would give Shigaraki some free-time to finish the nursery, create a list of names for his litter, and finally rest his sore back for more than five minutes. And, perhaps he gained a new friend, if this Kurono person was actually willing to have a conversation. 

Dabi discussed something under his breath with Rei while Kurono hesitantly glanced into the nursery, startled by its décor. The walls were painted a charcoal shade, and the blankets and pillows inside the cribs were different variations of gray. There was no cheerful, pastel colors or fluffy stuffed animals like common nurseries, and he cocked his head. 

“This room is very…dark”, he muttered aloud, and Shigaraki said from the innards of his nest, “Dabi-chan and I don’t like bright colors. We’re punk, so our pups will be punk too.” That was both unfairly adorable and decently amusing, but Kurono didn’t risk approaching the other’s territory until he was granted permission. 

Usually, pregnant Omegas enjoyed each other’s company, but there were some that were the polar opposite, and attacked others that were expecting. Shigaraki seemed naturally hostile with everyone, so the younger Omega stayed glued to the doorframe, anxiously shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. 

Chisaki was like a hawk with 360 vision, always monitoring everything Kurono said, ate, and did. He knew Kurono’s location, schedule, and diet; hell, he probably knew when his mate took a shit. So, him not hovering over Kurono’s shoulder was an enormous relief, though it likely wouldn’t last long. 

“You can come in. Just don’t knock anything over, or I’ll disintegrate your nose”, Shigaraki assured him, raspy voice calm but bordering threatening. For an Omega, he was rather outspoken, but Kurono appreciated someone who was willing to be themselves rather than transform into the magazine-cover housewife like he has. 

Carefully lowering himself to his knees, he sniffed the entrance and crawled inside, gasping quietly at the overwhelming aroma of butterscotch, cotton candy, peppermint, milk, and soon-to-be-born pups. There wasn’t a trace of Alpha in here, and he relaxed his muscles, especially when a third inhabitant raised their head from behind Shigaraki. 

His pearl-white hair was sticking up in every possible direction, and dried drool was caked to his chin. He squinted at Kurono and mumbled, “Why is there a stranger in our nest?” “It’s still MY nest, you little shit; you’re lucky I let you sleep in here so much with how much fucking room you take up”, Shigaraki spat, though his anger was exaggerated. He secretly enjoyed Natsuo’s presence, but would deny that on pain of death. 

The eleven-year-old bared his neck in submission and mewled as Shigaraki scented him, before hunkering down beneath the pillows. Ever since he was pulled out of school two weeks prior, he had been extremely depressed, to the point where his family was concerned about his mental health. So, Shigaraki forged a solution: sharing his nest. Of course, he denied that he was doing it because he cared about Natsuo, instead insisting that he was just sick of watching the other mope 24/7. 

“His name’s Kurono. Move over and make room for him”, the fourteen-year-old commanded, and Natsuo slumped his shoulders in irritation, but ultimately curled closer to Shigaraki’s side so Kurono could squeeze in behind. His azure eyes widened a fraction, and he stuttered, “N-no, I’m good. We just met, so I don’t wanna invade your privacy--." 

“It’s fine. If I got a bad vibe from you, I would’ve kicked you out by now”, the blue-haired boy promised, flashing an eerie smile at the other. Kurono hesitated for another minute, but decided to stop acting like a coward and accept the invitation before Shigaraki changed his mind. 

He climbed onto the mattress and settled down on a shockingly-plush quilt. It was so cushioned and secure compared to Chisaki’s nests that his workers would construct for Kurono. God, those nests were so lumpy and uncomfortable, like sleeping on a slab of cement with boulders for pillows. 

This…this was nice. 

“So, why’d you act like you know me? You don’t look familiar”, Shigaraki started, rolling over with a bit of a struggle so they were facing each other. Natsuo was tucked in-between them, but paid them no mind, perfectly content with readjusting his position to press his cheek against Shigaraki’s lower belly. That earned him a kick to the knee, but he wasn’t shoved off, so he took it as a sign that everything was peachy. 

Kurono frowned, but then seemed to realize something. “You probably don’t remember me because you were super drunk. Back in October, I went to a party with Chisaki-san, and found you getting sick in the bathroom. I was the one that passed you on to your friend when she was looking for you”, he elaborated, and Shigaraki furrowed his brow for a minute before his cheeks flushed to the shade of a cherry. 

“Jesus, now I remember. Fuck, that’s embarrassing”, he laughed awkwardly, fingers itching to scratch his scarred neck. Kurono shook his head with vague amusement. “It’s okay. I reacted the same way when I had my first pup”, he chuckled, and Shigaraki’s face fell. 

“You’ve kitted before?”, he asked, frown deepening tenfold when his newfound companion nodded. “I got married to Chisaki-san when I was eleven. Had my first pup at twelve. This one is due in May”, he informed him, motioning to his swollen belly. It wasn’t nearly as round or noticeable as Shigaraki’s, but it was obvious to fellow Omegas nonetheless. 

“Damn, and I thought my life got fucked over at a young age. You weren’t even a legal teenager. That must’ve sucked ass”, the fourteen-year-old murmured, almost sympathetically. Kurono shrugged, brushing a hand through his arrow-shaped hair. “I didn’t get to have the whole ‘fucking up my life’ experience. She was stillborn; probably because of how small I was. Chisaki-san said that if this pup doesn’t make it, he’ll throw me in a brothel, but I’d just run away before he could do that.” 

Shigaraki stiffened. Nowadays, he was paranoid about his own litter, so he often kept his hands on his belly just to check that all three were moving regularly. They always reassured him by kicking his palm or nudging his ribs, but he was still nervous a majority of the time. 

“That really sucks. I’m sorry you lost her”, he whispered, when Natsuo rudely interrupted them. “You guys are so depressing. Think about the happy stuff. You’re having a pup, and he’s having a bunch of pups. It’s all good”, he insisted, though he was nodding off as he said it, so he likely didn’t register anything that Kurono said. 

“How many are you having?”, the bigger teenager inquired, cautiously sniffing the other’s midsection. He looked close to popping already, his belly like a globe growing from his otherwise lanky frame. Shigaraki dropped his head on a pillow in exasperation, groaning, “Three. I had an ultrasound a few days ago, and the doctor thought she saw a fourth pup. Turns out it was just one of these three moving positions, but I about had a fucking stroke. And before you ask, no, I’m not due soon. Not till early May, actually.” 

It was currently early February, so Kurono was astonished by just how big his belly was, but didn’t mention it on account that he didn’t want to be scratched across the face. Besides, he was tired from a day of cleaning and cooking per Chisaki’s command, so he rested his head and mumbled, “Thanks for listening.” 

“Whatever, weird-hair”, Shigaraki replied, focusing his attention on Natsuo, who was gradually inching even closer to him. It was strange, how much Natsuo was craving physical attention, despite the fact that he was delaying his Heats for as long as possible. It could be his changing hormones, or him reacting to there being two pregnant Omegas rather than one, but Shigaraki caved and rolled his eyes, reluctantly allowing the younger to hug his midsection like a koala. 

When Dabi entered to check on Shigaraki, he contemplated snapping a picture of the puppy pile. Shigaraki would never live this down if he did, but that would just sour his lover’s mood when he awakened. So, he played nice and went downstairs to help Rei with dinner, only to find Chisaki staring up the staircase. 

“Is there a problem, weirdo?”, the younger Alpha questioned, glancing up to wherever the fuck Chisaki was looking. Chisaki ignored him to sniff the air, and then headed upstairs with surprising speed, completely fucking over Dabi’s earlier wishes. 

The next time Shigaraki woke up, it was to his nest being wrecked like a collapsing building, and he scrambled to his feet in alarm, accidentally slamming face-first into Enji’s chest in the process. He froze when the towering brute glared down at him, but he shoved past Shigaraki to snatch up Natsuo by the shirt collar, until he was hanging off the floor, his feet dangling. 

Rei lunged and scratched at Enji’s bicep, begging him to release their son. He smacked her back without warning, and she cowered against the wall. Meanwhile, Dabi and Fuyumi stood in the doorway with bated breath, and Chisaki strode up to Natsuo, shoving Kurono aside like a plastic bag tumbling down a sidewalk. 

He held up a white package with slots of pills inside, and explained calmly, but with an edge to his tone, “I found these under your bed. Your parents didn’t know that you were taking Heat suppressants, and technically, they’re against the law now. Do you mind telling us who gave them to you? I know you couldn’t have gotten them on your own.” 

The eleven-year-old’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he clutched Enji’s wrist, ice accumulating on his skin, only for it to be melted away. Shouto approached the commotion and hid behind his teenage siblings, eerily still as he watched his brother be shaken violently by Enji. 

“Who gave them to you?!”, Enji roared, spitting in Natsuo’s face. He whimpered and shakily glanced to Dabi, who mouthed, ‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ But, he really wasn’t too keen on dying from strangulation, so he stuttered, “S-S-Shigaraki-san…” 

Chisaki snapped his head to him, and Shigaraki curled his lips into a loud snarl, arms instinctively hugging his belly. “Misbehavior at this extreme requires punishment. What do you think I should do? I could destroy your arms, or kill a pup or two”, the eighteen-year-old considered, and Dabi launched himself at the other just as Chisaki removed a glove and swiped his finger across Shigaraki’s forearm. 

Gore was something that Dabi was all too familiar with, but this was on a whole new fucking level. Kurono shook like a leaf in a tsunami, backing himself into a far corner while Shigaraki wheezed a scream. In his mind, he was wailing and screaming and disintegrating Chisaki’s face clean off, but in reality, he was sprawled on the ground, choking on each rattling inhale with the left side of his body soaked in crimson. 

Dabi pressed his ignited palm into Chisaki’s chest, sending him crashing into the wall. The older of the two exclaimed, “Don’t touch me, you piece of filth!”, and charged in-tandem. They collapsed on the ground in a tumbling mess of flying blood and jagged teeth as Fuyumi and Rei flocked around Shigaraki, pressing their hands to the multitude of wounds and yelping as warm blood gushed through their fingertips. 

Shigaraki was rapidly paling, maroon trailing from his mouth and nose as he gagged on acid in his throat, unaware of his health being in jeopardy from how discombobulated he was. Black dots were swarming through his peripheral vision, and he groggily glanced at his left arm. The skin was shredded in various areas, his muscle and bone peeking through. His heart hammered in his chest, sending violent tremors through his body. 

Was he dying? If this is what dying feels like, he would flip the whole process off if he could. 

“Shigaraki-san, can you hear me?! Just stay with us, come on!”, he heard a female voice scream, but his ears were ringing and his head was pounding and his arm was burning and he had no fucking idea where he was or who was yelling at him. Either way, they were too loud, and he rasped, “…Q-q-quiet…too…too loud…” 

Right before his vision was enveloped with black, he heard a familiar voice shout, “Tomura-chan!” 

But, he couldn’t stay awake, and his breathing shallowed as he succumbed to the blackness dragging him down, down, down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated. Have an awesome day/night.


	12. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki wakes up in an unknown house, and gets a pep-talk from a certain green-haired eight-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Teenage pregnancy and discussion of stripped human rights. If you are sensitive to either of these, please do not read! 
> 
> I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile. I had writers block with this story, and then started writing stories for the DC Comics fandom. I'll try to update more frequently! 
> 
> Enjoy.

"I don't understand." 

Shigaraki wasn’t the type to confess confusion, but amnesia was a bitch, and he was overwhelmingly perplexed. He had a photographic memory, and yet, he couldn’t recall what his mother-in-law was even referencing to. Clutching his head, he asked her to repeat her explanation, and she sighed through her nose (possibly in frustration), but nodded anyway. 

Leaning a bit closer to him, she explained again, “Enji-san found out that you gave Natsuo-chan Heat suppressants. Because of that, Chisaki-san attacked you, and you were badly injured. Dabi-kun pushed him away before he could inflict more damage, and they got into a terrible fight while you were unconscious. Enji-san was busy breaking them up, so Fuyumi-chan and Shouto-chan helped you, me, and Natsuo-chan escape. They called Shouto-chan’s friend, Midoriya Izuku, and asked if they would hide us from Enji-san and Chisaki-san. He and his mother agreed to help us, so we’re in their home right now.” 

Shigaraki blinked, vision still a bit hazy. Licking his chapped lips, he then muttered, “How did you get out without Endeavor knowing? And where’s Dabi-chan?” Rei frowned sympathetically, exchanging the lukewarm washcloth on his forehead for a colder one. 

“As I said, you were unconscious, so I carried you out with Natsuo-chan. Fuyumi-chan and Shouto-chan managed to distract Enji-san while we got away. We couldn’t take the train, since mated Omegas can’t be in public without their mates, so we had to get here on foot. It took a little over an hour, but as you can see, we managed to get here. I…I don’t know what’s happening with Dabi-kun right now, but he’s still at home. I’m sure he’ll call as soon as he can.” 

None of this made any sense. 

He was just in his nest with Natsuo and Kurono, and now, he’s in some random stranger’s apartment, in a random futon, with Rei for company. He wasn’t complaining, necessarily; she just was so…hollow, like a fossilized tree. 

It was clear from the reddened rings around her eyes that she had been crying, and her knuckles were wrapped in bandages. He motioned to her hands, and she glanced down at them with a strange, almost sheepish little smile. 

“Oh, these? When Enji-san realized we were trying to escape, he got past Fuyumi-chan and Shouto-chan and tried to grab us. I used my Quirk to block the staircase, and my ice was thick enough that he couldn’t melt it fast enough. I haven’t used my power in such a way for over a decade, so my knuckles were frozen. I’ll be alright; I’m more concerned about you.” 

“What do you mean?”, Shigaraki rasped, and he glanced over himself. His midsection seemed fine, along with his chest and legs. His right arm wasn’t marked in any way, and his face didn’t feel swollen or sore. It wasn’t until he saw his left arm that he realized the true extent of Chisaki’s vicious power. 

His arm was wrapped in multiple layers of gauze, followed by a cast going from his hand to his elbow. It was suspended in a sling hooked to his shoulder, and when he twitched his pointer finger, an excruciating lightning bolt of pain flashed down his forearm, making him gasp loudly. 

Fuck, that hurt worse than when a vehicle slammed into him when he was eight from biking across a road during a green light.

“I want Dabi-chan.” 

The fourteen-year-old flushed in embarrassment when he realized how utterly pathetic he sounded, as if he were pleading for his Alpha to protect him and their unborn pups. He screwed his eyes shut to avoid seeing Rei’s sympathetic, yet amused expression, and instead steered his attention to checking on his litter. 

He couldn’t feel them moving, which triggered anxiety, but Rei promised, “They’re alright. Midoriya-san works part-time as a midwife, so she checked and said that everything was normal. Both you and them will be okay.” Just as she finished speaking, the door slid open, bathing the room in a ghostly light. 

“Is he awake, Rei-san?”, a female voice questioned, and the Omega nodded, shifting over so the fellow woman could kneel beside her. Shigaraki squinted, vaguely making out moss-green hair tied into an intricate ponytail, and a gentle smile that reminded him of a sunbeam. 

“Hello, Shigaraki-san. My name is Midoriya Inko, but you can call me Inko. Did Rei-san already explain everything to you?” Shigaraki nodded, and sniffed the air. Inko was an Alpha, but she didn’t smell threatening or forcefully-dominant; in fact, she smelled soothing, like honey and ginger. 

It was a…nice change. 

“Alright. Well, welcome to my home. It’s pretty small, so you and Natsuo-chan have to share a room with my son. I hope that’s alright with you”, Inko said sweetly, sounding like a responsible, yet calm mother. 

Ah, so that explained the All Might posters plastered all over the walls, windows, and…well, everything. He internally groaned; he fucking hated All Might with a passion, but it would be rude to insult this family’s décor so soon, so he simply nodded again. 

Just as he did, a petite pup entered the bedroom, clad in an All Might-themed onesie, tufts of evergreen hair sticking out in every possible direction from the yellow hood. He looked to be the same age as Shouto, but with brighter eyes and a cheerful demeanor. 

The infant mentioned something about dinner, and Inko left momentarily, requesting Rei’s assistance. That left Shigaraki and this All Might-obsessed kid in the same room, and the blue-haired boy questioned tiredly, “Why the fuck are you so into All Might? He’s not that great.” 

The child gaped, seeming horrified, and he exclaimed, “First, don’t curse! And second, All Might is the coolest Hero ever! He saves people all the time! I’m gonna be just like him!” 

Shigaraki narrowed his crimson eyes, but didn’t feel like continuing the subject. Debating with an eight-year-old on the benefits and downfalls of All Might being the Number One Hero was like them speaking two different languages; it just wouldn’t process to the other. 

So, the Omega mumbled, “Whatever”, and craned his head away from the pup. And yet, when he directed his energy to trying to sleep, the little boy shuffled closer, sniffing him curiously. 

Shigaraki growled, hackles bristling, and he snapped, “Fuck off. Don’t you have better things to do than pester me? In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve basically been exiled from my house, with Endeavor and some insane clean freak after me. I have no fucking idea what’s happening to my mate, I’m pregnant, and my arm hurts like a bitch. So, leave before I disintegrate those stupid-ass pajamas of yours.” 

Izuku tilted his head, and blinked. Shigaraki could feel heat expand in his cheeks from anger; what was with little kids and not listening to a word adults say? “I’m gonna get you some katsudon. You’re grumpy because you’re hungry”, he claimed, and he charged out of the bedroom as Shigaraki shouted, “I am not grumpy, you broccoli-haired brat!” 

Jesus, were his pups going to be like this? Knowing Dabi, they probably will be, and Shigaraki heaved a sigh. Seriously, was this how he was doomed to spend the remainder of his life, hiding in someone’s home while two lunatic Alphas hunted him down and his mate was nowhere to be found? 

Speaking of which, he searched for his phone and found it on the nightstand. It was a struggle to grab it, what with his limited mobility from his fucking maimed arm and fucking stupid belly, but he managed. As soon as he unlocked it, he dialed Dabi’s number and waited. With each ring, his heart dropped, until it went to voicemail. 

“Hey, Dabi-chan. It’s Tomura, obviously. I don’t know if I should tell you where I’m at, but I wanted you to know that I’m with Rei and Natsuo, and we’re fine. I mean, my arm hurts like a motherfucker, but I’m okay, I guess. Our pups are too. So, just…call back when you can, or I’ll fucking kill you, got it? I…I want you here. I love you.” 

Once he sent the voicemail, he tossed his phone aside just as Izuku entered with two steaming bowls of katsudon. He passed one to Shigaraki, and then plopped down across from him on the futon, fiddling with his chopsticks. 

The young Omega desperately wanted to be alone, but maybe interacting with an energetic pup would prepare him for his own. So, he begrudgingly allowed Izuku to stay, though he made it clear that he couldn’t come any closer. 

“Shouto-chan told me that you’re his big brother’s mate. You’ve got cool eyes”, Izuku commented, slurping up some noodles and fried meat while Shigaraki stuttered, “Uh…thanks? So, where’s Natsuo?” “Watching TV. He’s really sad too. I think Omegas are just as okay as Alphas and Betas, but he doesn’t like being one. I can tell.” 

Shigaraki huffed a humorless laugh, grazing his fingers over the swell of his belly. “Yeah, well, it’s definitely not sunshine and rainbows. You go from having an education and a social life to being a baby-making factory. Here’s hoping you don’t present as one”, the teenager murmured, and Izuku inquired, “Aren’t you excited for them though?” 

Shigaraki quirked an eyebrow, and the infant continued, “I know things seem bad now, but these pups are yours. You can teach them to like Omegas, too.” Shigaraki hummed, dropping his gaze, and he eventually shrugged after an extended period of awkward silence. “I’d be excited if I was older and this was my decision. I give a shit about them; I just…this wasn’t how things were supposed to go.” 

“How were they supposed to go?”, Izuku asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy. Shigaraki’s breath hitched; nobody had asked him that since before he got married, back when he could have an education. 

Chewing on a bite of meat, he then swallowed and muttered, “I was in all advanced classes; I was the top student in my grade. Colleges were already sending me letters, saying they were interested in me. I was gonna get my GED, and go to a top college, and get a bachelors in graphic design. A minor in forensics, maybe. And I…I was gonna make something of myself; be one in a billion. I was gonna be happy, because I left an impression; a mark that’ll be here forever. Now…I’m just another person in the billions that don’t make it.” 

Izuku’s shoulders sagged, and he inched closer to Shigaraki, discarding his bowl to the side. He plucked a tissue from his nightstand, and dabbed Shigaraki’s cheeks. The Omega blanched when he realized he was crying, but he was too numb and devastated to smack him away. 

“I wanna be like All Might, but Oka-san said I can’t”, Izuku told him, and Shigaraki quirked an eyebrow. “Well, no one can, really. Trust me, Endeavor’s got a pole up his ass over wanting to be better than All Might, but he never will be. He’s too fucked up”, Shigaraki remarked, and despite his young age, Izuku appeared to find that amusing. 

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m Quirkless, so Oka-san said I probably can’t be a Hero. I wanna try, though. It’s worth a shot”, Izuku confessed, throwing the tissue away once Shigaraki’s tear-ducts dried. Shigaraki snorted, and sighed, “If you’re Quirkless, then being a Hero is just wishful thinking. Sorry, kid.” 

And yet, the green-haired boy didn’t seem fazed; if anything, he looked determined. “I don’t need a Quirk to be a Hero, and you don’t need to go to school to be what you want”, he stated, and the older frowned in confusion. 

Flashing a wide grin that showcased pearly teeth, Izuku said, “It’s your life. Don’t give up! We only have one chance, so take it! If you don’t, you’ll be upset for the rest of your life over what could’ve been. It doesn’t matter that you’re an Omega; life’s too short not to try. And if you can’t do it, then make sure your pups can.” 

That was…a surprisingly inspirational speech. Of course, Shigaraki didn’t allow himself to show his surprise, but he did mumble, “Wow, that pep-talk didn’t totally suck. Nice job.” Izuku scoffed, and stuck his tongue out childishly, to which Shigaraki felt his lips tug up into a vague smirk. 

The only reason Izuku had that mindset was because of his age, but Shigaraki didn’t mind. That was the first time he had been encouraged in literal months; not even Dabi had told him to try again. Perhaps he could. 

Not now, but…someday. 

“Thanks, broccoli-brat”, he whispered, and the infant exclaimed, “That’s not my name!” Shigaraki couldn’t restrain himself. 

He laughed, and for once, it was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and bookmarks are appreciated, but please give me feedback! That is appreciated too. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned.


	13. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki finally gives birth to their pups, and he and Dabi realize that perhaps, this is all they need to feel satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Teenage pregnancy and childbirth. If you are sensitive to either of these, please do not read! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this ending isn't what everyone was expecting, but I've pretty much lost inspiration for this and thought this would be an okay way to end it rather than stretching it on-and-on. Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. They are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Dabi had faced countless gruesome situations in his lifetime, but none of those could top the sheer disgustingness that was childbirth. 

In fact, to prevent himself from fainting on the hospital floor, he needed to backpedal for a minute. 

Twelve weeks prior, Shigaraki, Rei and Natsuo escaped the Todoroki household after their new housekeeper, Chisaki, practically maimed Shigaraki. That entire night had been an utter shit-show, but the Omegas of the family had discovered sanctuary with the Midoriyas. 

For three months or so, they hid basically in plain sight while authorities searched and Enji threw tantrum after tantrum that resulted in multiple damaged pieces of furniture. 

Dabi, Fuyumi and Shouto narrowly avoided Enji’s fits of unbridled rage, and assigned themselves with communicating on the sidelines with their fugitive family members. They mailed necessities back-and-forth, while Sako and Kurogiri coordinated with them in case their elaborate plan backfired. 

Both Dabi and Shigaraki suffered through weeks of debilitating separation anxiety and depression, before they were finally given an opening. 

When Enji was tasked to crash the party of a Quirk trafficking ring all the way in Nagasaki, the three siblings and Kurono had managed to escape their mansion after freezing Chisaki in a column of ice so thick, not even his Overhaul Quirk could disassemble it. 

Was he still breathing in there? 

To be honest, none of them knew the answer to that, and none of them gave two shits. They dressed themselves in disguises and maneuvered around search parties, until finally reaching the multi-level apartment building that the Midoriyas called home. 

The reunion between Dabi and Shigaraki hadn’t exactly been pretty, but rather obscene (they made out in front of everyone without warning them), but at least Dabi had arrived just in time for the kitting. 

Shigaraki had been on the verge of his due-date when he saw Dabi again, an arm hooked under his belly while they kissed from the sheer weight of it. These triplets had definitely given him a run for his money, and he was physically drained after standing upright for only five minutes. 

Of course, Dabi pampered him as if he were royalty, massaging his swollen joints and feeding him anything he desired. 

And then, on the evening of Children’s Day during Golden Week, Shigaraki was napping when he was startled awake by his sweatpants becoming soaked. 

That’s how they ended up in this current predicament, with everyone except Enji crowded into a hospital room, clad in surgical masks and scrubs to block out germs while they encouraged Shigaraki on. 

The fifteen-year-old had been in heavy labor for nine hours before announcing that he was getting the urge to push, his stomach muscles tightening with each building contraction until he was screaming for his doctor. 

Fortunately, Inko had pulled some strings and landed him with a new OB-GYN, along with nurses who helped her deliver Izuku way-back-when (her relationship with her husband was illegal because they were both Alphas, so she had to kit in secret). 

Shigaraki had kitted their first pup about twenty-five minutes ago, and was currently working on the second. Although a C-section would put him at less risk of a hemorrhage or exhaustion, he had downright insisted on delivering his litter naturally, and was spitting out curses like a madman as he pushed. 

Cheeks reddened and trembling body drenched in sweat, he stopped pushing for a minute to catch his breath, and Kurogiri replaced the lukewarm washcloth on his forehead with a cooler one. The breathing tubes going up Shigaraki’s nose were anything but pleasant, but the last thing he needed was a panic attack. 

The doctor allowed him to rest for a moment, especially since his heart monitor had spiked, and Shigaraki rubbed his large belly, feeling his two remaining pups squirming just beneath his stretched skin. 

Fuck, he was going to have so many stretch-marks after this was done. 

“You’re doing great, Shigaraki-san”, Rei complimented, and Shigaraki sluggishly gave her a thumbs-up in return. 

Of course, the pocket of peace was short-lived when his contractions suddenly started up again, and he screamed at Dabi, “Remind me to kill you when this is over! This is all your fucking fault, you fucking dick!” 

Dabi raised his hands in surrender and flashed him a sheepish smirk, before redirecting his attention to the miracle/horror-show going on below. 

They hadn’t had a chance to see their firstborn without him coated in amniotic fluid and some gross-ass cheesy substance, but they were planning to properly bond with their litter when all three were cleaned and checked over. 

Shouto kept squeezing through clumps of family members to watch the second pup crown, when Shigaraki snapped at him, “Don’t think this gives you the right to look at my pussy, you dirty little shit! Look the fuck away right now!” 

“Your pups are gonna be cursing like him in no time”, Natsuo muttered to Dabi, and his older brother chuckled, “Nothing like hearing your parent yell ‘cunt’ while debuting to this crazy world.” 

Fuyumi kept pacing and biting her nails anxiously, while Sako was switching back-and-forth from excited to terrified. Rei and Kurogiri were the only ones who didn’t freak the fuck out at some point, and were helping instruct Shigaraki through it. 

Dabi visibly stiffened when their pup’s head breeched through, and he suddenly appeared vaguely seasick. “You don’t have to watch. You can sit up with Shigaraki-san”, Fuyumi murmured to him, but he shook his head, hissing, “What kinda person would I be if I didn’t watch my kids come out in a waterfall of gross-ass shit and blood?” 

His Omega wailed loudly as he pushed hard enough to cry, and tears streaked down his flushed cheeks while he exclaimed, “GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!” His baby seemed to heed his command, because they slipped out the rest of the way and into the doctor’s gloved hands after another push. 

“It’s the girl!”, she announced, and the nurses fluttered around, snipping the umbilical cord and cleaning her off as an ear-splitting cry pierced the air. Shigaraki wanted to see her face, but he was beyond exhausted and needed to get this last baby out yesterday. 

Kurogiri spooned up some ice and helped him swallow it, and the fifteen-year-old panted, “I’m never…f-fuck, I’m never fucking doing this again…” 

Karma seemed to enjoy proving otherwise, because he was neck-deep in labor literally two minutes after saying that. This time, Dabi replaced Rei in the plastic armchair beside Shigaraki’s bed, and intertwined their fingers together. 

“Just one more, beautiful, and then you’re done. You’re doing so good, baby”, he whispered, leaning down to kiss Shigaraki’s forehead. The Omega hummed in response, and then weakly pushed for the millionth time. 

Unlike his siblings, this third pup debuted in only three minutes, sliding out of the confines of the womb with relative ease. Everyone was relieved by that at first, but then collectively fell silent when they saw the second boy. He was shockingly tiny and frail, almost as if he were premature, and the doctor whispered something to a nurse. 

She nodded and scooped him up, rushing over to the checkup station and placing him on an examination table while the two others proceeded to wail in their plastic cribs. Shigaraki’s breathing and heart-rate quickened in distress, and he stuttered, “W-what’s wrong with him? What’s going on?” 

While the doctor set to work cleaning his privates and stitching up the torn muscle, she informed him, “Shigaraki-san, calm down please. There’s something wrong with your little boy, but we’re checking him over right now. Everything will be fine.” 

Shigaraki’s chapped lips quivered as he kept his crimson orbs trained to the group of nurses surrounding his baby, and Dabi petted his dampened hair, hoping to ground him. 

Everyone waited with bated breath for what seemed like eons, before a nurse announced, “He has SGA/UGR, along with a possible bone disorder that’ll take some testing to identify. At least a week in the NICU is what’s best for him.” 

“What the fuck is SGA?”, Dabi growled, and the OB-GYN explained, “When there’s a litter, there’s always the possibility of one pup being deprived of nutrition while the others are given too much. That’s what happened in this case, but I promise you that he’ll be fine.” 

Of course, Shigaraki bawled his eyes out and insisted that it was his fault, but he was an emotional wreck over everything in general. 

Luckily, his first and second-borns being passed to him temporarily pacified him, and Rei aided him in learning how to cradle one in each arm. Once they were situated, everybody leaned in to view their wrinkly, scrunched-up faces, and Shouto mumbled, “They look mad.” 

“That’s how all pups look when they’re first kitted”, Rei told him, and Dabi gaped like a floundering fish at his offspring. Both of them had Shigaraki’s ghostly-pale complexion, but the boy resembled Dabi when it came to his facial features and obsidian hair. The firstborn cracked open his eyes, revealing shimmering rubies, and feebly raised his chubby hand towards Dabi. 

The seventeen-year-old slotted his pointer finger into his son’s grasp, stunned and shellshocked that this was actually real. 

Fucking hell, this was real. 

Meanwhile, his daughter had no physical similarities to either of them aside from the same black hair as her brother and a beauty mark on her chin. Her almond-shaped eyes were the shade of onyx, and Fuyumi whispered, “She’s beautiful.” “You sure you didn’t cheat?”, Dabi joked, motioning to her, and Shigaraki elbowed him in the ribcage. 

They didn’t start nursing until everyone exited the room to give them privacy, and Dabi aided Shigaraki in unclipping his hospital gown. 

They guided a pup to either breast and observed as they latched on and starting suckling, petite fists curling against plump skin. The younger of the couple grimaced; breastfeeding would take some getting used to. 

Eventually, their pups had their fill and slipped into dreamland against Shigaraki’s swollen, aching stomach, and the little Omega rasped, “I meant what I said. I’m never doing this again.” 

Dabi kissed him, and then helped a nurse carry their youngest to Shigaraki. They named their firstborn Senshi and their daughter Hana, before exchanging them for their tiny, featherweight pup. 

He was a carbon copy of Shigaraki except for his eyes, which were the same coloring as Dabi’s. His skin was frigid, but he was breathing, which was all that mattered. 

It took him around five minutes to wrap his tiny lips around Shigaraki’s nipple without sliding off, and Dabi had to lightly massage his chest while he nursed feebly. 

“He’s so fucking small”, the fifteen-year-old muttered, grazing his bitten fingertips through curly, pastel-blue hair. “Yeah, but he’s beautiful, like you”, Dabi remarked, nuzzling Shigaraki’s temple and cheekbone. Said teenager couldn’t suppress a smile. 

“I wanna name him Seikatsu.” 

Dabi hummed in thought and played with it on his tongue, before nodding in agreement. “I like it. Senshi, Hana and Seikatsu”, he said, and pulled his newfound family into a hug, careful to not jostle their litter. 

Senshi and Hana slumbered against Dabi’s chest, while Seikatsu kept suckling. In that moment, he suddenly felt like all of his suppressed emotions were crashing into him at once, and his glowing eyes filled with tears. 

He had no fucking idea what would happen in the future. He could live for sixty more years, or perish tomorrow. Shigaraki could shatter the second-gender barriers and govern the entire planet, or raise a trio of little warriors. Either way, those worries could be focused on later. 

For now, they were satisfied. 

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read my writing! All of your kudos, comments and bookmarks just make my day! 
> 
> Like I said, I'm sorry if not all of you are pleased with this ending, but to be honest, I couldn't come up with anything else and I didn't want to leave this story unfinished.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoyed "You Should Be Sad." I'm sad about it being over, despite losing some motivation haha. I enjoyed writing most of it, and who knows; maybe I'll write a sequel someday. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> And there is Chapter One! Please leave kudos, comments, or bookmarks if you liked it, and stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


End file.
